


The dragon is sated.

by JesseMchanzoCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dragon Hanzo, Hanzo has an undercut, Jesse is soft and hairy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rp dialogue, Smut, Werewolf Jesse, lots of smut, mentions of Genji - Freeform, mentions of Genji and Hanzos father, sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 54,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseMchanzoCree/pseuds/JesseMchanzoCree
Summary: Basically this is just going to be RP dialogue, however, Its no longer being continued. <3┏┓┃┃╱╲ in this┃╱╱╲╲ house╱╱╭╮╲╲ we▔▏┗┛▕▔ appreciate╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲chubby McCree & slutty Hanzo╱╱    ┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓      ╲╲▔▏ ┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛  ▕▔





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo: Hanzo had been out with Genji earlier on the account of 'brotherly bonding', in reality all they did was go to the training dojo and fight each other, in which they found that they were pretty equal in battle. That is until hanzo used a sword as well, then he nearly got himself killed but he managed to be good enough to hold his ground.  
Currently however, the brother that was supposed to be buying him a drink was absolutely no where to be found, which was typical of the cyborg. Hanzo made a 'tch' sound and sat at the bar, just getting a shot of some sake before actually looking around. Hm, the american was here, maybe he could pester him later on, he was probably drink off his ass right now {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Mccree had already downed too many drinks, the alcohol burning in his chest and the heat rising to his cheeks. He looked around a little, noticing a familiar figure. He gave him a nod with a drunk grin.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo rolled his eyes and turned back around in his chair, drinking his sake leisurely, he could ignore him for now, getting involved with a drunkard surely won't end well, after enough sake he'll do it, unless confronted beforehand {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Expected as much from the man and chuckled softly. He slowly stood up with the drink in his hand and walked over to him. "S'cuse me, doll " he said with his deep voice and drawl. "Noticed ya lookin' over."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out softly and kept the glass up his lips "What does it matter to you McCree." Hanzo side glanced at Jesse and hummed softly "I was looking in your general direction, how do you know i was looking at you specifically?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He chuckled and looked him over. "I know ya ain't waitin' for flattery, but this new look looks great on ya, darlin." He sat down next to him but kept enough distance. "And i noticed ya blush when ya looked at me." He smiles.  


#1  
Hanzo: "The alcohol has gone to your head McCree, i suggest you stop while you're ahead." Hanzo huffed out and looked away from him, finishing off his glass of sake before setting it down quiet. Okay so maybe he had a small crush on the american. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Oh come on. I can hold and control my liquor, no need t'worry about me, doll." He chuckled lowly, taking another sip. "So i see ya got not much interesting to do during the holidays?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "I have plenty of things to do. Like training, or--" He cleared his throat "'Family bonding'" Hanzo waved a bartender over and asked for more sake before turning to face McCree "Let me see your hat McCree" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He looked a little confused. "My hat?" He slowly took it off and ran his fingers through his own dark brown soft hair. "Ere ya go.." he handed it over.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo took the stetson and hummed before tossing it behind them "Fetch cowboy." It was a little disrespectful but he was in a disrespectful mood, all in all it is jesses fault for coming over {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He quickly got up to catch it, looking at the archer in surprise. "What was that for?" He sat back down and rested it back on his head, looking him over in question.  


#1  
Hanzo: "Talking to me." Hanzo held his hand out "Hand it over, it must be confiscating, cowboys aren't allowed to wear hats inside" Hanzo after a moment just snatched it off his head, setting it on his own "I am not a cowboy therefor i can wear it." {Want to see the rest?}  


#1  
Hanzo: confiscated* {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Should i say sorry for talkin' to ya?" He snorts a little and took another sip of his drink. "Mnh. My hat suits ya, partner." He winked at him with a warm smile.  


#1  
Hanzo: "Do not wink at me cowboy." He muttered and pulled the brim down, hiding under it "And yes you should. you should apologize and leave me alone" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He huffed and leaned down to look at him with a smile. "Han.. what's goin' on?" His smile faded a bit. "Are ya alright?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and glared at Jesse "I am fine, what is not alright if your unnecessary flirting." Hanzo nodding to the bartender when he finally got him more sake, sipping on some {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Alright. Got it. Sorry." He nodded and sat back up, finishing his drink, a low groan escaping his throat. The alcohol burning again.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos face flushed and he hid under the brim of the hat again, "You are too loud..be quiet" Hanzo tried to hide himself in his glass of sake as well, not wanting the cowboy to see his flustered self {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Apologies, Archer." He said softly as he gave the bartender another nod. The bartender handing him another drink. He wanted to make a comment about him still wearing his hat, but he decided to let the young man be for now.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo licked his lips and set his sake down, still about a half of the glass left "You do not mind me leaving with this, yes? Because i think i told a certain clan leader i would be home very soon, id offer for you to come with me but ah, i doubt you'd make it that far in your current state.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Oh i can walk. And why would ya want to keep my hat, honey?" He said as he took another gulp. "Scared ya will miss me?" He bit his lip and smirked at that  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gave a soft huff and stood up, paying the bartender and then lightly hitting McCrees arm "Hush it, i do not find your banter amusing, now if you can really walk then come on." he also paid for McCrees drinks, even if it was completely unnecessary to do so {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He stood up and was a bit weak in the knees at first, but then found his balance. "Ya can keep it for the night. But i want it back sooner or later." He said with a smile.  


#1  
Hanzo: "Hmpf. Maybe i will give it back. It depends on how the night ends gunslinger." Hanzo started to head back at a relatively fast pace, not bothering to see if jesse was keeping up with him {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Oh?" He said as he quickly and excitedly walked after the man like an obedient pup. "What does that mean?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and crossed his arms "You are a cowboy are you not? i want to know just how well you can saddle up." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He blushed furiously at that. Could it- nah. He gulped and chuckled shyly. It was his turn ro flush and feel shy now. "G-gee , doll i-" he gulped. "I mean i sure am a cowboy."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grinned slightly "Whats the matter cowboy? Do you only want the rodeo in the bedroom? or would you rather me saddle you? Im sure you are as good of a horse as you are a cowboy. after all I'm sure you've heard the saying 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy.'" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but if it was it sure was the best one he ever had so far. "And ya wish to save a horse and ride this cowboy, eh?" He walked beside him with a smirk, his heart pounding in his chest.  


#1  
Hanzo: Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that was making him flirt with the cowboy, maybe it wasn't. "Hush, if i do ride you by the time the night is done then i hope you'd let me wear your hat. but i guess it is your hat and you own it so you'd have to decide that. What i hope isn't what may happen" Hanzo pulled the hat down a bit, to cover his face from Jesse so he couldnt see the flush on his cheeks {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Nah babe, you can wear it." He smirks and leans in to quickly peck his cheek and growl in his ear a little. "Only makes this cowboy more and more wild."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined softly, and completely hid himself under the brim of the hat, his voice soft "Maybe i should wear it more often then huh..?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: The little whine made jesse smirk with pride. "Maybe ya should, babydoll." He wrapped his arm around hanzo's waist, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb. "Maybe steal my shirt every now and then."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Hmpf. if i did id do it without you noticing, and you would not get it back.." Hanzo stopped McCree so he could lean up and peck his lips before he was hurrying off to the shimada castle, he did promise his father he'd be home before the moon was up and fuck, it already was. Dammit he's in so much trouble- {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He blinked at the kiss and hurried after him. "Woah now, babe. What's the rush?" He said as he stumbled, catching up with him.  


#1  
Hanzo: "I have to get back, i promised id be home before the moon was in the sky jesse, its already there--" Hanzo didnt slow down he absolutely needed to get back now "Do not rush yourself jesse you know the way." and then he was vaulting up and over a wall {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He nodded and made his way to the back of the castle, climbing up and sneaking into hanzo's room, keeping the lights off and waiting for the man to enter the room.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo got back to the castle shortly, having to confront his father, explain the reason why he had jesses hat and the stomp to his room, mocking him the whole way because fuck, he cant just not allow you to see jesse. Hanzo didnt turn the lights on, he just huffed and flopped onto his bed with a grunt {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: The cowboy slowly walked over and crawled on stop of him. "Hey, darlin'". He smirks and leans down to peck his lips. "How did it go?" He said with a whisper.  


#1  
Hanzo: hanzo made a soft noise when jesse kissed him "McCree- what are you doing in my room--" Hanzo gave a huff before wrapping his arms around him "My father will skin you if he finds out you're in here, he barely let me come up here with your hat unscathed.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Good thing i'm good at hidin'." He leans down to nuzzle hanzo's neck, purring against the skin, voice low and mysterious. "Mnh.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo shift a bit and tilted his head up when Jesse nuzzled at his neck "Do not even think about it....i am not letting you fuck me here..my father cannot find out about you being here, genji can't know either.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Awh.. wheres the fun in that, doll?" He smirked letting his teeth sink into his skin gently, just to tease him a little. "Where do you want me t'fuck ya then?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined and shut his eyes "not anywhere in the castle..mn...maybe..maybe if you had a way to ah, gag me..id let you.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Woah.. honey.." he shivered at that sitting up and thinking for a moment. "What about that silk fabric you used to keep your hair up?  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo flushed and shifted, pointing to his beside table, the yellow silk was folded on top of it, he hadn't been using it since his new haircut {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He nodded and grabbed it. Looking over at hanzo with a warm smile, slowly unbuttoning his blouse after he got rid of his breast plate, stopping midway, gulping.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo watched him and huffed "Why are you stopping, i do not recall anyone asking you to stop.." Hanzo shifted under Jesse again, propping himself up on his elbows {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He blinked and nodded, unbuttoning his blouse. Jesse isn't as muscular and fit and wonderful looking as hanzo was. He was more than aware of his image. He was well build, yes. Nice pecs but a soft belly. His body covered with dark hair. Not knowing how hanzo would react he slowly took off his blouse.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo snickered softly and leaned forward to press a tiny kiss to jesse belly "You're silly cowboy, ridiculous too. now get down here and kiss me." Hanzo reached his hands out and tried to tug jesse down a bit "Don't be so mean to me i want kisses." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly, pressing his soft warm body against the archer. "Sorry, darlin." He said as he flipped them over, holding hanzo by his waist as he looked up at him. "I'm a lucky cowboy.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Hmpf. I thought you were going to fuck me, i am sourly disappointed in you." Hanzo leaned down to tilt jesses head up and kiss at his neck. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Oh i am, honey. Don'cha worry about that. But ya gotta work for what you want." He looked down at his belt and back at hanzo. "Go on."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo flushed and made a noise, shifting off of jesse so he could sit in between his legs, his hand working at jesse belt slowly "Dirty cowboy." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Would you rather have me any other way, sweet pea?" He rolled his hips slowly and gracefully in response.  


#2  
Mccree: "Hanzo.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "hm?" Hanzo took his belt off and set it aside, working at his pants next "i would like to have you tied up in ribbon shibari, so yes i suppose i would like to have you some other ways.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ribbon shibari? Tied up?" He blushed at that as he looked at the man, chuckling softly. "My my my, aren't you kinky.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "You have no idea cowboy, if you tied me up in rope id relish in from the burns the rope would leave. you could deny me release, sound me, choke me, collar me pull my hair and many other things, I'm sure if you asked about something id say yes to it, i am very kinky cowboy." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Well guess i got the jackpot." He kneaded hanzos hips. "Such a shame i can't make ya sing my name in pleasure while your body squirms and aches for more. For me. " his voice was lower, seductive and filled with lust. "How i would have ya beggin' for it.. cry for it. "  


#1  
Hanzo: "I suppose if you wanted to take the blame, or sneak me out of here then we could do this without me being gagged.." Hanzo hummed before pulling Jesse pants off, his underwear soon following {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "Heh, well I'm not going to back out of a challenge, honey. But are you?" He looks at him with lust filled in his eyes, smirking at the archer*  


#1  
Hanzo: "Hush McCree, I'm trying to work for what I wanted, I need my concentration for that and you are not helping.." He murmured softly and grinned slightly shifting to lean down and peck the tip of Jesse's dick, avoiding jesses question in the process {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "w-woah" he gasped at that and felt the heat rising to his cheeks, and this time it was not the alchohol* "sorry, babydoll."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed slightly "I also have a little friend you should know about, i am unsure if you noticed them while I was talking.." Hanzo stuck out his tongue and rubbed the piercing there over the tip of jesses dick, dipping it into the slit there occasionally. {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: *he gasped and arched his back a little* "oh wow...hanners.." his eyes widened as he noticed the piercing, only making him more and more turned on* "I- I'm quite surprised."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grunted at the nick name "Do not call me anything other than my name in bed McCree. I hate it when someone does that, whether it was just a silly nickname or not i hate it when people say something other than my actual name during something like this. Any other time you can do it but not during anything that has to do with sex." Hanzo huffed out but didnt stop with what he was doing, a hand joining in and stroking jesse as he kissed, licked and sucked at the tip {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "you got it. Hanzo." he smiled and reached over to run his fingers through his hair, giving it a tug.* "How come though?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and averted his eyes "It makes me feel that you are talking about someone else, and i hate having that possibility in my mind.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: *he frowned a bit* "do ya think I use those nicknames on others as well?" He frowned. "ya'd be surprised but yer the only one I give nicknames. Or try my best to come up with good ones to impress ya or make ya feel special."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and flicked jesses tip "Well not during this. come up with nicknames later, you won't be doing anything good by saying them now." He huffed and kissed where he flicked him a few moments later "Now hush cowboy, let me work..." {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: *he tried to relax and hummed, closing his eyes a bit, soft groans escaping his throat* "hanzoo..." he hummed and smiled in pleasure*  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed back, starting to stroke jesse again, sucking the tip into his mouth while he did so, tongue lapping at the slit {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "Shit, that feels really nice.." He tried his absolute best not to drown the man with nicknames, but hanzo didn't want him to, and he respects that. "oh hanzo.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and took more into his mouth, starting to bob his head, quickly trying to get the rest of jesse dick into his mouth, and possibly his throat. {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: *he tangled his fingers in hanzo's hair, growling softly, steadily rolling his hips, his breathing was heavy and he was shaking with bliss* "nHhh..."  


#1  
Hanzo: Apologies the internet is extremely bad right now )) {Want to see the rest?}  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed around his dick before moving his hands and pushing down the rest of the way, officially starting to deep throat the cowboy {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "Holy shit.." jesse was impressed, very impressed. And he loved the sight of the proud archer worshipping his dick so perfectly.* "I could get used to this lovely sight."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed again before he pulled away completely and wiped his mouth "Maybe later McCree. Have i worked enough to get what i wanted? I personally think i have." {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: *he prepped himself on his elbows and smirked.* "I think ya deserved a little treat. 'Sides, I want to see how ya ride me with my stetson on."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out "Fine i will ride you, but i do expect to get fucked, so do not forget." hanzo grabbed the fallen stetson and put it on his head getting up to go retrieve some lube "I wont need much prep, and i am not going to do it, because you are making me ride you." hanzo tossed a bottle of lube blindly in jesses direction before he was undressing himself and sauntering back over "how would you like me to be when you prep me cowboy?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: *he cought the bottle and hummed, crawling over and tugging hanzo down, pushing him on his back without a word. If it was roughness hanzo wanted, then he was going to get it. Grabbing the silk ribbon he tied it around his mouth, not too tight but not too lose either.* "don't worry, hanzo. This cowboy knows how t'entertain." his voice was low and full of lust. Spreading hanzos legs he took in the beautiful sight. Squirting some lube on his fingers he brushed the two digits against hanzo's hole before slowly pushing them in.*  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo cried out softly when he was tugged down and pushed onto his back so suddenly, huffing out and propping himself up on his elbows, Hanzo whined into the ribbon around his mouth and let himself fall back onto the bed, eyes closing tightly when he felt two of jesses fingers prod at his his entrance, swallowing thickly and hissing at the initial push into his hole. Hanzo soon relaxed under him and rocked back against Jesses fingers letting out a muffled whine, hands gripping onto the sheets in anticipation. {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "such a beautiful sight, look at ya..." he hummed and started to move his fingers in and out, steady first, making sure hanzo got used to the feeling. Leaning down he growled in his ear, adding another finger soon after. "oh hanzo.." he nibbled his earlobe playfully* "I'm goin' to rock your world and make sure ya will have trouble walkin' in the mornin'" he leans down a bit to leave a mark on hanzo's neck. He started to fasten the pace, wanting to hear those sweet sounds coming out of the man.*  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos face flushed and he whined tilting his head the side slightly, giving him a few tiny little nods, trying to agree to what he said but trying to do so without disturbing what he was doing to his neck. Hanzo mainly tried to keep himself quiet, only letting these soft little whine and moans get past hs lips and the silk ribbon around him mouth. Hanzo shifted his hands down to help hold his legs open, hoping to entice jesse into either adding another finger or doing more. {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "you sound so beautiful." he coo's, tossing the bottle aside, he takes out his fingers and wraps his arms around hanzo's waist, rolling them over so hanzo is on top. "hmn. I should've tied your hands behind ya back.. to leave ya completely helpless. Totally in my control." he looks ups at the man as he holds his own cock in place* "sit down."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo takes a moment to quickly look around his room before he whined and slowly sat down, glancing at jesses belt before nodding towards it, jesse could use that for his hands if he still wanted to. Hanzo took his time with getting all of jesse inside of him, head falling back with a low noise when he finally got all the way down, thighs shaking slightly as he panted through his nose {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: *he looked at the belt and smirked, grabbing it and tying his hands behind his back* "Good boy." he lays back down slowly to take in the sight before grabbing hanzo's hips to keep him in place and mercilessly starts to slam inside him, a shit eating grin on his face.*  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo cried out from behind the silk gag, eyes closing tightly as jesse lifted him up and down mercilessly, trying to help him as best as he can by trying to lift himself up when jesse did but his pace was unrelenting and kind of hard to following along to, but he did try. {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "Try t'keep up, hon-hanzo.." He said as he absolutely loved seeing hanzo like this. Making those dirty sounds just for him. "ahh..damn yer warm. Look at'cha. All mine to adore 'n play with." He laughed softly, leaning up to press himself against the other and hold him close, pressing his face against his beautiful pecs*  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined loudly and cried out behind his silk gag, shaking as jesse kept talking, some incomprehensible nonsense making it past the silk, it didnt sound like it was in english in the first place. Hanzo let out a few muffled moans over that and buried his face in jesses neck, trying to hid his flushed face {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "I got'cha, I got'cha." he says in a warm, caring tone. Holding him oh so close and safe in his arms, running his fingers through hanzo's hair while he keeps a steady and fast pace, wanting to keep hanzo satisfied, purring in his ear. "my beautiful archer.. oh, hanzo.." he moaned softly.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo cried out again, louder this time, when jesse trusted into his prostate, trying to shift to get jesse to hit that same spot again, panting and huffing loudly. Hanzo was so flustered from jesses talking, he didnt even really know how he was managing the talk, not that he could even manage it with his silk gag anyways, which was at this point soaked. {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "hit the target, eh?" he whispers as he shifts a little to hit it again and again, over and over. Smirking he tugged hanzo's hair a bit. "yer mine, hanzo."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whimpered and moaned loudly, quickly nearing his climax as Jesse kept thrusting into his prostate, nodding in agreement to what jesse said, since he didnt really have any other way to confirm it {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "Hanzo.. oh hanzo.. I'm-" he started to pant, rolling them over to slam dunk hanzo back on the mattress, slamming in and out of the poor man, wanting hanzo dizzy, overwhelmed with lust, need, to drive him absolutely crazy. Skin loudly slapping agains skin* "my dear- ahhhh..my dear hanzo.."  


#1  
Hanzo: hanzo was definitely discombobulated and he was definitely overwhelmed, if not by lust then he was overwhelmed by jesse in general. Hanzo breathed deeply and panted trying to get his hands free after a few moments, still wanting to hold onto jesse while they fucked, eyes opening to blearily try to pick jesse out from the darkness of his room, crying out for him softly {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: *jesse slowed down a bit, getting rid of the belt that hold hanzo's wrists together, tossing it aside, wrapping his arms around him, wanting him oh so close against him, against his warm soft hairy body, hoping it would make hanzo feel safe*  


#1  
Hanzo: That did work and hanzo held onto jesse tightly, nosing at jesses neck and kissing at it slightly, well trying to kiss at it really the silk kinda prevented that. Hanzo whined and rocked his hips, pulling back a bit to look at jess and pull at the silk a bit, wanting jesse to hear his noises better. Hanzo at this point as forgotten about every reason why he should be quiet. {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "hmn?" He looked at the man in slight confusion. "oh!" he said as he removed the silk from his mouth. And gave him a sweet and loving kiss* "am I doin' alright?" he panted a little, cupping hanzo's cheek.*  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded slightly and panted against jesses lips "ah..perfect....cowboy.." Hanzo bit his lip and leaned into jesses hands "Though ah...you could be rougher...." Hanzo looked away from jesse and swallowed thickly "You could do anything i said earlier..." It was a lot easier to control his noises when jesse was going so slow {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "Ya sure, hanzo?" he rubbed his cheek with his thumb. " I mean I'll have ya screamin'. Not scared we'll get caught? If ya really want me to get rough we'd better head off to my place."  


#1  
Hanzo: "but- i dont want to wait-" Hanzo whined and shifted a bit nuzzling his face back into jesses neck "I want to be fucked here, and i want it rough" Hanzo growled softly and squirmed a bit {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "as ya wish.. anything for you." he pecked hanzo's cheek before he roughly yanked his hair, leaning down to feast on his neck with a wolf-like growl, slamming back into the man underneath him*  


#1  
Hanzo: "Ah!- Jesse!-" Hanzo cried out and tilted his head to the side, body shaking as jesse slammed into him. Hanzo shut his eyes tightly and swallowed thickly, lips staying parted as he panted and moaned {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "Yes?" he groaned against his skin, oh how he loved to finally hear hanzo beg, to hear him moan for no one else but him.* "somethin' ya need?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo groaned softly and buried his face into jesses neck, shaking his head slightly and reaching a hand down to stroke himself off, he didnt know if he was allowed to our not but he sure was going at it, probably close to climax if not right there at the edge {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: He smiled, holding him close, practically snuggling him but keeping up the rough pace. "Hhh-hahh.." he moans lowly, he loved how hanzo felt around him, "I'm- I'm close.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded slightly and whined, covering his mouth with his free hand and letting it muffle his noises. Hanzos hand stuttered slightly as he reached his climax, cum spilling over his hand and onto his stomach, some of it getting rubbed onto jesses soft tummy from their closeness {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: Jesse slammed in a few more times before he came right inside of hanzo, shivering in pure pleasure, slowing the pase as he pants and gulps, carefully pulling out of him and laying beside him, catching his breath* "hahhh...nghh..." he wheezes a bit.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo shivered slightly and wiped his hands off on the sheets, sitting up slightly only to hiss out and shift off of his ass growling out softly because fuck, his ass hurt. Hanzo shifted onto his side and wrapped his arms around jesse kissing at his scruffy face "i love you cowboy.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: His eyes widened at that. Did hanzo really say that? He knew that he wanted to tell hanzo how he felt during sex but he wasn't sure if it wasn't the right moment. Clearly it was. Well, next time he would say so over and over again. He scoots closer and cups his cheek. "Love ya way more, Archer.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "I doubt it." Hanzo hummed softly and shifted "How about you kiss my ass cowboy? after all kisses are a great medicine when your hurt, hence 'kiss it better'.." Hanzo nuzzled jesses beard and carded a hand through his hair "What do you say jesse? you could clean me out too..after all you made a big mess....." {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "still in the mood, honey- I mean- hanzo. I meant hanzo." he groaned, it was so hard not to give him sweet nicknames. "and sure, I could do that. Anythin' for you."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gave a tiny huff "I meant alternations of my name McCree, pet names are okay though, things like honey and darlin are fine.." Hanzo shifted onto all fours and shook his ass "Or if you're up for it we could go again.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: "well I'll be damned..." He chuckled and smacked hanzo's ass. "dirty lil archer, you." he winked at him and got behind him. "Yeah, this cowboy could go all night long if needed, honey."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo yelped softly "First actually, before we do go again, we should probably go to your place, my father does not need to hear us and if he already has then we definitely need to go..so how about you kiss my ass better and then get dressed and take me to your place.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "ya got it honey." he said as he leaned down to give his ass a smack followed by sweet loving pecks before getting off of the bed. "will ya be able to walk or do you need me to carry ya?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo yelped again when his ass was smacked again, only accentuating the pain which only made the kisses sting so good against his skin. Hanzo shifted and stood up slightly, unsteadily, holding onto his bedpost for help. "I will, probably need your help.." Hanzo huffed before snatching jesses blouse and putting it on, which was followed by his hat and fumbling with the buttons, squinting in the darkness of the room "Turn the lights on McCree, I cannot see..." {Want to see the rest?}  


#3  
Mccree: He nodded and searched for the lights, turning them on, covering his big junk with his hands, now his soft hairy body fully exposed to the archer, getting a little shy. "my my my, look at'cha." he chuckled softly. "ya look mighty fine 'n my clothes."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and stumbled over to jesse, kissing him feverishly "Jesse," Hanzo paused making sure he had his attention, even using his first name. "You are beautiful, your body is beautiful." Hanzo gently ran a hand up and down jesses chest before leaning down to press a kiss to his tummy "I love you jesse. I do not care about how you look so do not shame yourself about it, I just need to know that you love me back." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: The affection the man gave to his body made him feel a little better. "Ya sure ya don't mind? I mean, i'm not exactly a super model. Or one of those fit male strippers with a perfect body." He rests his forehead against hanzo's. "'Course i love ya.." he closed his eyes. "Does this mean we're uh...officially..a thing?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Yes it does jesse, now come on, get dressed, i think ill spend the night with you as well." Hanzo hobbled back over to the set and sat down on it uncomfortably, putting underwear on and the going to get a pair of baggy sweat pants "If you had a perfect body jesse i would not have even spared you a glance, i do have a preference you know." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ya do?" He looked curious. He walked over and put on his jeans and boots, running his fingers through his own hair. "Darlin' i need my shirt."  


#1  
Hanzo: "No you dont. You look better without it." Hanzo stood up shakily and then walked over to jesse slowly "Carry me cowboy, walking hurts." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "But- hanners, it's cold outside." He held the man close, nuzzling him sweetly. "I promise ya can wear it when we get back home."  


#1  
Hanzo: "How do you think i will feel without a shirt? Come on i bet your place isn't even that far from here, please jesse? pretty pretty please?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: How could he say no to him. He sighed and picked him up bridal style. "Ya better reward me with somethin'" he said as he checked if he got everything, wrapping his red cloak around the two of em* "which way t'go ?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "You are supposed to know where to go are you not?" Hanzo shifted to mainly wrap the serape around jesse, since he of course didnt have a shirt on "Im sure you can take me out the way you came in, unless you are still drunk to some extent, then you are welcome to risk leaving out of my room by the door" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Window it is." He said as he jumped out of it, landing on his feet, he quickly closed it with one hand before holding hanzo close and finding an easy and quiet way to escape, shivering slightly. Making his way to his own cozy little home he opened the door and got in, kicking the door shut. "Ere we are."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo clinged to jesse as best as he could, maybe only slightly scared he'd be dropped at some point. "...i have to say, you live in a better place than i had first thought, no offense of course, i just did not know what to expect of a cowboys living choices." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Well it sure ain't fancy. But it's small n' cozy and i like it." It looked a lot like a cottage, he walked towards his bedroom, gently laying hanzo down on his large bed . "There ya go. I'm gon' turn up the heat just a lil."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Im sorry, i should have given you your shirt back, you may have it back now, even if we will be undressing again anyways.." Hanzo frowned slightly and started to unbutton the blouse, holding it out to jesse afterwards. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He gave hanzo a warm smile. "Keep it, darlin'" he winks at him and goes to turn up the heat just a little, coming back he sits back down next to him, looking in his eyes. "I'm such a lucky cowboy. Glad my effort wasn't a waste.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Just hope i do not regret anything in the morning. I am still a bit drunk and there is the possibility that i may regret this because of my father." Hanzos look hardened "But i am sober enough to tell you i love you, okay jesse? i. love. you. dont forget that." Hanzo pulls jesse close and kisses him hard {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He kisses him back with equal hunger, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close against his soft body. It felt so good to hear someone say that he was loved, truly loved. And the fact it was hanzo saying it made him feel even more special. "As long as ya-mnhh" he tried to speak between kisses. "Don't forget how much i adore ya.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hushed him with another kiss and wrapped his arms around jesses neck, taking his time with this kiss and only pulling away for air "What do you want to do this time cowboy? shouldnt you be good with rope..? i heard cowboys had a good handle with rope.....id loved to be all tied up and pretty for you..and if you have any toys you can play with me.." Hanzo pressed tiny little kisses to jesses beard {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He shivered at that. "So kinky.." he bit his lip as his eyes fluttered shut. "Y-yeah i got rope. Though i wonder if you can make me beg. To make me a moanin' mess.." he blushed a little, willingly to submit to hanzo if he was up for it.  


#1  
Hanzo: "o-oh..i...maybe some other time? I'm a better dom when i have a clear mind and when i have access to all of my, ahem, toys." Hanzo huffed and looked away from jesse "If you don't mind waiting of course.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "No no- of course not, darlin'" he shook his head a bit with an awkward little chuckle. He stood up and walked out. "Stay here, han." He said as he went to get his rope, returning with a smirk.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gave a tiny nod and huffed "I'm sorry.."Hanzo looked up at jesse as he returned and his breath hitched "Next time..ill tie you up in silk..pamper you real nice.....only gonna give you kisses and nuzzles till you really start begging, i know how to drive someone crazy.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "That sounds real nice, sugar. But for now, i'm going to make ya go absolutely crazy." He sat next to him and started to wrap the rope around hanzo's wrists and tie it behind his back. Then he wrapped it around his beautiful thighs."ya gotta get off the bed for a moment, honey.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grunted and nodded shifting to get of the bed, shakily standing up, having trouble staying stand up and falling into jesse a bit since he couldnt stop himself from falling "Dirty cowboy. Tying my hands up, what if i fell? hm {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: *he gently pushed him on his knees, tying the rope from his thighs to his feet and back to his wrists* "there we go." He took a few steps back to look at the helpless archer, smirking. "I thought i'd be so kind enough to give yer ass a lil' rest and to put your mouth to some good use."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Really? you dirty dirty cowboy, i expect you to be careful then, some of my teeth are sharper than normal, dont forget I've also got a tongue piercing, and my gag is terrible if you go fast and rough, if you dont you'll be able to get me to deep throat you pretty early" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He stands close to hanzo, his crotch almost pressed against his face. He ran his fingers through hanzo's hair lovingly. As he unbuckles his belt he lets his jeans drop to the floor along with his boxers, his big thick length pressing against hanzo's face gently. "I like the sound of that, darlin'"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out softly, leaning into jesses hand for a moment before shifting a little in his binds and opening his mouth for jesse, ready to take his dick in when ever jesse wanted to start to press in. Hanzo flicked his tongue out at jesses tip, grazing it slightly, trying to make him start already {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He placed his hands on the back of hanzos head and gently pushed in with a satisfied groan. "Mnhhh...honey." he almost purred out. Biting his lip he took it slow first, letting hanzo getting used to his dick.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo made a soft noise around jesse dick, eyes lidding as he stared up at jesse , swallowing around his dick and hallowing his cheeks as jesse guided himself in and out of his mouth, keeping his jaw nice and relaxed like a good cockslut {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Nhh.. ya should see yer face, darlin'. How beautiful ya are. And so so needy. I might be a dirty cowboy but yer a desperate lil' archer? Ain'cha?" He gulped thickly, still feeling very hot due to the alchohol but also because of his beautiful boyfriend obediently sucking him off. Gently rolling his hips he looked down at hanzo full of adoration and love.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos flush darkened at the cowboys talk. Hanzo started to take things into his own hands, bobbing his head faster and sucking harder, dragging that pretty little navy blue ball along every thing he could, even pulling back a tad to have a tiny little make out session with jesses tip, eyes completely on what he was doing at this point. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Damn, Darlin'." he said softly, pressing his cock back down hanzo's throat, noticing the man wanted more. So he slowly pushed in deeper and deeper. "keep up with me." he growled, remembering what hanzo said a few minutes ago. if he went slow he was able to deepthroat him and jesse was more than eager to find out.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo stopped what he was doing completely and let jesse take control back, letting out a few harsh breaths through his nose as jesse pushed down into his throat, making a soft noise when jesse had pushed in all the way. Hanzo had his head tilted uo a bit, and if jesse looked hard enough, or felt his throat, there would be a bulge down some of his throat where jesses cock was. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ohhhhh... honey." he said in pure bliss, breathing heavy as he gave hanzo some time to adjust. "ya sure know how t' treat a man." He smirked at that, looking him right in the eyes, scanning him, looking at every detail of his face, his lips, his cheeks his- bulged throat? He moved just slightly to check what he just saw was correct and it was. "wow..." he said as he was really impressed. standing back he took a firm grip on hanzo's hair. "want me to face fuck ya now?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo stared up at jesse silently for a few moments, not moving an inch before he slowly slowly nodded, he trusted jesse to not go too fast. But if he didnt it wasn't like he necessarily had a way to stop him, with being tied up and all, and the thought that jesse would do something that he said specifically not to do sure did get him hella aroused. Hanzo made a soft noise around jesse cock, moving his tongue under his cock a little, trying to entice him into starting. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "heh, alright honey." he said as he began to roll his hips at a steady pace, his eyes fluttering close as he couldn't get enough of the warmth of hanzo's mouth. "ahh..." he moaned every now and again, still careful with making noise even though it was safe enough to even scream. "ohh... oh wow, doll.." he hummed. the tongue piercing made it tickle a bit, which jesse really liked. "i'm such a lucky man.."anzo breathed heavily though his nose, having to pull off him after a few moments just to properly breath, panting softly as he started up at jesse "I suppose..that makes two of us.." Hanzo swallowed a tiny bit before opening his mouth up for jesse, letting him get back to face fucking him, letting his tongue slide out as far as it could, tilting his head up a tiny bit to make reentering his mouth a tad easier {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He smiled even more at hanzo's words, glad that he felt the same way. As soon as hanzo's lips where wrapped around his cock again, jesse started to move his hips a little faster than before, keeping hanzos face pressed against himself. "Nhhh.. ohh..oh darlin- oh my sweet hanzo-"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo made these soft little noises around jesses cock, he wasn't going that fast, hanzo could deal with this pace pretty well. Hanzo rocked his hips and rolled them, trying to get some friction, any friction on his poor leaking cock, these little whines bubbling up from his throat and getting muffled by jesse cock {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "ya sound so lovely." he whispers through his groans, going a little faster and harder. "fuck han- i-  


#2  
Mccree: he felt himself getting close, looking back down at his boyfriend*  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gagged and tried to flinch back, jesses hands stopping him from getting too far, his throat convulsed, trying to force jesses cock from his mouth. Hanzo couldnt exactly get away but he also didnt want to choke on his boyfriends dick..okay so maybe that was a lie {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "you okay there. doll?" he chuckled before he choked in a moan as he shot his load down hanzo's throat, shivering in need. He slowly pulled out and let go of hanzo. "s-sorry about that, darlin'.."  


#1  
Hanzo: hanzo let himself fall back with a pant, having very much made a mess on the floor while jesse was busy making him gag and choke on his cock. Some of jesses cum drip down his chin when he was forced to cough some of it up, "mnh...dirty..dirty cowboy...." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "shit, you okay?" jesse looked a little worried and kneeled down infront of him, wiping the cum off his chin and cupping his cheek. "should i untie ya?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Jesse. i want you to look at me and tell me if i look like i want to be untied." Hanzo knocked his forehead with jesses gently "Though as much as i want to stay in my binds i would like to take a tiny break, i am thirsty.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#1  
Hanzo: "So..yes please..." Hanzo murmured and pressed a light kiss to jesses lips {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "of course." he returned the peck on his lips and gave him a warm smile, crawling over to untie hanzo. "there we go, darlin'" he said as he tossed the rope to the side and gently helped hanzo to get on his feet. "you alright?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo leaned into jesse and hummed softly "I did tell you earlier i had an asphyxiation kink did i not? id love to have your hands around my neck cowboy." Hanzo murmur softly and nuzzled underneath jesses jaw "Carry me to your kitchen, i do not know where it is.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He nodded and got up, carrying hanzo to the kitchen bridal style. "even though ya got that kink, which i love, don't worry. i still don't want to hurt my precious lil' archer. well.. not too bad." he chuckled a bit at that, nuzzling him lovingly. As they arrived in the kitchen jesse turned on the lights, setting hanzo back down on his feet. "what would ya like to drink?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "mm, surprise me gunslinger. Whatever you'd like to give me." Hanzo hopped up onto the kitchen counter "What would you like to do for christmas Jesse? since it is so close, and since we have each other now. I am assuming you were there to drink away your unstable emotions, assuming that you were going to spend christmas alone." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ouch?" he snorts a little and shrugs. "Yeah, even though that sounds very depressing now you say it, it's true." He frowned a little as he opened the fridge, looking for a drink. "why where you in the bar anyway?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Well Genji was supposed to be buying me a drink but i only tagged along because i was hoping to run into you. I have gifts for you and i was unsure if i was going to see you again. I would give them to you but my father took them, i think one of them was for the best that he took it since it would have definitely been too sudden.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He looked over his shoulder, eager to know what it would've been. "Ya..brought gifts?" he blushed a little at that and scratched the back of his neck. "Gee, babydoll..." he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, shutting the door with his hip. "Well so did i actually. i got somethin' for you too."  


#1  
Hanzo: "i ah, suppose i could give you my half of the gift, since father took your half..it would ruin the surprise but i think you'd be really happy with it. It is the only give i have with me at the moment. let me go get it for you.." Hanzo got off the counter and leaned up to kiss jesses cheek, going back to jesse rooms to look for the aforementioned gift {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He blinked, wanting to hold hanzo back, to wait for the surprise, but the man looked so eager to get it for him, he just let him do so instead. In the meantime he went to get his present as well, meeting back in the kitchen.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo shifted and clenched the small ring in his palm, it was a silver ring that had a revolver engraved into it and overlapping another piece of silver, it had japanese symbols on it as it was his own and not jesses, where he'd gotten them to put spanish on his. "I am unsure if it would be too sudden to give you it...would you prefer waiting..?" hanzo looked hella nervous, rocking back and further on his feet as he worried his bottom lip {Want to see the rest?}  


#1  
Hanzo: "I could possibly get yours from father by then.." He murmured softly and looked up at jesse hesitantly. the one he had made for jesse was silver and gold,and it had both of his dragons engraved into it {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ya gotta do what feels right, darlin'. if you think this is the perfect moment to do so then i respect that. if you want to wait till christmas then that's fine too." he said with his warm deep voice, hoping to calm hanzo down just a little, god he was so nervous and it killed jesse. whatever it was that had hanzo shaking in his boots, jesse wanted to take it away as soon as possible.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo swallowed thickly and nodded, taking a deep breath "I trust that you won't turn me down so fast. I should wait, I know I should, but I hate waiting to ask, I love you Jesse, alright?" Hanzo sighed softly before getting down on one knee and presenting the ring out to jesse, eyes closing as he first spoke in Japanese [ジェシー、私と結婚しますか?] then he looked up at Jesse for a few quick moments before repeating himself in English "Jesse McCree, Will you marry me..?" He was hesitant to say it in English but Jesse needed to know what he said {Want to see the rest?}

#2  
Mccree: Jesse set the bottle of whiskey and cups on the counter, eager to know what this was all about. "it's okay darlin' go ahead." As he watched hanzo move down on one knee he covered his mouth with one hand eyes widening as his blush only darkened. He felt tears burning in the corners of his eyes, swallowing thickly. "D-darlin?" he looked down at the beautiful ring and back at hanzo. He tried his absolute best not to cry but who was he kidding as tears streamed down his cheeks. Dropping to his knees he nodded eagerly. "yes! oh honeybee, yes! of course- i'd love to!" He smiled from ear to ear.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo made a soft noise of relief and hugged Jesse tightly, shutting his eyes with a soft little sigh "You'll have to wait until I get yours from father, I think yours is beautiful, I made sure to have it made special for you.." Hanzo pressed his face into Jesse's chest mumbling into it "I am sorry I rejected you for so long- I- I was worried, I thought I would disappoint and dishonor my father-" Hanzo swallowed thickly and huffed softly " but I thought if dishonoring him means I get to be with you the it's worth it..." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse held him close, very close. running his fingers through his hair. "seems like my shameless flirtin' and name calling worked in my favor." he joked and chuckled softly. He held hanzo close to his chest and pressed kisses to his forehead. "i got something for you too.." he was beginning to grt a little shy now, he just hoped hanzo would love his present as much as he loved hanzo's. He grabbed the box and handed it over. there where two ribbons inside, both white. one longer than the other. both covered in beautiful patterns. "i uh... kind of wanted to ask ya the same thing.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "I love you cowboy." Hanzo leaned up to press his lips to jesses, before taking the smaller ribbon and using it to swiftly tie jesses hair back "The specific reason as to why you have given these to me is currently unknown but theres a lot of ways i can use these, and as we found at they're good gags, ribbon is also nice shibari and could use them for my hair, my yukatas, my bow, my kimono etc etc. Care to tell me the exact purpose of them my lovely wife?.." Hanzo grinned slightly and kissed at jesses jaw {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He blushed a little. "Well with those matching ribbons i wanted to ask ya to marry me..i know it ain't as special as a ring but. i had em made." he took the longer ribbon and tied hanzo's hair in a bun. "Sorry.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Hush cowboy, i love them." He nuzzled jesses neck before just leaning against him "father will not be happy about me marrying someone such as yourself..but....if its any condolence I'm glad i did. I would love to spend all my days with you Jesse." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He wiped his own tears, trying to hold em back. "likewise, sweetheart. i sur, truly am a lucky cowboy." he pressed him closer against his soft warm and hairy body.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo took a moment to just sit there with jesse, happily cuddled up in his arms before he sighed softly and gently rubbed at jesses hairy chest "Didnt you promise me a drink and some more sex? I'm sure i deserve double that now.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "i sure did, darlin'." he smiled and gently got on his feet, grabbing the bottle and two glasses, going back to the bedroom. he set the glasses on the nightstand and poured them both one. "there ya go honey."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and followed jesse along, taking a seat on his bed and picking up one of the glasses "Hm. i thought you knew i didnt like whiskey.." hanzo dipped his tongue into it "it doesnt tale all that bad, did you do something to it?" Hanzo clinked his tongue piercing against the edge of the glass when he pulled away from it {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "no i didn't actually. want me to get somethin' else instead?" he downed the drink in one gulp, groaning heavily.  


#1  
Hanzo: "I think i can handle it, i think my taste buds are merely reconsidering it. come sit down i want to sit on your lap and kiss you with whiskey in my mouth," {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He snorts at that and sits down next to him. "and i want to pour whiskey on your nipples and suck and lap it off." he blushed a little and leaned in to nuzzle hanzo's neck. "mnhh.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Oh.." Hanzo flushed a little before he was straddling jesse and taking a sip of his whiskey, keeping it in his mouth and the kissing jesse, slipping his tongue into jesses mouth and then giving him the whiskey instead before pulling back with a small huff "id like that.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He let hanzo straddle him and locked lips with him, opening his mouth to gulp it down with a hum, alchohol burning in his chest. "mnh..." he broke the kiss and licked his lips. "yeah?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded and shifted in jesses lap, sipping on his glass a little before trying to do what jesse did earlier and gulp it all down, only managing to make a mess of alcohol on himself and nearly choke on the liquid. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse laughed softly. "oh oh, honey, easy there." he leaned in to lap the alcohol off of his chest, humming softly as he flicked his tongue around hanzo's nipple before giving it a suck.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out and grumbled softly into his glass before he huffed and leaned into jesse, making a soft noise and wrapping his arm around jesses neck "Ah- Jesse..those- those are-" Hanzo bit back a sharp gasp at the suck and close his eyes tightly "Sensitive!- ah--" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse growled in response, loving the sounds his man made. "Oh?" He looked up at him, pupils blown wide with lust. He slowly swirled his tongue around the sensitive nipple. Gripping a handfull of hanzos beautiful tit. "Mnhh..let me hear ya, honey, light of my life.." he hummed as he gently nibbled on one nipple and pinched the other  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined and shut his eyes tightly letting out these soft little puffs of air as jesse started to mess with his chest, making these soft little 'hah', 'haah' noises as he gripped onto jesse tightly, rolling and bucking his hips slightly "Jesse- ah- please-" he didnt know specifically what he was pleading for, but right now he just wanted more {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Yes, sweetie?" He hums and smirks, loving how eager hanzo is. He wraps his arms around him, roaming his hands over his back before he harshly bites into his tit with a loud growl.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo lifted a hand up to his mouth, muffling his sweet noises as jesse abused him so sweetly. Hanzo moved his hand away for a moment to talk before having to immediately clamp his hand down as he let out a loud moan at the harsh bit {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: That made him shiver from head to toe, smirking as he lapped and sucked on the mark. Moving to leave the same harsh bite on his other tit. "Sing for me, angel." He said as he gave hanzos ass a loud and hard smack.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo cried out from behind his hand, still insisting on having it pressed right over his lips, most likely embarrassed by the noises jesse was dragging from him. Hanzo rocked his hips and hid his face in jesses neck, having to lean down and disturb jesses chest abusing to do so {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He whined a little at that. "Darlin' i can't please ya like this." He ran his fingers through his hair, nuzzling the man on top of him. "Need a moment?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "..no is just....they are really sensitive you know?" Hanzo murmured softly and sighed shifting back up onto his knees so jesse could tongue his chest worship, hands wrapped around his neck gently {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Yeah, so i've heard. " he smirks and looks up at him leaning back in to start biting and growling around his tit, digging his nails in his back as he drags them down, wanting to mark him up. Wanting everyone to know hanzo was only his to adore.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined and bit his lip, back arching as jesse dug his nails in and dragged them down across his back, hissing at the slight stinging his nails left before swallowing thickly and closing his eyes "Ah- jesse- you mustn't- not where- not where father could see- i still need to go back there-" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He chuckled at that. "Oh? Yer so naughty hanzo..Pretending to be such a lil angel..When in fact yer a devil. A wonderful one who i adore so much. " he decided to stop scratching at hanzos back, not wanting him to get into trouble.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined softly and rolled his hips slowly, pressing a kiss to jesses lips to shut him up "Just fuck me you dirty cowboy, i want it hard." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He rolled them over, straddling hanzo, he grabbed the bottle and took a few gulps before setting it back down and pressing his body against hanzo. "How hard."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and growled challengingly "As hard as you can give it to me cowboy. As rough and as kinky as you can give it to me." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "As ya wish sugar, but if it's too much then tell me to stop." He said as he held him close and got on the middle of the bed. Turning hanzo around so he was on his stomach. "Ass in t'air, darlin."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded and shifted to lift his ass up for jesse, keeping his face and chest pressed down in the sheets though. "Will i get to know what you will be doing before you do it? or will it remain a secret?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ya mean how hard i'll treat ya? How rough i'm goin' to be?" He smacked hanzos ass and grinned. "Well maybe i'll do somethin' ya mentioned earlier. " he hummed and spreads his ass cheeks to get a good look. "My my.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo bit his lip and whined loudly, burying his face into the sheets with a soft noise as his ass was smacked and then pulled apart so jesse could look at his hole, he could feel that his hole was gaping now. Hanzo made a soft little noise when he felt cum start to drip from his hole now that he was being held open, throughly embarrassed {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Still so full..." he smirked and admired him. "Want me to get some lube or do you think the cum will be enough?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo swallowed thickly "I think the cum will be enough.." Hanzo bit his lip and let out a soft growl "But dont lose any of it cowboy." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ya got it, boss." He said as he grabbed his own cock and lined up with hanzos ass, pressing the tip against his entrance and pushed in with a low satisfied groan. "Don't worry, i'll make sure yer ass stays nice n' stuffed."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grunted softly and shut his eyes, whining softly and rocking his hips back against jesse a little "I want you to ah, tell me what youre doing as you do it, alright cowboy? think you can do that for me?" Hanzo paused "Besides that do whatever you'd like.." he murmured softly and tugged a pillow over for him to bury his face in {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "I got'cha." He looked at hanzo with a warm smile. "I'll do my best. " he smacked his ass again as he grabbed a fistful of hanzo hair, roughly tugging at it. "Ah ah ah, now none o' that hidin', sweetheart. I want to hear ya." He said as he slammed in his thick length. "I want to hear ya as i make ya mine over n' over."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo cried out softly as Jesse hand fisted into his ponytail and yanked his head back, just gripping onto the pillow now, a loud moan leaving his lips as jesse slammed hard into him, thighs trembling, breath shaky, and jesse has barely even started to do anything. this was going to be a long night {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Do ya hear yaself? Ya naughty lil' dragon."  


#2  
Mccree: "So eager, so so needy." He slammed in over and over a few times. "Sing, darlin. Sing for your man." He smacked and kneaded hanzos ass, biting his lower lip.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo cried out again for jesse, letting his moans just flow from his lips like a river, pushing back against jesse and making these little 'hah, 'haaah' noises when he wasn't busy moaning or whining, sometimes though, the noises would mesh together {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "You sound so beautiful. I know i've said so before but damn, kitten.." he pushed hanzo down, pressing his face in the pillow, digging his nails in his ass cheek as he roughly smacked in and out, skin loudly slapping against skin.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo groaned into the pillows and gripped at the bedsheets, he easily let jesse manipulate his body and then kept it in the position afterwards, easily bending to jesse’s will. His beautiful noises now getting muffed as his face was pressed into the pillow, but hanzo definitely didnt mind. Hanzo loved jesse showing off his dominance, he loved jesse pressing his soft warm hairy american body up against him. he loved jesse in general. Hanzo hoped that after this he'd reek of jesses scent. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Oh honey" He moaned softly, loving how they shared and shower their love. Even though it might be a little kinkier than people are used to. He loved the way Hanzo was so hard to get and yet here he was, moaning and groaning only for him. This beauty wasn't just his boyfriend. He was about to be his husband. "You okay there honey? Thumbs up if ya are." He said through huffs and groans.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded out and huffed softly, rocking his hips and shifting one of his hands to give Jesse a thumbs up, pushing back against him slightly to try to entice him to go faster, because he's noticed that everytime Jesse stops to speak or admire Hanzo he got real slow with his thrusting and it was starting to get a tad annoying {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Good." He smiled as he picked up the pace again, knowing hanzo was okay it meant he didn't have to hold back. He went faster and faster, rougher and rougher as he dragged his nails over hanzos lower back. Growling as he lost control.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined and started to moan into jesses pillow louder, the noises still pretty muffled but the volume of them was starting to make the pillow pretty much useless at this point. Hanzos back was probably decorated in all these pretty little red agitated lines, some of them probably having drawn blood from how much jesse was dragging his nails down the same spots. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Can't believe how kinky you are, hon." He said as he pulled out and turned hanzo around, spreading his legs and pressing back in, leaning in to wrap his hands around hanzo's throat, looking hanzo right in the eyes with a look so dominant, so different than the affectionate, sweet look he normally had.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo made a dazed and confused noise as he was flipped before his eyes widened and he became so flustered as Jesse's hands wrapped around his throat, licking his lips slightly before whining and swallowing thickly, eyes quickly finding a different spot to stare at since Jesse had gained a, ah, rather dominant look to his face. Hanzo was so god damn aroused, softly little pants left his lips as he waited for jesse to move inside him again {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He tightened his grip around hanzos throat and started to slam in again with loud smacks, making sure to keep his promise, to keep hanzo filled. And he would fill him over and over, owning him, marking him up. "Slutty lil' dragon..." he smirked.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gasped and instinctively shot both hands up to grab at Jesse's wrist before they just held onto his arm and used it a a temporary anchor as Jesse both choked and fucked into him, he noises ceasing slightly when his hand tightened around his throat {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Got nothin' more to say eh, Archer? Hehe." He laughed softly as he released his throat with one hand and leaned down to grab the bottle of alcohol and pour some over his chest, setting the bottle down he leaned back in to lap it up and suck on his nipples again, followed by a harsh bite again.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gasped and coughed slightly when his throat was released, trying to suck in these harsh breaths, his throat burning from being pushed against so harshly. Hanzo cried out when the cold liquid of the whiskey was poured over his chest, squirming and moaning under Jesse as he started to play with his nipples {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Mnh, darlin' my pretty, sweet hanzo.." he made sure he lapped every single drop of alcohol off of his chest. "Honey i- i'm close." He huffs and groans as his thrusts slow down a little but they sure do get rougher and harder.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gasped again loudly, reaching up to tug Jesse forward so he could kiss at his lips feverishly as he was fucked harder and rougher, soft little whines leaving his lips with every breath. Hanzo moaned out against Jesse's lips when he one, tasted the buzz of alcohol in his mouth, and then two when Jesse thrusted up into his prostate, trying to muffle himself with Jesse's lips {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He kissed back passionately, holding him close, wanting to be close with him. "Mnh- nh- hanzo-" he softly moaned his name against his mouth, thrusts getting rougher as he got closer and closer, groaning in pleasure and singing hanzo's name as he came, filling hanzo up once again.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gasped when Jesse filled him up yet again, the cum getting pushed deeper inside him, causing Hanzo to cry out and cum himself at the feeling of Jesse filling him. Hanzo moaned Jesse's name as he came other various noises also following afterwards {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse panted and stays put for a little while. After he calmed down he carefully and slowly pulled out. "H-how was" he gulped thickly, catching his breath. "How was that? I didn't hurt ya too bad, right?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gasped and shot a hand down to stop Jesse's cum from leaking out, biting his lip slightly before looking around "you did fine Jesse...I ah..I don't suppose you have a plug..? I don't want to make a mess after all.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ya seriously want to keep it all in?" He looked surprised as he slowly got off the bed and reached for the box underneath it. "I mean i do got one."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo slowly nodded, face flushed with obvious embarrassment at the fact that Jesse questioned what he wanted, well it wasn't like he'd just let all of that delicious cum go to waste on the bedsheets, after all it felt much better inside him then it did out "please Jesse.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Of course." He opened the box and got a very thick plug out. He crawled back on the bed and carefully pushed it inside him. "This is the thickest i have, he blushed a little at that. "Will this do, honey?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo bit his lip as the thick plug was pushed in, letting out a soft overstimulated moan at the feeling before he just let himself lay back on the bed, huffing out softly "yes, it's fine Jesse..Now get down here and cuddle me.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Yes." He nodded obediently and snuggled up close to him, holding him close against his soft body, running his fingers through hanzos hair.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo made a soft content noise and nuzzled his face into Jesse's neck, kissing at the skin gently before just resting his head there, planning on heading to sleep here soon if Jesse didn't say anything about it {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Would you uh.. would ya like t'stay here for the night?" He murmured softly. "I could make ya breakfast in the mornin'. If ya like.." he bit his lip, his dominant side completely gone.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grunted and nosed at jesses neck with a growl "Does it look like I really want to leave Jesse? Hm?" Hanzo tightened his grip on Jesse a bit and shut his eyes again "I am not going to leave my husband right after I married him, now shut up and let me sleep." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He did as told and remained silent. Soon falling asleep as well, happily. The next morning he woke up early, carefully getting out of bed and getting into the kitchen to make a fine breakfast for the two of them, turning up the radio just slightly, humming along.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo slept peacefully through the night, almost not waking up when Jesse did if it weren't for being moved around when Jesse left him. Hanzo of course just laid there for a long while, trying to piece together what he remembered from last night, the alcohol fucking with his head and making it and everything else hurt like a bitch {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse was almost done with breakfast, putting everything on a big tray, heading into the bedroom with a warm smile. "Mornin' lil' dragon o' mine." He baked some pancakes and eggs with bacon with toast. He set the tray on his bed and crawled next to him. "Tea will be ready soon"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo made a soft noise and grunted "What happened.." Hanzo asked groggily, opening his eyes to stare blearily into Jesse's eyes. "I don't remember a lot of it.." Hanzo flushed heavily when he realize that one, Jesse had one of the rings on and two that he had a plug up his ass. "Oh my god- jesse- what happened" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He frowned a little and chuckled. "Ya..ya really don't remember, doll?" He cocked his head in confusion. "Well what do ya remember, let's start with that shall we?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "ugh," Hanzo ran a hand through his hair " I remember picking you up at the bar," Hanzo grunted and glanced down at his crotch, which was currently betraying his emotions right now "I don't remember giving you that..And I don't remember anything after getting here really....I'm sorry jesse.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He frowned and nodded. "Got it." He was a little sad but it was also understandable since hanzo wasn't used to alcohol as much as Jesse was. He cleared his throat and tried to brush it off. "Well eat ya breakfast  


#2  
Mccree: I didn't make it for nothin."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo frowned slightly "I did make sure to tell you I loved you right? Please tell me that I at least made sure I told you that I loved you." Hanzo picked up the tray and popped a piece of bacon into his mouth "Make no mistake, I don't regret anything I did with you last night." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "You uh.. asked me to marry ya.." he now felt nervous as well. "We had lots of sex..you told me you loved me over and over." He cut the pancakes in pieces and took a bite.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded "I suppose asking when I was sober would have been much more affective, don't worry though, I seriously don't regret it." Hanzo cut a piece of the egg white off and ate it, humming softly "Thank you Jesse." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "For what, honey?" He said as he looked at the other. "And ya still can ask me again if ya want." He smirks.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and nodded "Of course." Hanzo pulled Jesse over into a kiss, speaking against his lips "Jesse McCree would you do the honor of making me the happiest and luckiest man in the world and marry me?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Aw shucks, darlin.." he chuckled, blushing like crazy. "Yeah i- i'd love that honeybee.." he nuzzled him. "Ya should've seen ya'self yesterday. It was so admireable."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and crossed his arms "Why dont you tell me about how i acted? i would absolutely like to know how i acted with you yesterday, i dont get the chance to hear about how I've acted running off alcohol much, nor do i get to hear about how someone thinks i was admirable." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Well.. " he said as he thought for a moment. "ya where very stubborn at the bar last night. i was tryin' to flirt with ya as usual. you stole my hat, wanted to keep it and such. then you actually invited me over to have sex, which i wouldn't say no to of course." He took another bite of his pancakes. "you where late home, almost got in trouble and i sneaked into ya bedroom to surprise ya."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo set the tray to the side and nodded, humming softly in consideration before he started to eat some of the pancake, just picking up a dry one to chew on as he shifted to lean on jesse "Continue then, i am eager to find out how i acted drunk and nervous, I'm sure my mental dispute over asking you to marry me was a mess, please, continue jesse." Hanzo made a motion with his hand before pausing "Explain the plug as well." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "heh, sure, honey." he said as he got comfortable, resting his back against the pillow, wrapping an arm around hanzo. "i gagged ya with your silk ribbon, making sure no one could here ya moaning and begging for me. After one round you wanted to go to my home and actually made me carry ya half naked since ya where so stubborn to keep my clothes on." he softly laughed at that. "We arrived here an' ah.... i tied ya up, face fucked ya. after that you wanted to get a drink and we got more wasted. that's when you also started talking about having gifts for me. which was the ring. oh darlin' you where so nervous. goin' down on one knee for me." he pecked hanzo's forehead. "you where shaking and blushing but of course i said yes. i believe ya said yer father has my ring?" he shrugged and continued. "anyway we fucked again, ya wnated me to be rough so that's what you got. i scratched ya, choked ya, stuff like that. you didn't want to lose any cum after we where done so that's why you got the plug."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded leaning against jesse heavier, nosing at the bottom of his jaw before kissing the bone there "Hm, sounds like i was a real fool. i wouldnt have asked you unless the cherry blossoms were falling, it'd honestly have to be pretty cliche and romantic, thats probably the only way i wouldve done it sober, but since it has already been done there is no need for that, unless you'd like to arrange our marriage to be somewhere cliche like that then i shall have it done." Hanzo hummed lifting himself and turning jesses chin so he could kiss jesse, humming against his lips and only stopping when he pulled away "I love you Jesse, rest assured we will be properly married soon enough, cliche or not." Hanzo huffed softly and shifted "This plug and your talk I'm afraid is spoiling my need to eat actual food. I am hungry for something else,"Hanzo grunted softly and straddled jesse "if you get what i mean." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He smiled. "well no need to ask me again but, i'd love to see an actual cherry blossim tree. as embarrassing as it is, i've never seen one, and i got a big soft spot for cliches, so i'd love that." he got all warm each time hanzo told him he loved him, since he was very insecure about himself. He blinked in surprise as hanzo straddled him, looking up at him with flushed cheeks. "yer not gonna finish your breakfast, honey?" Even though hanzo almost ate it all anyway he quickly reached over to finish it, not wanting it to go to waste. "and..then what would ya like? Tea? i actually bought this tea you're so fond of."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded "I will make sure to get it through to my father that my mind will not be changed about you and that the wedding will have to be scheduled when the cherry blossoms are blooming or falling. Ill make sure for it to be wonderful for you Jesse." Hanzo watched jesse quickly eat the rest of the food so it wouldnt go to waste, while he watched he got a slight flush on his cheeks, his main focus on his throat, watching him swallow the food down. Hanzo swallowed thickly before huffing and nodding, hiding his face in jesses neck hoping he didnt notice his reaction. Hanzo was quiet for a moment before nodding into jesse neck "Yes, i could most definitely do with some tea, but id like to get some sort of relief afterwards as i said your talk got me somewhat...mm, excited." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse nodded as he chewed on his food with a cute smile. He noticed hanzo staring a bit and made him a tad shy. Swallowing his food he waved infront of hanzo. "Darlin'? Yer starin' and blushing. You alright?" He blinked in surprise as hanzo hid his face in his neck. "Then let me get you some, i bought a new flavor i really like." He pecked Hanzo's cheek as he got off of the bed. "Stay here, sweetheart."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined when Jesse saw what he'd done, only flushing darker at being found out, whining again when Jesse left him to his own thoughts. Hanzo shift and stared at the door to jesses room, swallowing thickly before burying his face into his hands, breath coming out in these quick little pants as he tried to not feed the fire and think about all the dirty shit just daring to infiltrate his thoughts. Hanzo couldn't help it though, Jesse's scent was everywhere in the room, and fuck it was strong as hell too. Since Hanzo controlled and had dragon blood running through his veins he also got much more animalistic characteristics, like his sense of smell. Honestly he could probably sniff Jesse out in a crowded as hell bar if ever needed, or just look for a god damn cowboy. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: A little while later Jesse returned with two cups of tea, the aroma filling the room. "here ya go love, it's called "Autumn Storm" it's my favorite actual-  


#2  
Mccree: he looked at hanzo and blinked. "Ya alright? yer face is extremely red." he said as he set the cups down on the night stand, walking towards hanzo to rest his palm against his forehead. "not gettin' ill now, are we?" he looked a little worried, wanting to take care of his man as much as possible. "if so i gotta take care of ya, lil' dragon.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo growled and huffed softly, batting away Jesse's hand with a huff and a shake of his head. Then there was his heat, it's something that really only animals were supposed to experience but he, unfortunately had to be unlucky enough to have been dragged into a bloodline where he's technically part dragon. Though his spirit dragons of course do not experience what he does. Hanzo licked his lips and shifted a bit, he should have known it was coming soon, god damnit he's gonna be a needy little asshole when this really starts to kick in. Hanzo barely managed a thanks as he took the tea from jesse {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "you're welcome." he snorts and shook his head, picking up the tray and returning it to the kitchen before entering the bedroom again and taking his own cup. "hope ya like it, i sure do love it." he said as he just used the cup to warm his hands for now. "Are ya sure yer alright?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed slightly and nodded as he lifted the cup to his lips, slowly drinking down some of the warm liquid with a considerate look, it wasn't the normal kind that he had but it sure was delicious none the less. Hanzo looked up when he was questioned again, he didn't really know how to explain that he was technically part dragon but didn't want to hold it from his husband so he sighed and set the cup down "Do you know what a heat is in regardence to an animal?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Erhh..." he said as he thought for a moment. "isn't that..uh.. "mating time" ? " he looked at hanzo with confusion. carefully blowing his tea and taking a tiny sip.  


#1  
Hanzo: "Bingo." Hanzo nodded before carding a hand through his hair and narrowing his eyes at Jesse "I'm going through a heat, well not officially yet but I will, extremely soon as well. I can't exactly explain the logic about why I have them but the ah, commanders, know very well about it and usually let me have time off so I don't go around begging to be fucked like a needy little whore. The most I can give you is that since I have dragon blood running through me that I have inherited something that maybe actual dragons had gone through, or more animalistic characteristics of what they'd gone through." Hanzo paused to grin at Jesse "I'll also have you know that you have the most appealing scent ever, I have yet to smell anything more delectible than you." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He was a little confused. Not knowing what to do with this information. "So yer tellin' me yer part dragon?" He took a moment to let that sink in. "Aaaaaaand ya want to mate as well? Soon." He nodded and shrugged. "Well i guess i'm not that surprised  


#2  
Mccree: I always thought ya where different. So mysterious, so graceful.." he looked at hanzo with a soft smile. "I'd be even more surprised if you weren't half dragon."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo crossed his arms and shook his head "No, you misunderstood, I wish to be mated not to mate. The particular side that I've taken on is more or less Omega then alpha, I can still be dominate but, I just can't during a heat. I apologize Jesse, I vaguely remember you asking me to Dom you but it will have to wait." Hanzo picked his tea back up and distracted himself with it, trying to ignore Jesses heavy scent in the room, teeth clicking against the glass as he forced himself to bite down on it to hold back a whine {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Oh i see so like a bottom bitch?" He took a sip of his tea and grinned. "Don't worry about it, Hanzo. As long as i can keep being your man and your man only. That's enough for me." Jesse had a very pleasant scent. He smelled like alcohol, yet not too heavy, mixed with just his odor, which didn't stink. He smelled safe, like home. Like a husband.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos breath hitched when Jesse practically called him a bottom bitch, licking his lips and sipping his tea almost as fast and as desperate as someone who had been deprived of it for days, the liquid pleasantly burning his throat as he breathed in Jesses scent {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Hehe." He chuckled softly, waiting for hanzo to finish his tea, brining the cups to the kitchen. He returned and sat next to hanzo, wrapping an arm around him. "How would ya like to spend the day, Archer? Wanna go out for a walk? Stay inside? Take a shower and get cleaned up?" He leaned in to cup hanzo's cheek. "Look at me, dragon."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out as he was forced to look at Jesse panting softly as he stared at Jesse soon just leaning forward to shut him up with a kiss "I'll spend my day with you however I want. I let the day make the important choices so I never specifically plan anything before I do it. But right now I'd like to shower, but if I don't get out of the shower with another load up my ass I am going to be one unhappy denied dragon." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Well shoot, darlin. Sure" he said with a smile and stood up. "I'll turn up the shower alright?" He said as he winked at him before leaving the bedroom and heading to the cozy bathroom  


#2  
Mccree: Everything was cozy is mccree's house. The bedroom, kitchen, anything had a safe and warm vibe to it. As the water was running jesse wiggled off his boxers, looking at himself in the mirror as he once again looked at his belly, humming and turning a bit to check other angles. "Hmmm.."  


#1  
Hanzo: After a moment or so Hanzo got impatient, slipping out of the little bit of clothes he had on and heading down the hall, having to find his way to the bathroom on his own since he was too impatient for Jesse to come back and lead him to it. It wasn't that hard to find Jesse though, with his blood hound like nose. Hanzo grunted softly and snuggled up against Jesse's backside while he checked himself out in the mirror, probably body shaming himself. Hanzo wouldn't stand for it. "You know I love you and your chub right? It's very cute." Hanzo gently ran his hands over Jesse's stomach with a soft hum, nosing at Jesse's shoulder, since well he couldnt exactly reach his neck with his short height {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He gasped in surprise as he felt hanzo's hands on his belly. "Ya do? It's not botherin' ya? I mean. I sorta learned to live with it but from time to time it still gets to me." He squeezed his chub a bit and blushed at hanzo's words. "Thanks..Hanzo." he looked down a bit, frowning. "For accepting me."  


#1  
Hanzo: "mm, I wouldn't have my perfect husband any other way." Hanzo his his shoulder before shifting and stepping back to allow Jesse to turn around "I kind of just wanted to keep what I have in me but ah, I'm not sure how well that would work with shower sex, but you know, I'll always be okay with you eating me out, Finishing up all that delicious cum that's been so delicately preserved in my body for no more than five or so hours depending on the current time" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He turned around and gave him a warm smile. "Let's get ya undressed." He said as he helped him out before guiding him into the shower. He let out a satisfied low hum as the warm water pleased his body, relaxing. "Mnhh.. this sure is nice, ain't it, doll?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed in agreement and pressed up against Jesse's back just breathing his his scent and rutting against him, probably still a tad worked up from earlier. "Could you fuck me before we do the cleaning part? I am in need of some kind of relief right now." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Has your heat started?" He blushed at the rutting. Turning around to hold him close, reaching down to grab the plug and pull it out. "Or are ya just needy?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanson gasped softly when the plug was removed, flushing darkly as he felt a rush of cum just pour down his thighs, his hole trying uslessly to clentch down on it "Rest assured cowboy, you will know if I'm on my heat, there's no way not to know, I act like such a bottom bitch all the time." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "You act like that all the time, honey. So it might be hard to tell." He smiled and leaned in to kiss his man sweetly, wrapping his arms around him to rub little circles in his lower back. "Mnh..don't worry though. If it makes ya feel good i will help.".  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined out long and low when Jesse just so blatantly confirmed that fact that he was a bottom bitch " Am I constantly begging you to fuck me into the mattress? Am I asking you to fuck me so hard that I leave imprints in the mattress? I have barely even shown you a fraction of my bottom bitch self Jesse." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Shoot, really? Because yesterday ya where really begging for it. How extremely dominant you wanted me to be. To mark ya, own ya. And i did quite well." He nuzzled his neck taking off his white ribbon, not wanting to mess it up or anything. He placed it on a towel next to the shower and did the same with hanzo's. "Ya where a beggin' mess. Had me losin' my breath."  


#1  
Hanzo: "I think I recall being drunk, wasted, hammered, completely out of mind and quickly approaching said heat, don't you recall that too cowboy? No? Ah darn I could have sworn I was drunk.." Hanzo snapped at Jesse, rubbing his cheek up against Jesse's hairy chest, liking the scratchy feeling against his skin "Anyway, I need to be fucked, my heat hasn't started yet but I'm aroused and I need relief so I am not aroused when we I dunno go on a walk?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  


Mccree: "Well you where really drunk. I do remember that" he smiles as hanzo rubs his cheek against his chest, running his fingers through his wet hair "Awh hon..isn't that part of the fun? To be aroused in places ya shouldn't be? How i could tease ya.. make you a begging mess. An adorable blushing mess." He wrapped his arms around the shorter man his dick twitching by the thought.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and flushed slightly at the thought "It may seem appealing to you but if you tease me long enough i will not hesitate to push you down onto some surface and ride you. During or near my heat it is not wise to tease, taunt or mock me unless i am tied down. Better get your hands on some rope cowboy. Its going to be a long week." Hanzo growled softly and nosed at jesses chest "Fuck me cowboy." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Wait a week?" He he said in surprise and confusion. "Yer heat will last for a whole damn week?" He reached down to massage his dick slowly before checking if there still was some cum inside of hanzo, pressing a finger in gently. "Sheesh, Hanners.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo flushed and nodded "Yes, it ah usually lasts that long and uh, on some occasions longer but i am hoping for your sake that it doesnt since i doubt you will have the stamina..." Hanzo trailed off as he felt jesse reach around him and press a finger in, he still had some cum inside of him but most of it had trailed down his legs and got wash offed. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Don't have the stamina, excuse you?" He let go of him and crossed his arms. "What makes ya think i don't have the stamina?" He looked him over and cocked his head to the side. "Just because i'm outta shape doesn't mean i can't please my man as much as he wants.'  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and grunted softly "I did not mean it in that way jesse. I mean that you will have been spent by all the sex, i have been told i am not fun to be around with during a heat because of my near constant need to be filled-" Hanzo swallowed thickly and went back to rubbing his face against jesses chest {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Well ya haven't been around me long enough then. Even though you uh..yer my first.. i am sure i'll be able to make sure my husband gets what he wants." He bit his lip shyly, looking down at hanzo.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded "Im sorry that i can't say your my first but i used not really have a choice, if i did i would have saved myself for you" Hanzo kissed jesses chest as he rubbed and nuzzled at it, he was mainly trying to drown himself in jesses scent right now {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "S'fine." He mumbled as he just let hanzo do whatever it was he did right now. jesse's scent was still very heavy and pleasant. "What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" He said as he grabbed the soap and started to clean hanzo's back.  


#1  
Hanzo: "I am very vulnerable during my heat..easy to manipulate and ah, its easy to make me submit.." Hanzo didnt elaborate much further on the subject, seeming uncomfortable with it and not wanting to further explain what he use to be used for in the clan {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Gotcha, no need to tell me more honey. But i promise ya i will treat ya right till' my last breath. He lifted hanzo's chin up with his thumb. "I will treat ya like a king, give ya everything ya need. I promise hanzo.. to be a good man. I do not want to make the mistakes i made in the past. And i'm so lucky i have you by my side. I swear hanzo"  


#2  
Mccree: I'll be there for ya, always." He leaned in and pecked his lips. "Now why don't you bend over a bit and let me make you feel good, how does that sound?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed softly at Jesses words, pressing into the kiss and giving him another before he turned around to bend over for Jesse, wiggling his ass suggestively before huffing out "You better fuck me good cowboy, and you better not spill a drop, dont hold back either, anything and everything kinky you can think of that we can do in the shower do not be afraid to ask or go for it." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Oh uh. Woah.." he nodded and gulped nervously. "Ya got it, boss." He held his own cock and lined it up with hanzo's pink hole, slowly pushing in with a groan. He could never get used to that amazing feeling. Wrapping his arms around hanzo he nuzzled his neck. He pushed in more and more before he was fully in.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and whined out long and low as jesse pushed into him, whining practically all the way until jesse was completely in him, panting softly and pushing back against him, trying to get him to start moving since he was terribly impatient when it came to things like this during his heat {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Yer so impatient." He said as he growled and lean in to harshly bite his neck. "Gotta do somethin' bout that, sugar." He said as he started to trust in and out roughly' making wet loud sloppy noises as he started to ravish his ass.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo cried out as jesse bit into his neck and moaned wantonly as jesse started to thrust in and out of him roughly, pushing back into each and every thrust in and trying to steady himself on the shower wall the jesse rammed into his hole {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "ya alright there, darlin'? tell me if i gotta do somethin' ya like." he said as he grunted, looking down at the way hanzo's ass jiggled with each smack. moaning at the sight he started to thrust more and more, panting softly, his cheeks flushed red.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo also while on or near his heat, was extremely sensitive in a lot of places, that jesse had been abusing so beautifully. Since hanzo was over sensitive everywhere he was easily coming extremely soon on, but oh, he was not done. Hanzo stayed hard through his first climax, just pushing back against jesse and trying to get more, more of what he didnt know but he wanted it so bad, maybe he just want more of jesse, or to be filled more {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "hhhh.nn... hanzo...ahh.." he started to moan as well, kept biting him, wanting to mark his prey. growling low like a wolf he chuckled in his ear. "look at'cha.. so needy. so beautiful. and all mine.." he kneaded hanzo's pecks before pinching his sensitive nipples. "oh how lucky i am.. oh hanzo.." He was starting to get needy too, he wanted to hear more from hanzo, it didn't even matter what. but he wanted to hear how good he made his husband feel.  


#1  
Hanzo: oh that growl, that fucking growl, it was so god damn feral in his ears, and that noise mixed with the bites jesse was currently marking him up with made him practically melt, submitting entirely as jesse fucked into him, loud moans leaving his lips as he arched his back. hanzo would not be surprised to one day find a werewolf in their bedroom one full moon night. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: There they are. those beautiful moans that sounded like pure music to jesse's ears, grabbing a fistful of hair again he tugged at it roughly. "who's are ya, dragon?" he said with a deep low mysterious and dominant voice. smacking his ass cheek over and over until he left a red mark.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gasped out jesses name in-between his moans, crying out at each spank, he can't imagine how jesse thought he looked right now, ragged red nail marks all over his back, no doubt a ton of bit marks and bruises, maybe a few hickeys, red bruised ass, he'd describe himself as a mess honestly. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "look at ya, all marked up by the wolf." he grinned at that and licked his lips. "naughtly lil' archer. ya should see yer face. I'll make sure ya will the next round." he pulled out and turned hanzo around, lifting him up and pressing him against the wall so he wouldn't drop him.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gasped and nearly choked on his breath when jesse pulled out and turned him around so he could fuck him against the wall, arms wrapping around jesses neck to pull him closer and push his lips to jesses, whining and panting against jesses lips as he tried to lead one of jesses hands up to his neck {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He kissed him back hungrily and passionately, loving him oh so much that he wanted to give him everything he wanted. "ahh... " he said as he smacked back inside of him again finally able to see his needy face.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out these cute little breaths, grasping onto jesses shoulders and clinging onto him desperately, trying to ground himself as Jesse reentered his hole, clentch down around him and groaning out in pleasure, Hanzo was accidently getting his hopes up for his little werewolf idea because if it was true then Jesse could knot him {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He growled more and more as he showed his sharp teeth as he did so, leaning back in to nibble and bite his pecks, "mine! mine! mine!" he said with each and every thrust growling more and more. digging his nails back into hanzo's lower back. "Yer mine, dragon!"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos breath quickened at each and every possessive noise and growl coming from jesse, incoherent mumblings leaving his lips as hanzo neared another climax, oh fuck, jesse is so god damn perfect, such a perfect husband, so so perfect. Hanzo gasped and moaned as Jesse's nails dug into his back {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "i-i'm close, so close i-" he held hanzo closer, if that was even possible, smacking in over and over, hitting that prostate with his thick member without mercy before he shot his load inside of the other man. "a-ahh...hah..." he shivered in pure pleasure, nuzzling hanzo's pecks. "hah...how...how was that, darlin'?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gasped and arched his back as jesse finally finished inside of him, coming again all over himself on on jesse from how close they were. Hanzo just panted and stayed right up against the wall before he groaned softly and pulled jesse closer, kissing him feverishly "again-" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Again what, archer?" He said through kisses. "What is it ya need?" He carefully put hanzo down to his feet, washing and cleaning the cum off both of them.  


#1  
Hanzo: "please- i- I need it again- fuck me again" Hanzo swallowed thickly, his cock already half hard again and squirming against jesse, trying to press against Jesse, desperately rutting against his front, he was extremely active during heats and whoo boy especially when he just gets into one {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Are ya sure yer heat hasn't started yet, darlin dearest?" He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry both of them, stepping out he guided hanzo with him, making sure they where both clean.  


#1  
Hanzo: "Jessseee.." Hanzo whined and leaned into Jesse's hands as they dried and cleaned him off "I don't know- I may have miscalculated but- please just give it to me again-" Hanzo was back to rubbing his face against Jesse, trying to hide in his scent {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Oh-" he nodded silently and searched for the plug, cleaning it up and walking back to put it in the box under the bed. Returning to hanzo he nodded. "Need some water first though. He walked to the kitchen to pour himself a big glass of water, gulping down and catching his breath.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined and followed after him, not stopping his whining until he got right up to Jesse's backside where he started to rub against him yet again, nuzzling along Jesse spine "What were saying about wolves in there Jesse? I recall you saying something about the wolf marking his dragon." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: His eyes shot open for a slight second. "Oh uh- dirty talk?" He filled his glass again and cleared his throat before taking a few sips again. "Nothin' special, sweetheart." His heart raced in his chest.  


#1  
Hanzo: "hm. Is that so Jesse? Because I'd like to know now to crush my hopes of you being a werewolf before they grow too big to ignore." Hanzo took the glass from Jesse and sipped at it while staring at Jesse with a questioning expression {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ah i uh- erhm.." he scratched at his neck awkwardly as he bit his lip, blushing furiously. "Sheesh doll.. if ya want to roleplay in the bedroom ya could just tell me. Hah  


#2  
Mccree: "Me a werewolf.  


#2  
Mccree: "Ha, yer a hoot, doll.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo just stared at Jesse, quiet as he waited for him to either crumble under his gaze or look away from him, offering him nothing more but the soft sound of the metal ball on his tongue clinking against the glass {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Don't stare at me like that." He shyly looked away from him, before carefully looking back at hanzo, like an obedient and shy pup would look at it's owner. If he had a tail it would have been between his legs by now.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo took another long sip from the glass before he set it down, humming out and crossing his arms "Are you or are you not going to get more hairy and soft during a full moon, I want a straight answer, please Jesse." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He gulped and frowned, looking down. "Maybe." He really couldn't handle that glare. "Maybe not." He was quite shy about it. Not only did he get more hairy but he got sharper nails, teeth, ears and a tail. "Why though?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Well, for one a werewolf husband would be hot and for two, you'd be part animal" Hanzo cleared his throat "Which means that tonight you could knot me. I don't suppose you've forgotten about the full moon tonight, that'd be awfully ironic, if you were a werewolf that is." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: His eyes widened again. Oh fuck he was right, it was full moon tonight. Keep it cool jesse, keep it cool. "Ah hah..hehe.. full moon eh? That- that's romantic. How nice. Full moon"  


#2  
Mccree: He took the glass from hanzo and finished it, setting it on the counter. "Well uh. I should get dressed."  


#1  
Hanzo: "I'll also have you know that I require to be fucked again and that I am not going to leave tonight, I will stay with you ." Why wouldn't Jesse admit it, he could smell the animal on him, he could smell werewolf blood, he could feel the wounds Jesse gave him when his too sharp teeth dug in, not to mention he got way too possessive over Hanzo and he went way overboard with the marking, not that Hanzo minded of course. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Yes, boss." He said as he walked to the bedroom and opened his closet to grab a red and white flannel shirt, trying to calm himself down. He was nervous for tonight, for the full moon  


#2  
Mccree: For what he would turn into. Putting on his pants he walked to the bathroom to grab his ribbon and tie his hair back into a bun. "And ya can stay as long as ya want, no problem." He said from the bathroom.  


#1  
Hanzo: "As long as you do not mind fucking me in the middle of the night, my heat will not fail to wake me up, an alpha will be needed to sate me" Hanzo huffed and headed back down towards the bathroom, taking his ribbon and doing the same before going to lay down in Jesse's room, he's survive without being fucked for a little while {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "I'd probably be sleepin' in the middle of the night, honey." He said as he leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom, looking at his man. "And an alpha? Are ya suggesting i am the alpha?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Well, let's take a look, hm..Could an Omega mess and mark my back, shoulders and neck up this bad, the answer is a solid no." Hanzo huffed " And if you are sleeping I assure you not for long you will be." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Trust me, i'm a heavy sleeper." He said as he crossed his arms. 'Sides i uh..i'm not home tonight  


#2  
Mccree: There's something i got to do an' it really needs t' be done. It won't take long though. " he looked down again. Why was hanzo so interested in his werewolf side? Honestly he himself hasn't gotten used to it, it sometimes scares him.  


#1  
Hanzo: "In the middle of the god damn night? Whatever happened to stay as long as you want? There isn't a point to stay here if all you're going to do is not bother to take the time to spend with your husband." Hanzo crossed his arms and turned away from Jesse "Just hurry up and fuck me so I can get home and get things settled so I can sleep at night." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Not with that attitude i'm not." He said as he frowned and walked off to the kitchen to take care of some stuff, looking at the clock he frowned. He really had to think of something. He wished he could tell hanzo, to make it all okay. But he really wasn't sure how his werewolf self would behave around others.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos growled and huffed, watching Jesse leave the room to go do god knows what while Hanzo stubbornly forced himself to hide in Jesse's blankets. Hanzo was one, burying himself in Jesse's scent and two making himself as small as possible in the room since Jesse didn't seem to like his ideas {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: After quite a while jesse was done cleaning the kitchen, wiping his forehead he huffed. He should've taken a shower after cleaning since his scent was stronger now. Walking to the bedroom he carefully knocked. "Hey..hanzo.. i was wonderin' what ya'd like for dinner tonight? I wanted to cook for the both of us.."  


#2  
Mccree: "Or would ya like t' go out? To have a date..just you n' me.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Jesse come here." Hanzo mumbled softly once Jesse was done talking, completely disregarding what he had to say in favor of peeking up at Jesse from his mouth of blankets. When Hanzo sat up a bit he had Jesses serape wrapped around his shoulders "I don't think you're in any condition to be going anywhere on a full moon. After all you told me you already had a place to be." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He sat next to him and softly smiled at the adorable sight of his man wrapped up in his serape. "It can wait if it means i can spend time with my husband. It wasn't that important anyway." He looked back down. Hanzo was partially right, but he wanted to make his man happy.  


#1  
Hanzo: "No, I insist Jesse. If you have somewhere to be that was more important that staying with me earlier, than please by all means you're welcome to go" Hanzo nodded and laid down on Jesse, head in his lap as he curled up by him panting as he breathed Jesse's strong scent in {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Don'cha worry about it, Hanzo. It's all good." He ran his fingers through his hair, smiling softly. "'Sides, ya'd be on my mind the whole time..means i cannot focus." He chuckled softly leaning down to peck his cheek. "So date night? Or should we cook together?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Well I was kind of thinking that I would personally just enjoy you getting me something to eat since I wouldn't be all that helpful if I came with you. Im kinda in the midst of a heat Jesse, I'd try to get you to fuck me against the stove if you'd just do it, and while I wouldn't mind being branded involuntary branding isn't all that great' {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Sheesh, honey." He sat back up again and hummed. "Fine, i'll make dinner. So yer heat has officially started huh?" He was quiet for a moment. "For a whole week?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded and cuddled back down into Jesse's serape "You know you smell like a wolf too right? Just making sure you know. You smell really nice Jesse, I can't wait to find out whether you are a werewolf or not tonight." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "I smell like a werewolf?" He sniffed at his clothes a bit and looked quite confused. He sure did wash himself back in the shower. "Why are ya holdin' onto that werewolf thing? Something ya wanna tell me, honey?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Is there something you want to tell me?" Hanzo repeated Jesse's words "I thought since we were married we weren't supposed to keep secrets. I can smell it in you Jesse. Come on I'm not stupid I know that you're hiding something, whether it's the werewolf thing or not." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Shit. He thought and sweats nervously. "You and yer darn dragon smell.." he mumbled a bit. He was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "S'not just on full moon.." he said as he nervously fumbled with his shirt.  


#1  
Hanzo: "What's that suppose to mean Jesse? You have to elaborate on things like that, don't just leave me hanging." Hanzo got up and headed to Jesse's nuzzled at his clothes chest and wrapped his arms around him "What does a dragon, your dragon, smell like? Hm?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Nah i mean the fact that you can smell my scent so extremely well. Even though i can do the same. And ya smell lovely. Yer scent relaxes me. Makes me feel safe." He placed his hands on hanzo's hips, rubbing in circular motions with his thumbs.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded and smiled slightly "Ah, apologies my head has been going through loops, I probably won't be thinking about things too clearly, at least not enough to understand exactly what you mean, you'll have to be more straight with me if they could be interpreted another way. And my sense of smell is simply a perk of being such a rare animal." Hanzo hummed and leaned into Jesses arms "You in general make me feel safe. Now. Jesse what was that about it not just being on a full moon?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "It's okay, sugar." He smiled softly at hanzo's words, resting his head against the other, closing his eyes. He sighed for a moment, knowing hanzo won't let go of the subject until he got an answer out of jesse. "Wait till tonight. Ya will see..."  


#1  
Hanzo: "But, I don't want to wait, come on Jesse just tell meee" Hanzo whined and wrapped his arms around him, pressing up against him as he tried to nuzzle and rub against Jesse, messing with the buttons on his flannel before unbuttoning all of them and nuzzling against Jesse's chest {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He blushed again as hanzo nuzzled his chest, shy each and everytime he was exposed. He laid down with a sigh and groaned. "Fine i'm a goddamn werewolf who grows almost twice his size n' gets more hairy with a tail, ears n' sharp teeth and claws.." he sighs and hides his face.  


#1  
Hanzo: "Okay, so can you knot me then?" Hanzo walked back over to the bed and slid right into Jesse's lap. "I don't know why you bothered to hide something from me Jesse, that was very inconsiderate considering we are getting married and I even told you about myself. I would never hide any thing from you Jesse. I would hope you'd the same." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "M'sorry honey, i don't mean to keep things from ya i just- wait what? I literally told ya i'm a werewolf and the first thing ya naughty ass thinks about is knotting? Yer unbelievable"  


#2  
Mccree: He rolled his eyes with a snort. "I just don't know how you'll react once i transform.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo flushed and hid his face in Jesse's neck "Well Jesse, I don't know what sort of expectations you have but I kinda just wanna be fucked regardless of whether your a wolf or not, knotting would just be that much more better for me my alpha switch." Hanzo nuzzled and kissed at his neck gently "You know, our commander is part mutt too. Gabriel only showed me so id have some sort of comfort in knowing I wasn't the only freak." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "I know he is." He mumbled as he snuggled up to hanzo, tugging him close and rolling over so he was spooning him, nuzzling his neck from behind roaming his hands all over his man. "Yer skin is so soft..warm.." he said lazily as he closed his eyes. "Ya look cute wrapped up in my clothes."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed softly, just closing his eyes to join Jesse in trying to sleep, since well he didn't have anything better to do and what better way to wait until night than this? Soon enough Hanzo was fast asleep in front of Jesse, breath coming out in these soft little pants as his lips stayed parted to allow air in easily {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: As time passes the sun set and the moon rised. Jesse woke up slowly and hummed, smiling at the sight as he sat up and got out of bed. It was only 5:30 PM so he still had time to make some dinner for the two of them. Preparing a delicious meal the smell soon spread across the house.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo groaned softly when he woke up to the scent off food more prominently than his man, whining and groggily sitting up muscles sore as he stretched like a cat before standing and following the scent to the kitchen "..Jesse?" Hanzo huffed when he spotted him, cuddling up to his backside "How rude of you. Leaving me in the midst of my slumber to go cook, smells real good by the way....What are you cooking?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "It would be even more rude if i didn't take care of my man." He chuckled and smiled as he could feel hanzo press against him from behind, teasingly pressing his ass against hanzo crotch. "Mashed potatoes with gravey and meat." He bit his lip and let go of the pan to hold hanzos hands, resting them on his belly. "Could ya set the table for me, darlin?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded, giving Jesse's belly a quick and gentle rub before turning to do just that, glad that he was able to find what he needed with little searching, setting the table soon enough before he was taking a seat at the table and waiting patiently "So does the moon have to be in the sky like, way high up there or just visible?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Visible." He said as he grabbed hanzos plate and put the food on it, setting it back down on the table before he filled his own plate, turned off the stove and sat down. "That's why i keep the curtains closed." He grabbed his fork and took a bite of his mashed potatoes.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded slightly, picking up a fork and taking a bite of the meat. Hanzo chewed it slowly, tasting it and humming after he swallowed the bite "You're a really good cook you know that right? I'm not much of one myself considering I don't even know how to use a microwave that well, maybe you could teach me how to cook though. I'd love to learn." Hanzo glanced at the curtains to see that they were indeed closed {Want to see the rest?}  


#1  
Hanzo: "may I open them after?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "I'd love to teach ya. Maybe one time ya can teach me some archery? And thanks for the compliment, Han. Glad ya like it." He looked at the curtain and back at hanzo. "Impatient, aren't we? Why do you want to see my werewolf side so bad? Beside the fact i'm able to knot ya, i know ya want that."  


#1  
Hanzo: "I'm curious. My husband is a werewolf, what isn't there to be curious about? I want to know your fur color, how it feels, if you still keep that adorable pudge, how big you actually are, pardon I mean that in both ways." Hanzo hummed and went quiet after that to actually start eating his food {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He blushed a little. "I won't turn into an actual wolf just so ya know. Just..more hair..lot more hair, my body will grow bigger..and my belly stays, don't worry." He took a few more bites before he said "my dick will grow quite some too."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo growled low in his throat and grinned "And how about your possessiveness? Its already bad enough, I don't know how you could get more possessive over me, but you continue to surprise me so, I won't make any quick assumptions." Hanzo licked his lips before finishing up what he had on his plate with a soft content hum "I don't know about you but I'm excited." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "I'm pretty fuckin' possessive when i turn. What's mine is mine, no one elses." He said as he finished his food as well and took the plates to the sink to do the dishes, whistling happilym "yer always excited, hanners."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo bit his lip and shuddered slightly "Curtains?" Hanzo just wanted to get this show on the road, he was really eager to see Jesse in all his furry glory, and well he also wanted to see just how much his husband would be towering over him now, he was already about a head taller then him. "Please?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He stopped and dried his hands, nervously nodding. "Fine, go ahead." He said as he just stood there, waiting for the moonlight to hit him, to transform into the beast that he is. "Just for you."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo excitedly stood up, nearly knocking his chair down as he hurried to the curtains to open them up, staring at the moon for a few moments before stepping out of the way quickly, not letting the scales that climbed up his neck where the moonlight hit him be seen as he looked at Jesse {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: As soon as the moonlight hit him he started to hiss and groan, falling to his knees as his body slowly started to grow, ripping out of his clothes, he crawled and arched, moaning and grunting as his teeth started to sharpen and his hair started to increase, wolf ears growing matching his hair color. Falling to the ground he huffed, looking up at Hanzo with his now bright glowing eyes, as if they where on fire. Claws digging into the wooden floor as he finally transformed completely, quickly hiding his face as he curled up. "Don't look at me!" He said with an even deeper and heavier voice than he normally had.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo frowned slightly and shut the curtains so he didn't get any more blue scales anywhere on his body "Jesse come on, you know I love you no matter what..." Hanzo kneeled and hugged Jesse's form, pressing kisses in-between his ears as he gently lifted a hand to rub and scratch at his ears "Come on Jesse don't be a sour-puss. I don't need a mutt throwing a hissy fit or being a pussy over something so small." Hanzo nuzzled his face into Jesse's fur and breathed in his scent with a small sigh "come on..I still need someone to fuck me..." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He growled in anger as he pushed him down on his back, staring right into his eyes. "Don't tell me what i already know. I know yer mine! " he sniffed him a bit as he pressed his big body against hanzi’s small form. "Yer an omega, fuckin' act like it!" He said as he growled in his ear, slowly starting to hump against him, howling softly. "My dragon."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo had apparently been poking the bear- er wolf in this case- too much. Hanzo gasped as he was pushed down onto his back and then continuously yelled at, flushing when Jesse yelled at him about not acting his endotype. Hanzo swallowed thickly as Jesse started to hump him, lifting one of his hands up to cover the side of his neck that had scales on it, trying to hide them from the big wolf {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: *he hummed and nuzzled at hanzo's hand, growling. "Move yer hand." He said as he reached down to grab hanzos legs and spread them, brushing their crotches together as he shivered at the friction. "Nghh..yer so perfect."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded slowly and hesitantly moved his hands away from the scales, letting Jesse see them, they were only really triggered by the moonlight, as we're his horns talons and claws. They were slowly spreading up his neck, the skin slightly blue around the scales {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He stopped and looked at him in surprise. "Well this is new." He said as he gently brushed his fingers over the scales, smiling warmly. "Now that's truly beautiful..breath taking even.. look at ya..my little beautiful dragon.." he reached up to gently rub his horns. "Huh ya didn't tell me ya would turn too."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and whined as Jesse rubbed at his horns "Well you didn't ask. Besides I was making sure you weren't lying to me when you told be you were a werewolf." Hanzo lifted his hands back up to gently feel at Jesse's fur "Do you like being scratched under the chin?" Hanzo hummed questionably and experimentally reached a hand up to scratch under Jesse's chin {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "O- ohh oh-" he said as he smiled and shivered, eyes rolling to the back of his head before they fluttered shut. "Oh yes..that feels great." He softly howled.  


#1  
Hanzo: "Mm, you're like a big dog, a big warm fuzzy dog. That is going to fuck me before this night is over." Hanzo huffed and shifted out from under Jesse to head off towards his room {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: *he crawled after him and jumped on the bed, happily licking hanzo's cheek with a wide smile, tail waggling like crazy before he pushed hanzo down on his stomach, groping his ass and spreading his ass cheeks, leaning in to plunge his big long tongue inside of hanzo's needy hole.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo squeaked out and huffed as Jesse licked at his cheek, finding the action partially disgusting however he found himself yelping when he was pushed down onto his stomach and then whining and squirming when Jesse's so suddenly plunged his tongue right into his hole "Ah- Jesse.." he whined his name before huffing out “how..how much would you full me up now? Like….ah..like, how much cum could you give me?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "You'd overflow." He said between kicks and kisses, eating him out with satisfied hum. When jesse thought he stretched hanzo enough he sat on his knees and grabbed his ass, lining his massive dick up with his hole, prodding against it before slowly and carefully pushing in, keeping hanzo down so he'd stay in place. "Nghhnn.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grunted as he was kept down with relative ease on Jesse's side. Hanzo buried his face in his hands as he felt just how easily Jesse's was able to push into his slick enterence, trying to push back against Jesse as he slowly pushed his cock into him, panting and whining softly, just wanting all of Jesse's inside of him already. He wanted to absolutely overflow with cum, he wanted to try to keep it inside him as well {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Such a pretty obedient dragon." He said as he forcefully slammed the rest of his thick cock up hanzo's ass. Not giving the man time to adjust he started to ruthlessly slam in and out of him, growling in pure need as he claws dug into hanzo's back. "My prey, finally mine! Don'cha know how long i've been huntin' for ya.." he yanked his body back in time with his own thrusts, softly howling and moaning at the same time.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo babbled out incoherently as jesse rammed the rest of his thick cock into him and then kept going, not giving even a second to adjust to the feeling of his thick cock sliding in and out. Hanzo relished in the feeling of the jesse ramming into him and clawing at his back, moaning out loudly and hissing equally, scales starting to go down his shoulders and his back. Hanzo could just get off on jesses talk alone, just the tone and what he said was so goddamn arousing. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Look at those beautiful scales o' yours...goodness yer like a treasure that never ends, darlin'" he smirks as he leans down to press his heavy body against him, kissing and nibbling at his shoulders softly before sinking his teeth in the flesh with a dominant growl. "and i sure as hell don't mind to explore this treasure over n' over. ya keep surprisin' me, doll."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out and panted as jesse leaned down on top of him, pushing against him just a tad since he didnt like feeling so defenseless, pushed down onto his stomach and being marked up so nicely, trying to not give in to his Omega side. Hanzo buried his face into the bedsheets when Jesse bit into his shoulder, the sharp teeth and the growl making him whine out loud, no doubt blood being drawn from that bite. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "stay." he growled louder. "know yer place" he said as he pushed back more, slamming in and out harder and harder, but that's what hanzo wanted, what he has been begging and aching for all day and night.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo cried out and shut his eyes, tightly finally fully submitting to jesse, letting him dominate him completely. It was true he wanted this from jesse, he really really did but completely submitting to him so close to his heat was alarming since he could very well get hurt badly in his submissive state…but he trusted jesse. Even if he didn’t know how he would act in this form he still trusted him with subtle hesitance. “Jesse- I- I want- I need- please-" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "What do ya need, sugar? Tell me what ya need, use that pretty lil mouth of yours. " Yes, jesse was way stronger, way more dominant, but he could never ever hurt his husband. Pulling out and turning him down on his back, spreading his legs and slamming back into him, pounding him into the mattress, locking their hands together, staying close, keeping hanzo safe.  


#1  
Hanzo: “y-your- your kn-ot-“ Hanzo gasped and reached his hands up to wrap his hands around jesses neck, trying to hold onto him as jesse started to pound into him the second he pushed back in, crying out as most of what he wanted to add on getting lost in his moans as jesse pounded into him, unable to help himself from coming so soon, not being able to stop himself from coming due to his heat {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ya got it, baby doll.." he said as he pushed in more, finally knotting him, he could feel himself getting close, nuzzling hanzo's neck as he growled and groaned in his ear, mumbling sweet nothings in his ear as he ravished him, the bed loudly started to creak. "Ngh...hanners i- i'm close!" He said as he quickened and roughened up his pace, grunting loudly as he blew his thick hot loads inside of him, his ass overflowing with seed.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gasped out as jesse filled him with cum, tugging at jesses hair when it began to get too much, jesses cum just barely being able to get out, and therefore pushing deep inside hanzo by force, little bits of it making its way around jesses big cock and spilling out. Really jesses cock was plugging his ass and hanzo was absolutely relishing in that fact “oh- oh my god- jesse- jesse its- t-too- too m-muc-h-“ hanzo gave a few pants before shaking his head “plug- plug get th-e- dont- dont pull out-" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He blinked in suprise and stopped, but he did stay where he was. "i'm not hurtin' ya, right?" He snuggled up to him, still holding him close. "sheesh honey, yer dripping, almost overflowin'" he said as he reached for the plug while holding hanzo close. "don't worry honey i gotcha..." he quickly pulled out and shoved the plug back in. "there..."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo maybe only slightly had a small bulge of pudge at his lower abdomen from all the cum that was forced inside of him and just getting over that made him pant and gasp, because fuck he wanted more. There was a few globs of cum trailing down his thighs from when Jesse pulled out to replace his cock with the plug but besides that barely anything else escaped. Hanzo shifted onto his side and whined softly "cuddle me Jesse..I need...I need cuddles, get down here beast." Hanzo shakily held his arms out so he could wrap them around his big furry form when he decided to comply with him {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He blushed and nodded, laying on top of him with his soft fuzzy big body, nuzzling his neck lovingly. "how was that darlin? i did treat ya right i hope?" he made a soft purring noise as he held hanzo in his big arms, smiling softy. "ya know i'll stay like this till mornin' hope ya don't mind.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Oh you treated me wonderfully Jesse, but you know, I am not so easily sated." Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse best as he could after giving him a little scratch under the chin as a tiny little reward "Again. I expect to be bloated from the amount of cum you'll have in me by the end of the night." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "ya really are a kinky freaky lil dragon, ain'cha honey?" he said as he lovingly gave him eskimo kisses. "ya sure ya can handle that? i don't actually want to hurt ya, i could never forgive myself if i did.  


#1  
Hanzo: "Jesse, do you not trust that I would tell you if I was in pain? Which reminds me, before we get started I need to bandage those bite marks, passing out from blood loss would definitely not be something I want to do." Hanzo scratched under Jesse's chin again "fetch me the first aid kit Jesse....Please" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "o-of course darlin' whatever you need." he rushed over to the bathroom to grap his first aid kit, coming back he sat on his knees infront of him, gently guiding him to sit up and grabbed the band aid, wrapping it around his torso to cover the bite marks. "oh darlin...what have i done..."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Jesse hush, you've done only what I've asked for. I love your possessiveness over me, which means Jesse, that I love all the bite marks and bruises that you give me, do not fret over it too much." Hanzo shifted and rubbed at Jesse's ears scratching at them every now and then before he leaned down to kiss in-between them "Let me ride you cowboy. You've been wanted to know how well I can ride, well I imagine you wanted to know how different it was from me being tied up, plus it's the most submissive way I can be dominant." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "honey i- will you be in the condition to do so? cant i- ohh.." he said as he got scratched behind the ears, tails waggling like crazy. "Honey i'm worried about ya.." he frowned as he took hanzo's hand in his, nuzzling it so lovingly. "don't want..- don't want my baby hurt."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and pulled Jesse up into a kiss "Hush cowboy, I'll be fine as long as you keep me filled and sated. And I'm not sure if I mentioned but, well, omegas can carry children, if you ever wanted that..But ah....me" he motioned to himself "I'd have to go through a procedure for that to happen, all of my pregnancy genes are so very dormant..." Hanzo huffed and shifted in his spot "Now come on cowboy, I want so much cum in me that I am very visably bloated." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "woah waoh hey, let's slow down there, tiger." he chuckled softly. "ya didn't tell me anything about that?" he crawled on the bed to take better care of his bandages. "yer full of surprises.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Never-ending treasure." He reminded Jesse with a hum before pulling him down into a kiss, pulling away shortly after "Say 'ahh' Jesse, let me see those pretty sharp teeth that my back is so well acquainted with." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He kissed back ever so passionately before hanzo sadly pulled backhe gulped at the request and slowly opened his mouth, showing off his beautiful white sharp teeth. He placed his hands on hanzo's hips.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo slowly lifted a hand up to gently touch the sharp canines before he hummed and moved his hand down to instead scratch under Jesse's chin "So can you only do this on a full moon? Or can you change by free will?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He closed his mouth and thought for a second, looking at hanzo with a suspicious look. "how so darlin?" he quirked an eyebrow.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and played with Jesse's fur "What do you mean how so? I simply want to know if you can be a mutt whenever you'd like regardless of the moon. Like how moonlight itself triggers my change, which was the reason why I one, took dark paths home and two needed to be back before the moon was up." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "huh that explained the rush the other night...  


#2  
Mccree: 'He thought for a moment before looking back at hanzo. "well for me it happens every night. as long as there's just a tiny bit of moonlight hitting my skin i transform wether it's full moon or not. "  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grunted "so youre telling me that you completely passed the chance up for me to be fucked hard by a werewolf last night because you were too busy keeping secrets??" Hanzo shook Jesse a little, adding to his little dramatic display "Oh Jesse, how will I ever live with you now knowing you refuse me werecock for a whhoollle day" Hanzo whined playfully and nuzzled Jesse "Now give me what I wanted, I want to be filled more, pretty please Jesse?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He frowned a bit "sheesh darlin! i can't just sneak up into yer room and go "by the way i'm a werewolf with a massive dick!" i didn't even know you where into me. i mean, back at the bar you acted pretty odd, and when we where in your room i thought ya just wanted a quicky. but if that meant for me to be with you for just that moment it would've been enough for me. luckily we both feel the same way about each other." he nuzzled him back. "plus, ya got the werecock now, did ya not?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Hush hush 'darlin'. If I have werecock now then why isn't it in me. Hm? Get to it Jesse, I want to be filled.." Hanzo whined and nuzzled his face into Jesse's fur, breathing in his scent "I want to be bloated Jesse, come on please? You know how kinky I can be, while I am kinky during and near a heat is not the appropriate time to be starting up denial. Come on, please Jesse? Pretty pretty please?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He frowned and nodded, quickly getting out of bed to go get a big glass of water, taking a few gulps and catching his breath. Pleasing your man was hard work after all, especially when he was being a whining little bitch. After 3 glasses of water he returned to the bedroom, sitting back on the bed and laying down on his back. "Ya uh..wanted to ride me if i'm correct?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Only if you're absolutely okay with that. You have been quite the domineering little shit recently." Hanzo huffed as he sat up slightly to straddle jesse "Hope you dont have to piss anytime soon mutt. I'm not letting you up." Hanzo took his ribbon from his hair before motioning to jesses hands "above your head cowboy, let me tie them there." He paused before taking jesses hair ribbon out as well "I'm going to talk complete shit to you jesse my wonderful alpha, i want to have you so riled up for me, ill fill you with all sorts of situations where you could possibly hurt me or where someone could take advantage of me like this, oh jesse, there are so many things i could tell you to get you so riled up." Hanzo happily nuzzled jesses neck and hummed {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He was a bit nervous to be tied up, but did so anyway, obediently holding his hands above his head, looking up at the man as he tied him. He really had no idea what to expect from Hanzo when he said those things to him, yet curious to find out what it was. He nuzzled him back the best he could, nodding silently.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded "You just tell me if it ever gets to be too much all right?" Hanzo nuzzled up against jesses cheek and ran his hands down his sides and through his fur, shifting and stalling a bit before he finally lined jesses cock up and quickly pulled the plug out, shoving himself down onto jesses tip quickly before pausing when he had jesse all the way in him, using jesses own ribbon to blindfold him "Would you like to have me teach you your place mutt?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "erh, sugar? Why are you blindfolding me? I want to see ya." He tried to reach up but was soon reminded he was tied down. Growling softly he decided he would just let Hanzo do his thing, hanzo's ass was extra warm due to the massive amount of cum stuffed inside of him. "Y-yes, sir.." he said shyly.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo licked his lips and rubbed at jesses chest gently "Good mutt. And who's bitch are you?" When he wanted he could be dominant, and it really helped when he had someone willing to submit under him since he was bad at stuff like this regardless of how many times he's been forced to dom. "Sorry, Who do you belong to?" hanzo didnt give jesse any more then the slow roll of his hips and the rubbing in-between his pecs {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He gasped softly and relaxed a little. "To you..o-only to you." This was quite new for him? To be blindfolded and tied down to not be able to touch his beautiful man. He gently rolled his hips in time with hanzo, slowly  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo growled softly and held Jesses hips down, refusing him even that little bit of movement "Thats right Jesse, me, You belong to me." Hanzo gave jesses hips a little pat before growling again "Stay." Hanzo then moved his hands up to rub at jesses sides "Don't say anything jesse, just listen to me alright?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He frowned and whined ever so softly at the fact he couldn't even move. He wasn't even allowed to say anything? Well that was going to be a challenge since jesse always talked so much. He just nodded obediently.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gently ran his hands over jesses tummy, gently kneading at it before humming "I want you to picture that bar i picked you up in, i want you to imagine me up at the counter, and you back in one of the booths, can you do that for me jesse?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Mnhh..." he blushed as hanzo was kneading his soft fuzzy tummy. Oh yes, the bar. How could he forget that night where hanzo was so stubborn, still playing hard to get and using jesse's hat to cover his blushing face. It was adorable.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo leaned down to gently rub his face against jesses chest "Now, you remember what position you were in, stumbling drunkenly to me to after id met your gaze.." Hanzo paused being grinning deviously "Now i want you to imagine that it was someone else who'd done that instead, would you have been jealous..?" Hanzo paused again before adding "Don't answer me with your words Mutt. try not to answer at all" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He enjoyed listening to his voice, to his little story before his smile soon faded as the thought of someone else flirting with his man only annoyed him. He frowned and tried not to think about it. No. No one was allowed to flirt with him. No one except himself.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed long and low as he watched jesses expression fade "Remember when you gagged me with my ribbon for the sake of not being heard?" Hanzo gently nibbled and bit at the skin of jesses chest, not touching his nipples "What if someone else was there in your position, fucking me into my bed and marking me up.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He just layed there. He shook his head, trying his utter best not to think about it. To not think about someone else touching him, making love to him. He slowly opened his mouth and growled, showing off his sharp teeth, obviously not pleased.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo bit his lip and shifted a tad, his goal was to make jesses all riled up over the fact that someone could have easily gotten to him before jesse, he was only slightly rethinking it at jesses growling "Remember when i proposed to you? what if id proposed to someone else? let someone else touch and mark me up, What if i let someone else have the pleasure of filling me up and impregnating me?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: No. He would never let that that happen, he was the one who got to marry hanzo, he was the one to be happy with him, to laugh and cry with him. Snarling and almost barking he couldn't help himself "Yer mine dragon!" "Mine alone!"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hushed jesse and rocked his hips slightly "I wonder how they would have reacted to my scales, i bet they'd kiss each one individually and suck and kiss at my horns, i bet they'd absolutely cherish a never-ending treasure like me.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "I'm gettin' angry, no one is allowed to cherish my treasure! MY treasure!" He roughly pounded hanzo a few times, letting him know very well how possessive he was over him. "I'm the one to adore ya, i'm the one to please ya!"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo licked his lips and forced jesses hips down again "I said stay mutt." Hanzo snapped and huffed out as he shifted on top of jesse "mmnh, i wonder how'd they'd mark me up, i wonder if they brand me, leave a permanent remind of just who i belong to.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "I'll kill them if they do that." He growled low as he stayed, trying his best to be obedient, but thanks to him being blindfolded made the images in his head more vivid. He kept showing his teeth in anger.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo rubbed at his chest gently and hummed "What if gabriel took me in the training grounds? smelled another wolf on me and pounced, fucked me hard against the artificial grass.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: *He angrily started to bark, cheeks flushed and trying to break free, but he couldn't. He wanted to grab Hanzo, to make sure he was still there, really there and not getting pounded in the training grounds by Gabriel. He wanted to know his man was still his.  


#1  
Hanzo: Jesse snapped and growled at jesse "Don't you fucking dare break that ribbon Jesse." Hanzo bounced a little on jesses cock before rolling his hips "What if he fucked me until the mood was up and then filled me with his overflowing about of cum, made me keep it in with a plug.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Then he would have learned it from the best. Because i assure ya, Gabriel doesn't grow when he transforms." He tried to stay calm, not wanting to break the ribbon. "Yer mine, slut."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo growled softly and hummed, "what if jack joined in Jesse? what if they both fucked me, left marks on my skin that would last forever, that would symbolized that i belonged to them {Want to see the rest?}

#2 Mccree: "What?" He stopped growling, looking in the direction that he thought hanzo was. He chuckled lowly with a growl. "Yer kiddin'".  


#1  
Hanzo: "Nada Jesse. Told you, its easy to manipulate an omega in heat-" Hanzo covered his mouth and panicked "I- i meant, not- not that that actually happened to me- i-" Hanzo hand shot up to the back of his neck, where his scales always started to spread and where he hid that stupid scarred bite mark {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He frowned and shivered, those words repeating themselves in his head, he gulped thickly and remained silent for a moment before he softly said. "Untie me." The fear rushed through his veins, the fear of Hanzo being easily manipulated by someone else than himself. "Untie me. Right. Now."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo bit his lip and complied with some hesitance, slowly undoing the ribbon around jesses hands and the the one around his eyes he was absolutely positively glad he had his scales right now because they covered that bite mark up pretty well "i..im sorry.." He thought he'd done something wrong and so he was also about to get off of jesse as well {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He gently got Hanzo off of him and got off the bed, walking to the yard to sit down for a moment, to think. But he had nothing to worry about...right? It was all just a big act. To mess with him, yes, that's what it is. He sighed and looked up at the moon for a bit. Just calm down, jesse.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo watched jesse walk off, unable to help the little whines that left his lips when jesses cum was let out, getting his thighs and basically everything below him thoroughly soaked in cum. Hanzo huffed out a few times staring out the window to look at jesse out in the yard, hissing softly as the process was sped up and the scale finished decorating his body. Hanzo sighed softly and unsteadily limped back to the bed, legs extremely shaky to walk on, just letting him fall onto the bed and curl up on it {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: After a little while Jesse returned, noticing the mess on the bed. He walked over and stared at it and picked hanzo up before he set him down on his feet. "I need to change the sheets.." he said as started to grab the dirty sheets and looked at hanzo for a brief moment, still a frown on his face.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo looked away from jesse in shame, upset that he made his boyfriend so upset. Hanzo mumbled another soft apology before he toss one of jesses shirts on and unsteadily walked out of jesses room, just really going to get something to drink since his throat had been feeling a little dry. Hanzos scales reflected the light from the light bulb and it almost made him hiss from the brightness against his scales, nearly blinding himself when he reached for a glass {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: As soon as he changed the sheets and everything was clean again he heard a hiss and walked over to the kitchen to check up on him, blinking in surprise by all the beautiful scales. "Oh-" he said softly. "Are ya alright? I heard ya hissin'.." he bit his lip and quickly looked down.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out and turned the lights off, continuing for his scavenge for water in the dark, being able to see the the dark much like a cat could. Hanzo soon just hopped up onto the counter and drank his water in the dark, not necessarily answering jesse {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "I see.." he said as he walked out and back to his bedroom to lay down under the blankets, all snuggled up nice and warm. Seemed like Hanzo still was a little shy and careful with his dragon look, but jesse thought he looked absolutely stunning.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out softly, taking his time with his water. Hanzo liked the silence, it was rather nice considering he could just sit in the darkness and hide. But soon enough hanzo was putting his glass down and heading down the hall to jesses room, his talons clicking against the wooden floor softly {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse slowly opened his eyes, waking up by the sound. "Babydoll.." he mumbled as he opened his arms lazily. He didn't like it when there was tension between him and his man, he just wanted to forget about his fears and trust Hanzo. "C'mere my beautiful dragon..."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo didnt like it either, and he especially didnt like that he had caused it all to happen. Reluctantly though hanzo slid into bed next to jesse before huffing "Meanie...you made me lose all of my cum.." Hanzo had no bite in the words but he was obviously displeased to some extent. "But i suppose it is in a way my fault, i am sorry jesse, i just wanted to get you riled up..' {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "It's fine i just..i just want ya for myself. Don'cha know how long i've been trying to impress ya? At the bar? On the training ground? I just wanted ya to be my man. And mine alone.." he nuzzled hanzo and held him in his big arms. "Don't want to lose my treasure.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded and huffed "I just want you to like," Hanzo paused and bit his lip "-lose control" Hanzo looked up at jesse, his blue eyes seeming to practically glow in the darkness of the room "I want you in a state where you well, simply can control yourself, which would yes subject me to the chance of being hurt but i want to make you resort to a state where you are.." Hanzo trailed off brows furrowing as he tried to find the right words "Overly possessive, like, to the point where you can't think straight about anything else except making sure i and every one else knows I'm yours" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He frowned a bit. "I- i know what'cha mean, darlin.." he cupped his cheek, looking at hanzo's beautiful glowing eyes, matching his own glowing fire colored eyes. "But like i said before, i don't want to actually hurt ya. A little is okay but what if i scare ya by how possessive i can actually get? Why do you want this hanzo? Why do you want to see that side of me?" He brushed his thumb over hanzo's lips gently, growling at the sight.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo took a deep breath and sighed "I want everyone to know that i am solely yours. That i have already been claimed, that no one else can take me. And i personally take pleasure in the possessive way you talk and mark me up, if its any condolence" Hanzo hummed and nuzzled at jesses beard "Please jesse, i promise to you that i will tell you if I'm scared or hurt afterwards, and then we can both forget the idea entirely..Come on, please jesse?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He huffed and let his hands roam over hanzo's body, smiling sweetly as he listened to his voice. "Got'cha, darlin'" the big wolf blushed a little and bit his lip. "How possessive and rough do you want me to be? So i know how to please you."  


#1  
Hanzo: "I want you to completely lose your control over yourself, i want you as possessive as possible." Hanzo picked up one of jesses hands delicately and nuzzled at it gently "Don't worry about hurting me, i swear if its really that bad ill forcefully stop you.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "alright doll.. if yer sure, then i shall give it to you." he said as he smiled at how hanzo was nuzzling his big hand. He crawled on top of him. "you and yer heat sure keep me busy." he grabbed the ribbon and smirked. "my turn."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo kissed the palm of his hand quickly before humming softly "Will you keep filling me until I'm practically a cum inflated pastry? bet you'd like playing with my tummy if it really got as big as i want it..." Hanzo licked his lips and hummed, reaching his hands up over his head when jesses said that, assuming he'd like to tie hanzo down now {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He tied him down and winked at him before he grabbed his own ribbon and blindfolded hanzo. "if i'd tell ya it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it, sugar?" he leaned down to brush his lips over his beautiful body. "look at ya..all mine to ravish."  


#1  
Hanzo: hanzo hummed and shifted under jesse "I am all yours to ravish. So you better fucking ravish me good." Hanzo huffed softly and swallowed thickly when he was blindfolded, he refused to tell jesse but he hated not knowing what jesse was doing but- he could- he could trust jesse...,right? {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse spread hanzo's legs with a big smirk on his face, lining his thick cock with his ass and slamming in, keeping his legs up and spread he started ro ravish his hole, making sure he would be nice and full again. Leaning down he growled and harshly bit on hanzo's pecks, marking them up beautifully. Aiming for his neck, teeth sinking into his skin as he sucked harsly.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gasped out, choking on the noise as jesse immediately started up a fast pace, trying desperately to keep up with jesses pace and try to predict where or what he would do next, almost flinching at the biting and sucking on his neck because fuck, he didnt expect jesse to have leaned up to abruptly and bite hard into his neck. While hanzo was partially afraid he trusted jesse and therefor, refused to show the fear that was creeping up on him, whining softly and letting his pained noises of pleasure leave his lips without trying to muffle them {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "there we go... all marked as mine." he licked his own lips as he kept smacking into him, bed bouncing slightly by how rough he went. "who knew i'd be taming this gorgeous lil' dragon..." he said as he flicked his tongue over hanzo's pink nipple, wrapping his arms under his back and holding him close, trying to slam in even deeper.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos back arched as jesse tried to slam into him deeper, choking out a noise as jesse pounded repeatedly into his prostate, unable to fight off his first heat-induced climax, his hole clenching down on jesses cock tightly as his first release shot all over his scale-y chest. Hanzo shuddered hard and panted, trying to hold back his whines as jesse continued. The scales that were bit into fell off, the skin under said scales wasn't affected, except where jesse bit into his neck, his teeth went right through his scale there {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "ya should hear ya self....so needy, so needy for me and only me." he laughed softly, pecking his cheek lovingly to make sure hanzo felt a little better in case he hurt him. "i gotcha baby...tell me if i need to slow down aight?" he said as did slow down a little, but his thrusts where way harder and rougher, growling and groaning in hanzo's ear.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined and shifted thighs trembling slightly as jesse pounded into him harder "i- i- jesse- lose control" He forced the words out of his mouth, he knew jesse was holding back to some extent or he wouldnt have slowed down to and made sure he was alright. Hanzo didnt want any of that shit until after, he wanted jesse to completely lose himself over to basic animalistic territorial needs {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "g-gotcha.." Well seems like there was no other way. Hanzo really really wanted it and if that's what hanzo truly wanted, he was going to get it. he lowered his hands to his hips, holding a tight grip on them as he harshly yanked him back as he smacked in, using him oh so roughly, pounding and pounding, nails digging into his flesh.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo let out these garbled little noises, probably words at some point if it weren't for jesse starting to mercilessly use him like a rag doll, back arching up off the bed as a second release shot over his chest, his heat really making him sensitive to his prostate being continuously pounded into, huh. The scales that jesse dug his nails into fell away and let jesse get at his actual flesh, well more of, jesse dug his nails nearly through them but technically the same thing {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "hehe look at the mess yer makin' honey..." he kept going and going soon losing control of his roughness, using hanzo as nothing more but his toy, pushing him down more and ruthlessly fucking him right into the mattress as his hands reached for his throat.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo closed his eyes tightly and swallowed thickly as he felt Jesse's hand encase his throat, tilting his head up to show his submission towards Jesse, allowing his hand to cover the entire front of his neck, shaking as his moans lost their sound, completely overwhelmed with pleasure {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He gripped tightly, but not tight enough to actually choke him. looking at the lil dragon beneath him made him more and more excited, using all of his stength and power to give hanzo what he so deeply desired. "ngh! i'm close honey!"  


#1  
Hanzo: "P-le-lease!" Hanzo managed to choke out, wanting so bad to be filled but nearly crying from how spent and overstimulated he was, finally breaking into sobs as his third climax hit with no relief that Jesse was going to stop his ruthless pounding besides his words {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "hehe don't worry darlin' i gotcha..." he said as he kept pounding and pounding, he started to shiver as he got closer and closer, groaning and pounding his final thrusts extra hard and rough as he shot load after load inside of him with a howl.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo cried out again at the harsh thrusts right there at the end, eyes shut and tears down his cheeks, as he was finally able to relax, squirming uncomfortably in his binds, whining loudly "Jesse- the blindfold- please" he huffed out in-between breaths, {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "oh, right away." he huffed and untied him, taking the blinfold off as well. "are ya okay?" he said as he had a worried look on his face, cupping hanzo's cheek and gently wiping away his tears with his thumbs.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded slowly, blearily opening his eyes up to face jesse "You did great jesse, wonderfully, used me like a goddamn toy and it was so good.." Hanzo lifted his hands up to rub at jesses bearded face, giving him a brief scratch under the chin "I want you to fill me up one more time though, i was suppose to have two loads in me, i want two in me...we could wait first if you wanted..' {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Yeah, need to catch my breath a little." he blushed but smiled as he was scratched under the shin, smiling brightly. he felt good that he satisfied hanzo. "mhhh...you treat me so well darlin..."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded "If you'd like to plug me back up then we could go get some water or something of the likes, take a tiny little movie break or something..." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He nodded and grabbed the plug, quickly pulling out and shoving it back in. "there." He said as he got out of bed to get the two of them some water, returning to the bedroom he handed hanzo the glass. "here you go, darlin."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed when the plug was shoved in, his hole clenching around the slightly smaller girth. Hanzo whined softly but sat up and took the glass from jesse, drinking the glass of water down rather easily before he tried to stand, hissing out as pain erupted down his legs from the soreness and abuse both his ass and legs faced "Carry me to the living room cowboy. I am in pain." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He watched hanzo with admiration, running his fingers through his hair, drinking some water as well. "yer so demanding." he finished his water and handed the glass over to hanzo, picking him up. "not even sayin' "please" n such." he carried hanzo to the livingroom and snuggled up to him on the sofa. "what would ya like to watch?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed indignantly "A heir such as i does not need to say things so trivial as please, but if it pleases you i will." Hanzo made himself comfortable with the big wolf all cuddled up to him, gently petting through his fur and at his ears "If you wouldnt mind id like to watch a horror," Hanzo paused before scowling and adding a 'please jesse' onto the end in a much more hushed tone {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ah yeah, i know ya are. maybe i should start treating ya like royalty then?" he nuzzled his cheek and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv. "anything specific horror movie my lil' heir would like to see?" He smiled at the silent please and pecked his cheek.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and thought about it for a moment before shaking his head "No, I'm not itching for any specific horror movie right now. and if anything id much rather you be talking down me me like i am not an heir to the shimada throne." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Oh?" he looked surprised. "huh, i always thought it..ya know.. was kinda hot.." he blushed a little and looked down. "to treat my man like royalty, to be his loyal wolf.. his pet." he said a bit softly.  


#1  
Hanzo: "Oh dear, dont get me wrong i like it when you do just as much as if you weren't to treat me like royalty, like went you lost control of yourself for me, you absolutely were not treating me like royalty there. I also love how you admire and compliment me, despite what you think i am self conscious to an extent about my body." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "wait ya are?" he looked back at hanzo, grabbing a nearby blanket and wrapping it around his man. "there, let's get you all nice n' warm, now." holding him in his arms he smiled happily. "what's wrong with yer body?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Well i mean, I've had enough pleasant comments on my human form that id like to admit, so i know i am very beautiful by majority but ah..." Hanzo swallowed thickly and glanced up at jesse "Those who have seen my dragon form have beaten me, clawed my scales off and ripped my horns off. Trying to ah, reform me so-say.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "oh no... honey.." he frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. "i would never let that happen to ya.. nor do so myself. i love ya dragon form or not." he leaned in to brush his lips against hanzo's. "yer so mysterious...so excitin'. ya never bore me."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Ah, thank you jesse.." Hanzo smiled sheepishly and leaned into jesses hand, knocking one of his hands up against his horn, trying to entice him into touching it. "I hope i won't ever lose my mysteriousness, i know i won't all that soon since i still have another surprise for you, but later, much later. i haven't mastered it yet, i would hurt you. no, if i did show you now i most definitely would hurt you." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "oh shit uh...can ya breathe fire or somethin'?" he carefully touched the horn, looking very interested in it. Looking at hanzo's reaction he smiles. "i love yer eyes."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Well, i could if i wanted to but, thats not the whole thing..." Hanzo trailed off into these soft little purr like noises as jesse touched his horn, leaning it into his hand, mumbling a soft 'thanks' {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "yer purrin?" he blushed even more and whined. "that's so fuckin' adorable, darlin..." he kept gently rubbing his horns, loving the noises he made.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined softly at jesses words, shifting a bit and nuzzling his nose up the arm that was trying to rub and pet at his horns, getting all cuddly. The horns were also a weak spot for him, which made pulling them or ripping them off that much horrifying. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He loved this moment. Getting all sappy and cuddly with his man. It felt great, a nice change compared to the rough fucking. "I want to take care of ya so badly.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and pressed a kiss to jesses jaw "Oh please, do not let me stop you, take care of me all you want, as nicely as you want. Horror movie now please," {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Yes, boss." He chuckled and put on a horror movie, keeping hanzo close to him as he wasn't really a big fan of horror movies, but he had to stay strong and be the big fluffy wolf hanzo would feel safe with.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo wasn't too particularly fond of horror, like jesse, but he wanted a reason to hide his face in jesses fur, honestly he was always quite embarrassed that he liked the scent of his husband, and well, that he liked burying his face in his chest. Hanzo tried not to really draw attention to it right now though, just staying happily cuddled up in Jesses arms as the movie started {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse hummed and nuzzled hanzo's neck. He smelled lovely. He looked at the movie, but was more busy admiring his man. How he got hanzo to fall in love with him remained the biggest mystery. But somehow he did it. "Mnh..oh typical..movin' into a house where it's haunted but ignorin all the warnings anyway.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded, just blindly watching the movie as he let himself slowly get sleepier, eyes almost completely closed before a jumpscare made him shriek and nearly fall off the couch, he's extremely skittish when he's half asleep. Hanzo buried his face into Jesse's chest and took up the space in his lap so he didn't have to watch it anymore, genuinely wanting to sleep {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He jumped himself a little as well, softly laughing at hanzo's reaction, holding him close. "awh doll, i'm here for ya, nothing can happen..yer cowboys got'cha.." he said as he coo's in his ear. "shhh...i'm here."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Don't laugh at me beast..I was trying to sleep okay." Hanzo huffed and gently ran his hands through Jesse's fur, loving the soft feeling of it "I don't think I'd ever need a blanket if I just left the curtains open every night, I've got a much better replacement for one, I don't think it would mind it either.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "am i warm enough?" he mumbled a bit as he looked down at the dragon. "i sure can't be warm enough?" he smiled and nuzzled his nose. "sorry, didn't mean to laugh at ya, it just looked cute."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Hush Jesse, let me cuddle up in your warmth. Let me sleep more importantly." Hanzo closed his eyes again, nuzzling his face into Jesse fur and letting out a soft sigh. Fuck he loved his husband, wouldn't change a thing about him. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "yes sir." he said softly and turned off the tv, carefully laying down on his back and holding hanzo close, blanket wrapped around him, closing his eyes as well. "mnhh.." he smiled and soon fell asleep. As the night passed morning came and jesse was back to his normal human form again, snoring.  


#1  
Hanzo: The only thing that remained were a few scales on the back of his neck but besides that there wasn't a trace he'd even shown Jesse, though he wouldn't doubt Jesse would remember, and Hanzo certainly wouldn't tell him otherwise since he hated that side of him. Hanzo grunted and shifted in Jesse's lap at the loud snoring, he'd never been a heavy sleeper. Hanzo kissed Jesses cheek before slowly slipping off of Jesses lap and going to actually put clothes on instead of just waltzing around in Jesse's flannel, which he honestly wasn't against doing but he seriously seriously needed to be in actual clothes right about now. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: After a little while jesse woke up, frowning as he didn't have his man to wake up with. "hanners?" he said with a sleepy voice, slowly getting off the sofa and went to his bedroom, smiling as he saw hanzo getting dressed. "well aren't ya prettier than the mornin' sun.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Make no mistake I am not as bright as one until I've had some tea, you wouldn't mind making me some yes? I'd appreciate it greatly.." Hanzo trail off as he continued his search for a pair of pants that would fit him right, Jesse's pants were either too big or too long on him, he liked his shirts though, the bagginess of them was nice. Hanzo had only managed to find a shirt, some underwear and socks. His only trouble was literally the pants. "I hope you do not mind, but I am stealing some of your clothes until I get the chance to go home and get a yukata or a kimono....Do you not have any sweatpants? Or shorts, god damn it I hate jeans and none of them with fit me." He grumbled as he dropped another pair of pants to the floor {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He walked over to help him search for a pair of shorts, handing them to him. "here ya go." he said as he pecked hanzo's cheek. "ya look adorable in my clothes." he said as he nodded and walked off to make some tea for the both of them. "and don't worry, ya can borrow my clothes as much as ya like!" he said from the kitchen as he was whistling a tune.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed when jesse easily found him shorts, it would make sense that he of course could find shorts so easily and hanzo couldnt. Hanzo slipped them on and let out a pleased hum when they actually stayed on his hips, shifting a bit before getting to work cleaning up the mess of clothes he'd made on jesses floor. putting the dirty clothes in a pile and putting the clean clothes that he'd thrown around carelessly in his haste back into their appropriate drawers. Once hanzo was finished with that he took a stop by the bathroom to put his hair back up and wash his face, humming contently afterwards and joining jesse in the kitchen "Did you sleep well..?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: By the time hanzo entered the kitchen jesse had made their tea and some toast. "I sure did." he looked over his shoulder at the man before looking back at the cups and walking to the kitchen table and sat down. "what about you?" he said as he warmed his hands on the tea cup, looking out of the window, seeing the weather started to turn,heavy clouds coming their way. "hmm.. shame. wanted to take ya out for a date. but if the weather is goin' to be shitty it won't be fun. "  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and looked at the window for a brief moment before sitting down with jesse "I mean, i dont particularly mind rain, i enjoy it to an extent, so if you'd like we could do stuff in the rain.." Hanzo picked his cup of tea up and brought it up to his lips sighing softly at the warm liquid going down before nodding again, forgetting he didnt answer jesses question "And yes, i did sleep quite well thank you, best living blanket ever, definitely the hardest one to leave alone as well, i had planned to come back to you before you woke but ah, i couldnt find anything to wear in regards to pants or shorts.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "well would ya like to go out for dinner tonight?" he said as he reached over to brush his fingers over hanzo's hand. "i'd love t'do somethin' romantic for ya. spoil ya... stuff like that." he looked over at hanzo, looking at his features, his muscles, his gorgeous tattoo. "treat ya like royalty, remember? shower you with affection and adoration."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Im sure we could.." Hanzo returned the gesture before thumbing over jesses ring "But I'm also sure that if we headed over to my home before the rain comes that we could have just as nice as a dinner if not better than anywhere around here, The Shimada cooks are excellent you know?" Hanzo hummed and intertwined his fingers with jesses "Plus, then i could get your ring from my father, displeased as he'll be with my disappearance and sudden husband, he will have to accept it, whether he kicks me out or not.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He frowned at those words, he didn't want to be the cause of a family drama. he looked down at their hands, sighing and slowly takikng a sip of his tea. "i don't want to cause ya trouble, honey.." he looked at the ring and smiled. it was truly beautiful, how hanzo managed to even get these remained a mystery. But since he was an heir it was also understandable. "but know i'll always be by yer side. even confronting your father about our marriage."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo smiled and brought jesses hand up to press a soft kiss to the back of jesses hand "While id appreciate it," Hanzo grinned "Id rather not get you involved in what i started. Plus, i dont think you'd want to be around when i tell him exactly why i have these bandages and bruises all over me, oh man father will be furious" Hanzo snickered and glanced up at jesse, a sheepish smile replacing his grin "i want to tell him at night, in one of the field where all those lovely flowers were, when the moon is up. Then id bring you with me, to show just how possessive you were over me, and just how much i like it.." Hanzo paused before shaking his head and snickering at himself "Im seriously wondering if i could like, ride ride you know, since you know wolves are usually pretty fast runners, so-say, in a situation where we would have to get the hell out of there I'm seriously wondering if i could literally hold onto you and have you run on all fours out of there, like the big wolf you are" Hanzo covered his mouth slightly before smiling wide "I'd bet that'd look silly," {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse blinked in surprise, listening to what hanzo had to say, he blushed softly by the beautiful smile on hanzo's lips. he seemed really happy and also really interested in his wolf side now that he experienced it. "i'd protect ya." he said softly, blushing at the gently kiss hanzo planted on his hand. "And i can. ya could just hop on my back and i'd get us outta there." his eyes twinkled by the sight of hanzo smiling brightly, holding hanzo's hand and brinigng it up to his own cheek, rubbing against it with a hum. "i can run pretty fast. "  


#1  
Hanzo: "And i dont doubt that.." Hanzo hummed and shifted his hand so he could press it back onto jesses cheek, continuing to smile at him "I am so very glad that i brought you home, best obedient little puppy out there, bet you were a cute little lost pup before this.." Hanzo shifted off of his chair and took a seat on jesses lap, deciding that they had too much space in-between them "I love you Jesse, so much.." Hanzo pressed a few kisses on jesses jaw before tilting jesses head down, pressing his lips to jesses gently {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He nodded and lidded his eyes, chuckling softly. "well ya aren't wrong.. i sure as hell was a lost pup..just in search for his home. and now finally, look at me. i found my home which is whenever i'm with ya hanzo.." He let hanzo sit on his lap, humming at the sweet pecks on his jaw, absolutely melting in this moment, at hanzo's words, his heart fluttering. "i love ya too..god i adore ya so much, words can't describe i-"  


#2  
Mccree: he was cut off by hanzo's sweet, soft lips, kissing him back slow and yet passionate, reaching up to cup hanzo's cheeks, gently nibbling at hanzo's lower lip with a soft growl.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo pulled away after a few slow moments of just enjoying the sweet kiss, resting his head on jesses shoulder "No one could ever make me regret loving you, not even if my father were to legally disown me. I would give up my life as the heir to the shimada throne just to spend my life with you jesse..i would give up everything for you and now....i mean that in the most literal sense, now more than ever since this is the reality of it all, If father does not like you and sees that i will not be leaving you he will most likely make you deal with me, or rather give me to you, like he even has the choice to do that, and ban me from coming back. And the only thing that i will regret is leaving Genji there to have to deal with such a thing without me there.." Hanzo huffed and leaned back a bit, taking jesses tea cup and sipping from it since his was too far now "I love you my dirty little cowboy." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He placed his hands on hanzo's hips, looking up at hanzo, listening to each and every word. he wish it could be different, that hanzo didn't have to risk anything just for him. It felt so unreal, so unreal for jesse that someone loved him, truly loved him. After all he did in the past, the man he used to be, the man he became, it truly was weird for jesse, but if felt amazing, no idea that he could feel the same for someone so intense, so fierce. "if i had a family i would've done the same..leavin' them just to be with you. you make me feel loved, alive, important and worth it." he gently kneaded hanzo's hips, leaning in to rest his forehead against hanzo's chest. "i can't believe you could love someone like me.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed softly and smiled, gently leaning down to press a kiss to jesses head, running a hand through his hair and sighing as he listened to Jesse "I wouldn't want to love any other man in the whole expanse of this world..I love you so god damn much jesse, Believe me, if i would kill for you, kill and so much more, if pick you over absolutely everything. You are so much more important than you think, i am so very glad to have you as my husband jesse, so glad." Hanzo sighed against before shifting on jesses lap, gently pulling jesses face back so he could one, kiss him again and two get off of him, gently setting the tea cup back on the table and then looking out the window again "Should we head there now or wait the rain out until tomorrow? it looks like its pretty bad..' {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse smiled like an idiot, ever so happy to be Hanzo's. "gee, doll..yer flatterin' me. but likewise, honey." he slowly stood up and followed him, wrapping his arms around hanzo from behind anf nuzzling his neck. "whatever my man wants." he mumbled as he lazily pecks his neck, sucking on it gently. it was nice to be sappy and cliche for a change, the rough sex was great, but so was this, jesse needed this. "yer wish is my command." he said as his hands slid down to hanzo's hips.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo sighed softly and hummed "I suppose i would not mind waiting out another day here, my father might not approve that much but at least it will give me more time to prepare for what he could do and it would give me more time to be at peace with you, make no mistake though i will not be leaving this house until i have another load in me, i was promise one last night and i am not giving it up until it ha--" hanzo stopped abruptly and his face scrunched up a little before he sneezed, face flushing slightly before he looked away from jesse and grunted "..sorry" Hanzo grumbled softly as he tried to get over the fact that jesse was totally going to either tease him about it or say something like it was cute or that he sneezed like a kitten, hanzo would be immediately ignoring it if he did. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse rolled his eyes followed by a small chuckle as hanzo started about being filled again, needy little dragon.. "alright, we can do that, we'll wait till tomorrow." he wanted to lean in to nuzzle him again before hanzo suddenly sneezed. he blinked in surprise and covered his mouth to control his laugh, blushing softly. "ya sneeze like a kitten.." he laughed softly. "not getting a cold now, are we? means i have to take care of you even more."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed again and grumbled "If anything its because you need to dust." Hanzos words held a bit of bite to them but he cleared his throat after and leaned against the counter "I wouldnt know if i was, not in the early bits of it but theres always the possibility. And a cold won't stop my heat i assure you." Hanzo growled softly before snapping his head up to stare jesse down "..and do not laugh at me, it is not funny." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse bit his lip with a grin, blushing a little at the demanding tone, slowly going down on his knees to nuzzle his thigh. "Yessir.." he said with a purr, his hands sliding up to knead at the flesh, looking up at him with lust in his eyes. "if i had my tail right now it would waggle like crazy, honey.." he leaned in to brush his lips over his skin, admiring him. "love it when yer bossing me around.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed softly as he watched jesse get down on his knees, making a tiny little noise in the back of his throat when jesse nuzzled his thigh before growling softly "We are not having sex right now, and you aren't blowing me either. We are going to do something here that does not involve what we have been doing for the past three days straight." Hanzo snapped his fingers before motioning jesse to stand back up "Come on pup, stand, there must be something else we can do." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse whined and nuzzled his leg a little more before standing back up, looking at the smaller male. "Well.. alright." He thought for a moment. "would you like to go the movies?" he said as he played with hanzo'd ribbon, smiling a little. "or is there anything you want to do?"  
#1  
Hanzo: "If you'd like to bring me to the movies, and make sure i stay nice and dry, absolutely." Hanzo hummed before pausing and huffing "And if you really are that needy you are welcome to blow me in the theaters, but i myself hardly think i will need it. My heat hasn't hit me all that bad yet." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Nah it's fine." he quickly went to the bathroom to wash himself a bit, getting to his bedroom to put on some clothes and his stetson. "there we go." he said as he grabbed his wallet and smiled at hanzo. "what would ya like to see?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Well..Im not actually sure, i dont usually go outside, nor am i really rightly aloud to half the time...Do you know whats playing?" Hanzo questioned softly and looked outside "More importantly do you have an umbrella? And could i have the red cloth-y thing you always have around you? what was it called?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ya mean my serape? Sure darlin' you can have it. And i don't really know what's playin' but there are always action movies, romance movies and stuff. I thought if we're going for a romance movie we could snuggle up a lil?" He smiles softly. "Oh- are ya..going to keep that plug inside ya the whole time?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo flushed a little when the plug was brought up, glancing down for a quick second before raising his eyebrows "Do you have a problem with that you dirty cowboy?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo shifted a little and crossed his arms "I've never really fancied romance movies but if you'd like to see one that's fine with me." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "I don't have a problem with it. But theres a lil somethin' i didn't tell ya about it." He smirks and checks his phone for movies that where playing. "Alright, let's go." He said as he put his phone in his pocket and walked to the bedroom to grab his serape and an umbrella.  


#1  
Hanzo: "I swear if its a vibrator I'm going to kill you." Hanzo huffed and growled out, snatching the serape from jesse to wrap up in it "Well maybe after the movie, i don't know. Maybe ill spare you, it would depend really." Hanzo hummed softly and waited for jesse by the door, all wrapped up in Jesses serape, no doubt wearing it wrong but honestly he just wanted warmth from it {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He smiled and followed him, opening the door for Hanzo and going out, wrapping his arm around hanzo's waist. "Heh, ya need me darlin." He said as he opened his umbrella, giving them both shelter. "Yer wearin' my serape wrong, darlin'"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning into jesses side "Why should i care if I'm wearing your stupid cape wrong." Hanzo huffed softly and looked out at the sky watching the rain "If it gets progressively worse i have to be rushed back immediately. I do not want to go dragon in the middle of the movie theater or outside of it. I go full dragon when there is heavy rainy weather." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Ya didn't tell me that, honey." He said as he looked at hanzo for a moment, luckily it wasn't all that far. "Is there anything you would like for a snack when we're there?" He pulled hanzo a little closer, happily walking with his man.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo was quiet for a moment before shrugging "I dont know, i could suffice with popcorn if you wouldnt mind getting me some." Hanzo hummed softly and leaned his head on jesses shoulder as they walk, already feeling a few scales creeping up his neck as they walked, he could sense the storm but he wanted Jesse to be happy. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse nodded and smiled. Soon arriving at the theater before it started to rain even more. "Phew, just in time." He closed his umbrella and went to get two tickets and some snacks, getting popcorn and a drink for the both of them. "Mnh..let's see.." he said as he guided Hanzo to room and their seats.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo eyed the people in the theater before pulling the serape up to cover his neck more "I dont like this place Jesse. Its too crowded.." Hanzo mumbled softly to him but kept right by his side, not daring to go anywhere alone. "It will be dark in here soon correct?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "It will be, don'cha worry darlin' i'm here." He said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. The lights started to dim and the movie started. "Don't worry doll."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo shifted and lifted one of the arm rests up so he could cuddle right up to Jesses side, hiding from anyone else near them and nearly laying on jesse in general. He could smell other wolves in here and he did not like that. He bet they could smell his sickly sweet scent from him being in heat. "....jesse.." he murmured softly {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He let hanzo do as he pleased and nuzzled him. "Mnh? What is it, darlin?" He whispered and ran his fingers through his hair, getting some popcorn with his free hand.  


#1  
Hanzo: "I can smell other wolves Jesse.." Hanzo paused as one of them turned to look at them, and then they growled, there was no way jesse missed how hanzo practically melted at the noise, immediately relaxing against jesse and very very subtly baring his neck. He just submitted to a wolf he didnt even know at a growl. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He looked a little worried and looked back at Hanzo, submitting to the growl. So he wasn't kidding? So when he was in heat he indeed was easy to manipulate, to win over. This scared Jesse, looking at the other wolf and growling back, holding hanzo close to let them know he belonged to him and no one else.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hid himself against Jesses chest, only melting further at Jesses own growl, trembling a bit as he forced himself to focus on jesses scent and his scent alone, that was, until someone plopped down in the seat next to him and a few followed. They were most likely from a pack and hanzo was not okay with being cornered, especially not in this state. Its very likely that they heard about the disappearance of a shimada heir, and finding said shimada heir probably had a reward. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fellas please, would ya mind leavin' me and my Man in peace? We're tryin' to watch a movie." Jesse wasn't having any of this. Hanzo was his and he wasn't going to let some punks ruin his night. He kept an eye on all of them, ready to attack if needed.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo swallowed thickly and nuzzled his face into Jesses side more, the scent of the other alphas starting to invade his senses and he nearly wanted to let himself be subjected to them entirely, that was a completely shameful heat-induced thought he'd never thought would even cross his mind with a husband. Hanzo whined softly and huddled closer to jesse, feeling his scales start working their way across his body faster at the possibility of being in danger, and mixed with the rain he was covered head to toe in no time, horns and everything. Hanzo had his head ducked against jesses chest and he was hiding under jesses serape, having to hide his legs and feet the most since he had shorts on "Jesse-" His voice was strained this time, forcing the word out of his mouth but still trying to retain some ounce of calmness and not let it all bleed through his int his voice {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "I know, Darlin., i know." He slowly stood up and guided Hanzo along, grabbing his stetson and covering hanzo's face with it  


#2  
Mccree: "If ya'll be so kind to excuse us." He said with a nod and tried to get out of the room with him. "Come on honey." One of the other man pressed up against hanzo, blocking the way and letting his hands slide over his hips. Jesse only growled harder and louder, snapping at the action, and attacking the man. "HE'S MINE!" He snarled and pushed ans scratched, causing the other to bleed. They soon backed off, jesse still ready to attack if he had to.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo was in a state of mind where if jesse hadn't done something so quickly that he would have pressed right back up against that alpha and let him touch him. He was only brought out of that state when Jesse full on attacked the men, well specifically the man who had touched him, and hanzo nearly smiled at that. God he loved his Husband and all of his possessive glory. Hanzo swallowed thickly at the blood, he'd never really been fond of seeing it, most of the time it'd make him terribly sick but right now. Right now he couldnt bring himself to give a damn. Hanzo fixed the stetson over his horns, they were only able to be hidden by the stetson because of their current small size, since they were rather recently broken off. Hanzo stepped forward and wrapped his arms around jesse, tugging him back a bit "Come on...i think they get the memo love.." He said the name loud enough that the other alphas could hear it, so they could understand that either he chose to be with Jesse or he was wrapped around his finger..., And they wouldnt be wrong if they came to either conclusion. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse gave one last possessive growl, eyes glowing before he walked out with Hanzo, sighing and running his fingers through his hair. He opened his umbrella again, just wanted to go home and calm down, because right now Jesse was filled with rage. He made sure he kept Hanzo dry on the way back, getting his keys and unlocking the door before going in with a grumbling noise. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration again. "Can't believe i brought ya in danger.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed softly and shook his head "Please Jesse, It is not your fault at all. They were there and we were there, it was a simple case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time..." Hanzo frowned and wrapped his arms around Jesse "Its completely fine, i am used to things like that..." Hanzo swallowed thickly and shifted a little "If you'd like you can go all possessive on me when the moon rises, or now i suppose but you'll make a mess, and make me have to wait even longer to be filled with a second load.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse shook his head and walked to the bedroom to sit down on the bed, to think. "The fact that yer used to it makes me even more angry. No one is allowed to touch ya like that. Never ever. Not even me. Not in such a disrespectful manner." He looked up at his husband and frowned, obviously very shocked by the whole experience and the fact he put Hanzo in danger even though he didn't mean to. "I can't let this happe to you again..forgive me, Hanzo. I failed ya.." he looked down and got on one knee. " i am truly sorry."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo smiled and huffed softly before getting down on one knee with him and kissing him hard "Jesse McCree you shut that big pretty mouth of yours right now before i have to smack you." Hanzo sighed softly, smiling wide at this point, wrapping his arms around jesse and letting out a soft little content noise "If you even attempt another apology i will glue those pretty lips right together. Then you can't tell me how much you love me." Hanzo was absolutely taking this anything but seriously "You didnt fail me at all, i mean, look at what you did," Hanzo cooed softly, kissing Jesses forehead as he motioned to the blood on jesse "You're such a good boy..." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse blushed as he was being called a good boy. Having a huge praising kink it sure made his heart flutter. "I'm..a good boy?" He said as he leaned his head against hanzo's. Trying not to apologize again he cupped hanzo's cheek before he slowly leaned in to kiss him, never getting enough of how amazing they felt and tasted. "Mnh..say it again..? Please?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos smile widened at that, knowing that saying that would definitely get to him, he is after all just a mutt. Hanzo gently pushed jesse into a sitting position and slid right into his lap, rubbing his chubby tummy and cooing at him "You're such a good good boy for me, fending off that pack for me...such a good good boy.." He murmured softly before reaching a hand up to gently scratch nuder jesses chin, he didnt know if he still liked it in this form but he wanted to so it anyways {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Mccree blushed like crazy now. Having such a broad beautiful creature like Hanzo on his lap was still beyond belief. He chuckled shyly and bit his lip. "Shucks darlin' i-i just did what i had to do to protect my honey.." he loved it when Hanzo scratched him wether he was transformed or not. "S-scratch behind my ears?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded and hummed, lifting his hands up to scratch behind jesses ears "Such a good boy should be rewarded. What would like like for a treat? anything you want and you can have it..." After a few moments hanzo shifted one hand back down to gently rub at Jesses belly, splitting his concentration so he could scratch behind jesses ear and rub that tummy hanzo loved ever so much  
Mccree: Jesse absolutely melted at those words. He loved Hanzos sweet and gentle voice. "Can i worship ya?" Jesse looked a little shy when hanzo was rubbing his belly, but it did feel very nice. "I uh..used to wear this collar..maybe we could try that out to? I just want to treat ya the best i can.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Awh..arent you the bestest mutt ever, you want your treat to be worshipping me...Thats real nice and all but.." Hanzo hummed softly, pressing a kiss to jesses cheek "No." He was still smiling afterwards, a second hand joining the first, rubbing at jesses tummy gently "Pick something else, i want to treat you not me..." hanzo bit his lip before grinning "I could wear that collar of yours if you wanted..it be a nice symbol of possessiveness.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He smiled brightly before hanzo said no, smile fading. "But darlin'..i'm your pup..i should be the one wearin' it. With a leash and all. Unless ya truly want to." He looked at him with a curious look. "Ya like me being possessive?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo looked down, pausing Jesses belly rubs before huffing softly and grunting "I thought that was made clear when i made you lose control and fuck me into the sheets like i was some toy made purely for your enjoyment." Hanzo swiftly moved his hands up and pulled jesses shirt back down to cover his tummy up. "Besides. I do not like the fact that i should ever under any circumstances, sexy or not, have to put a collar and leash on my husband, despite the fact that he is in fact a a mutt, a dirty little mutt." Hanzo huffed and kneaded at his clothed tummy "But if you really insist on trying it, i suppose as long as you do not break it if you grow two sizes with the upcoming moon then we can try it. If that is what you want for your treat." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: After a while jesse shook his head. "Let's not then. If it's something ya don't like doing then i won't put ya in that situation. He whined a little as hanzo pulled his shirt back down over his belly. He had to think of something now. His treat could not be worshipping hanzo, wich he had such a craving for. Look at him. Such a piece of art should be worshipped, be taken care of, praised. Only thinking about it made his heart flutter even more. He wasn't really used to have a treat that involved himself, so he really did not know what to do. "I uhm.." he said after he snapped back to reality. "I don't know what i want as my treat. Let's just leave it be." He smiled softly.  


#1  
Hanzo: "If you really really want to Jesse then you can worship me..i suppose if you want to spend your treat on me then i will not stop you..though if you are wanting to right now then you'll have to settle with worshipping me and all of my dragon glory.." Hanzo huffed softly before kissing Jesse softly "I just wanted you to try to think of yourself for once, i know its kind of my job to be thinking of you but you are welcome to think of yourself as well, like say i saw a really nice dark red kimono in one of the windows of a shop we went by coming home, i mean i wanted it sure, but i am required to wait so i can make you happy, and so i did not get those wolves attention again." Hanzo growled out something like filthy mutts before lifting jesses shirt back up and kneading at his soft tummy, needing to comfort himself somehow, and kneading was really comforting to him. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse looked down as his tummy was being kneaded, he slowly layed down, hands above his head as he was being pet, he smiled from ear to ear letting out cute noises. "a red kimono?" he opened his eyes to look at the other, imagining what hanzo would look like with that thing on and it made him blush. He really should take some pictures of hanzo once. "i really don't know, darlin'. i'm not used to thinkin' bout lil ol me." he looked down at hanzo's hands, they where beautiful. "now that i have a man who loves me i just want to give him the world. i really wouldn't know what i want as my treat since yer my treat." he smiled softly. "do you know something?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed softly "Oh come on Cowboy, you must have thought about yourself at some point in your life..i could buy you something? i could worship you? i dont know.." Hanzo sighed softly and shifted a little, trying to subtly adjust his shorts "I mean, i really wouldnt mind being worshipped, it would do me some good i suppose, but you would need it much more than i would, considering you yourself are quite self conscious about your body, it would definitely do you good." Hanzo hummed and smiled slightly "You do whatever you want as a treat, if you want to worship me then i won't stop you.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "well.." jesse was silent for a moment, Hanzo wasn't wrong. jesse was extremely self concious about his body than hanzo was. and being worshipped did sound nice." He blushed a little and bit his lip "bein' worshipped does sound nice.." he said softly as he brought his hands to hanzo's gorgeous hips, those breath taking hips he pounded against so many times, and couldn't get enough of. He let his hands roam over them, and damn did he look stunning in his shorts..those thighs where something jesse couldn't get enough of either. "i'd like that..."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded continuing to knead at Jesse's tummy for a few moments before nodding "Alright. I can do that for you..Would you like me to worship you with my mouth? My hands? My words? My tongue? All of those? It's your choice cowboy. Anything you want.." Jesse gently rubbed Jesse's sides and leaned down to press a firm kiss to his tummy "I can worship you any way you want Jesse.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Oh god only the thought of hanzo worshipping him had his heart racing. "all of em?" he said shyly as he looked up at hanzo with his beautiful dark brown eyes. "i mean..ya don't have to do all of it of course, i don't want to be any trouble." he gasped a bit as his sides where rubbed, eyes fluttering shut. Jesse had a few sensitive spots that really got him moaning like a bitch, his sides where one of them. "hnn..." he tried to hold it in though.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo purred softly and shook his head "I don't mind at all, just i am not that good with my words so i will not be speaking all that much, i am more of a hands on man anyways.." Hanzo murmured as he continued to rub up and down jesses sides "I dont really know about a lot of people but if i had a preferred god to worship it would definitely be someone like you if not you, i dont properly have that choice anyways but i just think you'd look real nice as a golden statue....maybe ill see if my father could arrange that to happen. being filthy rich does have its perks..." Hanzos lowered himself at this point, pressing these small soft kisses all over his chest, pointedly avoiding his nipples. He didnt do much more right now besides talk, kiss jesses stomach and chest and rub his sides {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: His eyes fluttered shut, covering his face as he was blushing like crazy. His heart fluttering as he listened to Hanzo's calm voice. He really didn't know what to do with this, but it felt oh so nice to have someone say those sweet things..and he did mean them..right? He hummed softly, cute noises leaving his throat. "I..i wish to make some pictures of you in that kimono one day, darlin'..ya'd look like a devine being..which you already are..but i'd like t'capture that beauty too.." mccree couldn't help himself there, thinking about Hanzo in a red kimono had him going crazy.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo smiled slightly and sighed softly nuzzling his chest slightly before sitting up a little "If you'd like i could go buy that Kimono...youd only have to wait here a few moments and id be back in no time, then you'd get to admire me while i admire you.." Hanzo gently dug his nails into Jesses side before leaning down to press his lips to Jesses "I would ask you to stay here so you could relax but I'm not sure you'd let me leave alone so. if you'd like we can both go and get that Kimono." Hanzo bit jesses lip gently before reaching his hand down to gently palm jesse through his pants {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He gasped and let out a soft "ahh.." as hanzo dug his nails in his sides. God hanzo really didn't have to do much to get him all excited. "Y- yeah..let's go together. Maybe i'll find something for myself too?" He sat up and frowned a little as he looked down at his belly. "Unlikely though." He stood up and grabbed his serape, wrapping it around Hanzo again. "Let's go, hanners, i bet ya will look beautiful."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo frowned slightly "Oh please, i bet you'd look just as nice in a kimono as i would, i have that nice blue one i could lend you if you do not find a good one there, all you would have to do is wash it then you could use it, simple as that and it would not be all that tight at all, it would hang off you even, it is after all designed to do such.." Hanzo stood and hummed softly "Though i plan on leaving it so again, please do not get me wet.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He grabbed the umbrella and headed out. It sure was a clouded and rainy afternoon. He wrapped his arm around his waist again, heading to the store. It sure was a gorgeous kimono once he laid eyes on it. They entered the store and he closed his umbrella, looking around. "I'll uh.. i'll wait here.." he said as he got a little shy as he saw all these beautiful panties, stockings, nightgowns, kimono's etc. "You go on ahead n' try it on maybe?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded and hummed, literally waltzing over and snatching the kimono right off its display, ignoring someone who told him not to do so and going into one of the changing rooms to try it on coming out a moment later with his hair down and the silk ribbon tied loosely around his neck in a bow. Hanzo made a beeline for Jesse as a frantic store clerk finally realize just who he was "Do you like it Jesse? I think I may just charge my father for it. Not like it would be that much really but still.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He waited for Hanzo to come out and show and when he did his heart started beating like crazy, his cheeks heating up. Quickly looking down so hanzo wouldn't see his flushed face in a public place. "Y-ya look great, doll..woah i- gee.." he gulped thickly. This man..unbelievable. "and no need, if i may i'd like to buy it for ya."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos brows furrowed "You want to buy it for me? I'm sure it would be much better if I just bought it myself..If it is something you truly want to do though I suppose I will not stop you but well, you know I'm filthy rich, you arent really, I might lose my wealth if father kicks me out, I mean go right ahead honestly, I just thought, well, why not make the most of it until i- we, have to face him.." Hanzo paused before huffing "You buy something you want." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse looked up at Hanzo again and smiled softly. "It's my treat, remember?" He smirked softly before he turned around to look for something he liked. But honestly, he did not know. He did like the stockings he saw, beautiful lace..dark red color..matching panties. He bit his lip as his fingers brushed over the fabric. Jesse had a weakness for lace.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo followed him over to the lace before humming and wrapping his arms around Jesse, nuzzling his shoulder gently "If you'd like i could wear those under this..they match pretty well after all.." Hanzo gently rubbed at Jesses tummy before slowly shifting to rub at his sides "Could even take you into the changing room so you could put them on me if you wanted.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He shivered at that idea and the fact Hanzo said something like that in public. "I ah..i was thinking i could get this..for mys- no it would look really pretty on ya, darlin'" he grabbed it and guided Hanzo to the changing room, closing the curtains. "Here, let me help ya."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo stopped Jesse as soon as they were in the changing room, taking a seat on the bench and motioning to Jesse "If you want it then i could buy it for you, i sure we could get two of them, that wasn't the only set there. But i am not going to wear that set specifically since you had wanted it. Go on." He motioned to the lace set "No ones stopping you, only I'm watching." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He looked a little confused. "Wait- do ya mean i should put it on or i should put it on you now?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed softly and crossed his arms "I meant you put it on silly. You wanted it for yourself after all, why would i wear something you wanted, especially when you tried to brush it off so quickly." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Oh i-" he gulped and nodded, unbuckling his belt and lowering his jeans and boxers, covering his junk a biy before putting the beautiful panties on that hugged his curves perfectly. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, blushing. "I- i don't know babe.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Come on Jesse, the stockings too. i want to see both of them on you." Hanzo huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back and waiting patiently for Jesse to continue putting the lace on "Afterwards I'm sure we could get another set for me." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He did as told, putting the stockings on over his beautiful thick legs. Bending over slightly to adjust them a bit. "Yessir.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Hm. I could see me worshipping you in that, though i suppose i could also see them ripping when the full moon hits unexpectedly, but that is just because i am giddy to be filled again, well, more.." Hanzo admired the view from his seat before humming softly "May i try them on Jesse? i could get a different pair if you'd prefer that but i dont mind either way.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He nodded and took them off, handing them over to hanzo. "Let me get another pair, i saw one i really like as well and i bet this suits ya. You got put that on." He said as he put on his jeans before going to get the blue pair, searching for his own size he hummed and smiled as he found them. As he returned he carefully opened the curtain, peeking in. "Babe-"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo was mainly in the middle of fumbling with one of the lace stockings, the other one and the panties already pulled on. Hanzo had the kimono on one of the hooks so he could work better without the flowy fabric in his way, grunting when he finally got the lace up unharmed, huffing and looking at himself in the mirror before yelping softly and jumping a bit, skittish hanzo was indeed skittish. "oh- McCree- you scared me. How rude of you." It wasn't his fault but he was still blaming him none the less {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He got back in and closed the curtains, not saying a word as he walked over to wrap his hands around hanzo from behind. Lips brushing against his neck as he let out a soft low growl. Hanzo looked so stunning, so breath taking. The lace looked so good on him, color suiting him too. His hands played with the hem of the panties, biting his lower lip with a smile. "It suits ya better than me."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo flushed at the lips brushing against his neck and then even darker at the growl before he cleared his throat and nodded "Ah, thank you..Jesse...." Hanzo shifted before looking at jesse through the mirror "I remember you saying that you wanted me to see myself when we fucked one time..." Hanzo shifted "Im sure they would not mind, if you wanted to..." He forgot about that damned plug again, whoops {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He looked right back at Hanzo, his eyes filled with mystery and lust, Hanzo sure was full of surprises. "Public huh.." he whispered and pecked his neck ever so lovingly. "I thought this was my night to get worshipped?" He joked as he reached down to cup hanzo's member, groping it gently before his other hand started to grope his tit, tweaking his nipple. "Yer kinky.." he growled again, nubbling his earlobe. "Guess i'll have to wait."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo flushed darker and whined softly, pressing back against jesse before he bit his lip and swallowed thickly, trying to force words out of his mouth to disagree with Jesse now that he'd remembered he was supposed to be worshipping Jesse but all his words were replaced by little whines at jesses touches as growls, unable to really form any words against what Jesse wanted to do, eyes slowly falling shut. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "You're so precious to me, Hanzo." He whispered, his voice warm, dripping like sweet honey. "Look at'cha..s'like i won the lottery." His hands moved down to knead Hanzo's inner thighs. "Ya sure are a piece of art. Everytime i look at ya i discover something new..i am such a lucky cowboy." His tongue slowly dragged over his neck, followed by a few pecks, showering him with gentle affection first. "Those noises..oh sweetheart.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo trembled and swallowed thickly, panting softly as he reached his hands down to stop Jesses, whining out when he did stop jesses hands before taking a tiny step away from jesse and then just panting to catch his breath. "mn...no..no. It is, it is your turn..your treat...." Hanzo hissed softly before shakily stepping around Jesse to get the kimono, sliding it onto his form and tying the belt in place "Your treat." He stated again as he pecked jesses cheek, gathering his clothes up and then heading out to pay for what he'd gotten. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He blinked in surprise but followed hanzo like the big pup he was, buying for the both of them, giving hanzo a smile. He knew hanzo wanted to pay for himself since he was literally drowning in money, but he at least wanted to give hanzo the lingerie as a treat. Opening his umbrella again he guided hanzo back outside, wrapping his serape around his dragon again.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo had to lift the kimono up off the muddy ground to avoid it from getting wet and dirty but besides that the walk back was relatively pleasant. "If you'd like we could go back sometime later, i certainly wouldnt mind, or we could go to a bigger shop, or a mall, so more people would be there, i think that would be an interesting experience.." Hanzo leaned against Jesse with a small content sigh {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Yer into public sex i see." He said with a low chuckle and unlocked the door as soon as they arrived back home. "Well i gotta say i have a hard time staying quiet when it comes to sex." He closed and locked the door, closing his umbrella and taking off his jacket. "I should try my lingerie on one day. I bought a blue pair."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Well why dont you try them on now? hm?" Hanzo made sure he wouldnt be dropping the flowy fabric onto anything dirty and then dropped it, letting it drag behind him as he followed Jesse "I mean, I'm wearing my lingerie why can you wear yours?" Hanzo gave Jesse a quick peck on his cheek and then headed back to his room, taking a seat on the bed with a soft hum {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He looked at hanzo, the way he sat on the bed so gracefully, he couldn't help dropping down to his knees and crawling over, grabbing his legs he looked up at him before brushing his lips over the fabric of his stockings. He truly was a devine being, biting his lip he smiled, his hands going up to brush over his thighs. "mnhh.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo frowned slightly before reaching a hand down to gently card a hand through Jesses hair, petting through his hair gently "Come on Jesse, I'm suppose to be worshipping you...come on.." Hanzo huffed and licked his lips "If you truly honestly want to worship me i guess you can get it off your chest now so we do not have to worry about it later.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "hanzo.." he whispered against his skin, sitting on both knees he spread his legs slowly, his hands roaming over his beautiful thighs before he leaned in to peck them softly. "god...sure am a lucky cowboy..i'm so honored to be yer mutt...h-ha..hanzo.." he whined, heart racing in his chest. "does my master want something? anything i will give it to ya, sir.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out and gently scratched behind Jesses ears "You are not lower than me Jesse McCree. I am your husband not your master. Is that understood." Hanzo pulled Jesse up into his lap and kissed him fiercely, holding onto him tightly "If i am your master than you are mine as well. If we are to be married then you must think of yourself as a god if you think of me as one." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He smiled as he was scratched behind his ears. "well.. i sort of am lower than you. but that's fine with me." he carefully sat on hanzo's lap, hoping he was not too heavy. "and i can't think of myself a god hanzo, you know that." he said between kisses. "nhh...yer my god, my everything.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "If i am your god then you are mine. And i want to treat you as such but you are being quite uncooperative, since you wish to worship me so. Since you want to so back i will give you the choice to do it now, i will still worship you later as your treat. or i can worship you now." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He frowned and leaned against his chest with his face. "a man such as myself doesn't deserve to be worshipped, Hanzo." he voice was quite, shakey. He gulped thickly and didn't answer to hanzo who wanted to worship him as well. He gently pushed him down on his back, hovering over him, leaning down to nuzzle his neck gently. "mnh..ya smell nice."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo growled softly when he was pushed down but let him do it "I do not like how lowly you speak of yourself. It is despicable. You should not think about yourself like that, Please Jesse, you're my husband, i love you, it hurts me to hear you talk like that about yourself.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse sighed and did nothing. he just sat on top of hanzo, head down. He didn't know what to say nor do. he gulped thickly and. "i-" he said as he cleared his throat, not wanting hanzo to hear the sadness in his voice. He grabbed hanzo's hand, gently resting his cheek against it his hair covering his eyes.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo frowned and sighed softly, lifting a second hand to join the first on Jesses cheek, caressing his cheeks gently before bring him down for a kiss "Why would you think i would be with you if i didnt think you were beautiful? I love you Jesse okay? I love you so so much.." Hanzo shut his eyes and kept Jesse close "oh..oh Jesse, i think you're gonna make me cry, oh, okay, thats fine--" Hanzo was smiling despite tears starting to streak down his cheeks "I'm fine-" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse couldn't help himself, tears streaming down his own face but made no sound. Why was hanzo crying? why should a beautiful man like him be crying.. over Jesse. He slowly reached down to wipe away hanzo's tears with his tumb, biting on his own lip harshly to prevent him from sobbing even though he was shaking.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo shifted one of his hands down to free that lip Jesse was biting down on, pushing his thumb past those lips so he could hear jesse, he didnt want him bottle up those noises, it was pretty important to show your emotions sad or not "its..its okay jesse, come on, just...just let it out, you're fine, I'm fine.." Hanzos tears were more of light and to wasn't so much that he was shaking and almost sobbing like jesse was "I love you Jesse, Me, Hanzo, Hanzo Shimada, I love you. You silly fool, I love you..." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He tried his best to still keep it in, he wasn't used to show his deep dark insecurities and emotions. He grabbed hanzo's hand and slowly slid it down his hairy chest, pressing hanzo's hand against his chest, to make him feel his heart beat but he still didn't say anything. He loved this man and the fact that someone like Hanzo would be able to love him...truly love him was overwhelming for Jesse.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo sighed softly, using his other hand to wipe away his own tears before wiping away Jesses with a smile "I love you Jesse, you do not understand how much i love you, i probably love you more than i love myself if I'm being honest with you.." Hanzos smile widened and he sighed softly pulling Jesse as close as could "I really do love you, okay? so much." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse let himself being pulled down by the other, laying on top of him with his broad chest, nuzzling his neck again before he let his hands slide down his sides again. "Hanzo.." he whispered. "nhh..H-hanzo.." saying his name felt so nice, so safe. He slowly opened his mouth slightly to let him warm tongue drag over the skin, giving a gentle suck afterwards.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined softly and huffed out a breath of air, tilting his head up to the side to show his submission, more whines following the first one. Hanzo swallowed thickly and shut his eyes letting Jesse lick and suck at his neck with a soft little noise "mnh....Jesse I..I want to worship you..." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Hanners...baby.." he whispered in his ear, his hands playing with the hem of his panties before he kissed a trail down his chest to his pelvis. "yer so breath takin', honey.." he looked up at hanzo, looking at that needy face of his, so sweet..so innocent and yet.. so wild. "is...is that what ya really want?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded and cupped Jesses cheek "Please Jesse, you deserve to know how wonderful you are..how good of a boy you are.." Hanzo bit his lip and gently rubbed his thumb in circles on Jesses cheek "You deserve to know you are loved, that i love you.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse blushed, looking right into hanzo's eyes. he was still crying, chest shaking due to his unsteady breathing. "i- hanners..."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Hush, i love you cowboy, let us just cuddle, you need comfort, not worshipping right now...We'll do that later alright? come on.." Hanzo pulled jesse back down with a soft hum {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He leaned down, looking at his man. he leaned in to kiss him softly, laying down next to him and pulling him in close for a cuddle. He closed his eyes and tried his best to calm down, to listen to hanzo's words. his voice.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo sighed softly and closed his eyes again "you love me too right? Let me hear it Jesse, you love me too, come on. I love you," he paused and then made a lazy motion for Jesse to respond with his own I love you {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He pulled the blankets over them, resting his head against hanzo's. "my darlin'.." he whispered, letting his thumb brush over hanzo's lower lip. "i love ya..how much i adore ya.. i don't want to be with any other man than you." his voice was still shakey. "you make me whole, Hanzo Shimada.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo sighed softly and closed his eyes again "Then I suggest you start acting like part of that whole because we are together now and I will not tolerate your bullshit. Pardon my language but you haven't said anything positive about yourself since I have married you. It is starting to get on my nerves and I will not stand for a husband who can't understand that he's beautiful." {Want to see the rest?}  


#1  
Hanzo: "No you don't understand. You don't understand at all. You can't even comprehend that you're pretty. If someone were to say you were handsome I bet you'd brush it right off." Hanzo narrowed his eyes and scowled {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Yeah, can't lie about that. i mean. if they'd compliment me i'd take it with a chuckle. like you used to do on the training ground whenever i got a great shot. i would wink at'cha and smile..and i did like the compliments, but when it was about my features i just laughed it off kindly."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and sighed pressing his lips to Jesses with a small frown "Jesse look, i love you, i really really do, but if you can't come to terms with the fact that you're beautiful and you're on the same standing as i am then i..." Hanzo looked away from Jesse and swallowed thickly, a hurt expression on his face "I don't think i could be with you...." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse's eyes shot open, fear rushing through his body. He could feel his heart pound in his ears his breath quickening. Those words echoed through his mind. Trying to stay calm he cleared his throat. "Got'cha, darlin." He gave him a nod. "Would you uh..like to worship me then?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed and shook his head "Jesse i- I'm sorry, i just I may be overreacting a little or something but i truly do not like the way you speak about yourself, it hurts me more than you know and if you can't see your beauty i will not endure your pain." Hanzo sighed a little before kissing Jesse "I love you okay? i would hate to leave you over something so trivial, but i will give you time, six months, you have six months to get over it.." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He nodded and cleared his throat. "Got it." He sat up and groaned again, hissing as he looked over his shoulder at the moon that started to rise. "Shit- Hanzo- close the curtains, please" he got off of him as he layed on the bed, squirming and growling.  


#1  
Hanzo: "no..?" He responded hesitantly, he wanted jesse in his wolf form, he wanted to love on every different version of himself and he knew jesse clearly didnt like either of his versions of himself. "No." Hanzo repeated himself again, firmer this time {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: His teeth and everything else slowly started to grow until he was transformed again, huffing and catching his breath as it took some energy from him. Sitting up a little he looked down at his man with his beautiful glowing eyes. "Hanners.."  


#1  
Hanzo: "Shhh Jesse.." Hanzo shifted and moved forward to plop himself into Jesse lap, scratching behind his ears and under his chin gently "Who's my good boy..?" He asked softly, his voice hushed like he was sharing a secret "Hm? Do you know Jesse? Do you know who's been good for me..?" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse's tail started to waggle like crazy his eyes lighting up with a sparkle in his eyes. He smiled ever so brightly as this really made him happy. The praising like he was a good pup really made his heart flutter. "Me?" I'm the good pup? Your good pup right?" He showed his sharp teeth as he smiled brightly.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo smiled and sighed softly "Yes you are jesse, your my good pup." Hanzo pulled Jesses head down and kissed his forehead "Does my good pup want a treat, hm? does my good pup want a treat? I'm sure you can play with me all you want, just dont rip my clothes alright? We just bought those.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He smiles and shivers by hanzos sweet affectionate voice. "What kinda treat, hanners?" He leaned uo to nuzzle his neck, scraping his teeth against his flesh gently. "My gorgeous dragon.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and licked his lips, huffing out softly "Well, i was thinking you could do anything you wanted to me, so i can be your treat. If you're gonna fuck me though dont forget about the plug." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Oh!" He smiled and nuzzled him some more. "I'd love to. Ya look so ravishing.." he placed his hand down on hanzo's thigh, looking at the fabric. "Isn't that plug annoyin' ya?"  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo shifted slightly on Jesses lap before shrugging "I mean, i could definitely go for a replacement right about now, if you'd be so kind to do that.." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Of course my darlin'" he smiles as he lowers Hanzo's lace panties. "Yer hips are wonderful, not only to look at but also to pound against.." he smirks as he leans in to peck his chest. "I also take it ya don't wanna lose yer load huh?"  


#1  
Hanzo: "Correct," Hanzo paused before huffing out "Shall i keep my stockings on then? or would you like them off as well, id really hate for them to get ruined, or for you to get blood on them, i guess ruined in general. But if you want them to stay on i will keep them on." Hanzo shifted to help take his panties off {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse smiles and cups hanzo's cheeks. "Don't worry Hanners, i'll be careful." He unbuckled his own belt and yanked them off, his huge dick throbbing in need. "I'll treat ya hums and reaches up again to roam his hands over Hanzo's lower back. "Hey han..would ya mind callin' me yer good pup? Or at least praise me a lil? It really did make me feel better."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded "Of course, its not like i wouldnt call you my good pup, you are my good boy after all. i would take that from you," Hanzo smiled and hummed, reaching his hands up to scratch Jesse under his chin "I love you my good good boy, best pup in the world, best guard dog. You were so good today, so good Jesse." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: His tail waggled happily again bringing hanzo down by his hips, quickly pulling out the plug and letting hanzo sit down on his big member again. he shivered and smiled. "i am yer good pup.." he mumbled, full of adoration.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo bit his lip and nodded huffing out a little before scratching behind jesses ears "You were such a good boy for me, such a good boy" Hanzo cooed and shifted his hands down to rub at Jesse's furry sides and his furry tummy {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He kept smiling the whole time, looking up at his man. "well...i did protect ya. like i should." he placed his hands on hanzo's and slowly rolled his hips. "i love bein' this close with ya."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded, smiling along with jesse and huffing out softly, rocking his hips down before lifting himself a bit and letting himself fall back down with a soft little noise {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "So eager.." he said as he watched hanzo bounce up and down a bit. "mnhh, so happy to be yer man.." he thrusts his hips in time with hanzo's movements, placing a hand on hanzo's shoulder to shove him down a little harder.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo growled softly and batted Jesse's hand away because god damn it he was setting the pace this time and Jesse was gonna have to take it. Even if Hanzo was being Jesse treat he wanted to ride Jesse's and be in control like he wanted to do last night {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "sorry darlin." he held him close and got further on the bed, laying down comfy. "go ahead sweetheart, this is your show." he winked at him and relaxed against the pillows and blankets, biting his lower lip/ "show me what ya got."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out and looked around happy to have found the cowboys hat not too far away, snatching it up and setting it on his head before lifting himself up and down again "I recall a certain someone wanting to see me riding them with a cowboy hat on correct?" Hanzo rolled his hips once and puffed out a small breath, he was mainly going to tease Jesse, which wouldn't be too hard he was sensitive in a lot of places {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "Heh, i remember ya sayin' something like that at the bar.." he smirks and kneads hanzo's thighs. "better be a fuckin' amazing rodeo then." he gave him a teasin thrust.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out and rolled his eyes, lifting himself up as far as he could for the moment, which was almost to the tip bit not so he wouldn't leak any cum before using his hands to just gently mess with what was exposed of Jesse cock "Well I mean, I was going to give you more of a show, tease you, but if you want it rough and fast then you'll probably have to help me out. Depends on what you want my good pup." {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "no no... oh goodness no, give me a good show, honey. please?" he looked up at Hanzo with his big brown eyes. "here, wait." he grabbed his phone and put on some suitable sexy slow music. "there, now show me what you got."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo snorted softly and chuckled behind a hand "You are rediculous, you'll play sexy music for a dragon riding a werewolf but you won't even like your own look." Hanzo huffed and shoved himself back down onto Jesse's cock hard,biting down on his hand to muffle himself before starting up a slow lazy pace of lifting himself up and down, teasing both himself and Jesse with the pace. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse laughed with him. "come now, sugar, that ain't got nothin' to do with it. I just want to see how ya move yer body..how you can lose yerself..." he gasped at the movement and hummed with a grin. "want to see yerself lose control."  


#1  
Hanzo: "I don't just lose control. I only lose control if it is taken from me." Hanzo has actually been pretty calm and collected despite the time Jesse had made him cry, besides that one time he hasn't ever broken his calm exterior in front of Jesse. "I only lose control when I am angry, frightened, or forced into something. I do not like losing control of myself because I would and could hurt you, I hurt my brother the last time I lost control. I nearly killed him a second time." Hanzo huffed out a small breath before lifting himself up and down faster {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "honey, i meant as in... don't try t'hide yet noises..not from me. be as loud and needy as ya want to be.. don't hide yerself from me, got it honey?" he smiled at him, groaning a little as hanzo picked up the pace.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo bit his lip before huffing out again and letting a small moan slip past his lips, he didn't really enjoy making noises but if Jesse wanted to hear them then he'd at least attempt to make some for him {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: That little moan got Hanzo shivering, groaning in pleasure. "woah.." he said in a low deep voice. "you sound like an' angel."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos blue eyes flicked up to meet Jesse's, trying to bite back a rather loud moan when he shoved himself down hard on Jesse's cock but it was loud enough that it escaped his mouth anyways, only slightly muffled {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "oh my.." he huffed and slowly rolled his hips a little, not sure if he was allowed to move or just watch, he was fine with both though. "Pretty lil' dragon..." he huffs and lets out a satisfied "hahh.." as he Hanzo shoves himself down hard. "eager..."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined softly not used to being in his heat but on top of an alpha. Apparently now his Omega self was just starting to register he was supposed to be in heat, rocking his hips slightly and looking at Jesse with a pleading little look and another whine. Hanzo didn't start bouncing again though, but his movements were clearly slow and uncoordinated {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: "what's wrong, angel?" he smirks, noticing that pleading little sparkle in hanzo's eyes. He looked down at his movements, smiling as he reached for his hands, locking their fingers and taking the lead for a while, making sure Hanzo could keep up with him. "there we goo..."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out a breath and moaned softly, letting the noise free without much hesitation, he was probably a lot more compliant with someone on top of him, dominating him. Hanzos heat induced thoughts wanted him under Jesse, wanted him to be pounded again like when he made Jesse lose control. Hanzo whined again before moaning out, putting his hands on Jesse's tummy to knead at it while Jesse's helped him ride {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Hanzo's moans where like music to Jesse's ears, listening to every cute little sound his husband made. He hummed as he looked down as hanzo kneaded his tummy. "It helps ya relax, doesn't it?" He says with a growl escaping his throat, looking back up at his man. He looked so good like this, riding him all flustered, wearing his stetson and this music was making it all more intense as well. "Ahh.."  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gently dug his nails into Jesse tummy when one of his bounces led Jesse's cock to thrust hard into his prostate, a loud moan leaving his lips as he stilled a bit, only still moving because jesse was helping lift him up and down, quickly shooting a hand up to stop the Stetson from falling off his head, whining down at Jesse "Ca-can you-- c-co-uld you---" Hanzos words were interiors by another loud moan, his eyes squeezing shut as he bit back some noises, trying to speak "I want, I want you to lose control again- I- I- pl-plea-se--" {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Woah.. jesse never heard him this noisy, but he wasn't complaining either and it drove him wild. "Speak, angel. Use yer words.." he said as he heard the dragon stutter. He wanted to hear way more from Hanzo, but first a little teasing. "Hnnn, i don't know bout that honey, this is my treat after all.." he looks up at the other holding onto his stetson. "Sides...yer doin' great..i'm sure ya can get what ya want just fine by the way yer bouncing on my cock in such an eager manner." He looked up at hanzo with a smirk.  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo looked away from Jesse when he smirked up at him, trembling slightly as he shut his eyes and brought his other hand up, over his mouth, to cover up more noises. Hanzo bit into that hand when he felt the moonlight hit him directly, said moon having shifted enough in the sky to be on both of them, scales decorating his body quickly now that he was exposed to the moon. Hanzo whined, the noise muffed from behind his hand, panting softly as he tried to help Jesse with the lifting and dropping but he barely had any energy left in his trembling body, his heat taking over completely at this point. Hanzo moved his hand and choked out a soft noise, which was followed by Jesse's name, though it was very soft and hard to hear over the music. {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse looked at the scales decorating his body, and it was absolutely beautiful. He rolled the over and hovered over him, looking down at his man, cupping his cheek. "not t' worry, lil dragon of mine..." he said with his sweet low voice. "i got'cha.." he noticed how hanzo got weaker, so it would be cruel not to cut the man some slack. he gracefully rolled his hips, humming as he loved the way hanzo felt around his cock, so warm..so needy..  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo was practically limp under Jesse, so very compliant now that his heat was making him such a bottom bitch, before he could have handled riding Jesse but now, he wasn't all that able for it. Hanzo gasped as Jesse rolled his hips, grasping onto the sheets as he pressed down against jesse, trying to entice jesse in actually starting to fuck into him, putting his hand back over his mouth, he did so absent-mindedly so Jesse would have to either point it out and tell him to move his hand or move his hand himself so he could hear hanzo {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: He reached over to grab hanzo's hand and lower it. "what did i just tell ya?" he said with a stern voice followed by a rough thrust as a warning. "i want to hear ya, i want ya to beg." he said as he kept pounding in to him to let hanzo actually go wild. "mnhhh...so good.." he huffed and moaned himself, the way hanzo made those noises made jesse want to fuck him harder and harder  


#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined at Jesses stern voice and rough thrusting, his hand almost going right back up to muffled his noises if it weren't for him thinking about it first and just dropping it over his chest instead, a loud moan leaving his lips his omega heat induced him kept making him think back to when jesse lost control over himself, the thought alone making hanzo moan even louder and arch off the bed when it was combined with jesses hard thrusts, whines soon following his moans {Want to see the rest?}  


#2  
Mccree: Jesse loved the way Hanzo arched his back, groaning in pleasure and only wanting to make hanzo feel like he was on top of the world. He grabbed his thighs firmly before he yanked him back on his cock roughly each and every time he slammed back in, his lustfilled eyes not leaving Hanzo's gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck my laziness,

Hanzo: Hanzo cried out and shut his eyes, unable to keep looking at jesses predatory gaze, feeling like jesse was gonna just eat him whole and hating the fact that his heat-induced mind would just let that happen "Ah!- Jesse!- Jesse I- I-" Hanzo couldnt form a proper sentence and he really wanted to ask Jesse to lose control again, he wanted it badly {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Words, Dragon. Can't hear ya when yer moanin' like the lil' bottom bitch ya are." He smirked at that and leaned down to lowly growl in his ear again, nibbling the lobe before he went down to kiss his neck softly, only for a moment because soon he had his teeth sinking into his skin again, biting and sucking roughly to leave a big mark.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo yelped softly and bared his neck for Jesse as he bit into his scales and then through them and into his skin, said damaged scales breaking around jesses teeth and falling away, leaving the blue hued skin bared so jesse could get at it. "I- I wa-want-- c-could- co-uld- r-ravi-ravish- ra-rav-ish me!-" Hanzo had to bit back noises and stop whined from trying to interrupt them but it was to no avail as he still stuttered and had problems speaking none the less {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Ah, ya want me to ravish ya." He licked his own lips slowly like a hungry wolf who could finally feast on his prey. He wrapped his arms around Hanzo and whispered. "Brace yerself.." before he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in without mercy, pounding and ranming right up against his prostate.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo watched jesse lick his lips, breath hitching and picking up at that, unable to help the soft moan that left his lips at the simple action that should not have been that arousing. Hanzo shut his eyes to avoid losing himself at jesse doing that again, if he did that again. Hanzo lifted his arms and wrapped them around Jesse moaning out loudly as jesse started to ram into him and against his prostate, arching up off the bed as his moans filled the room, god damn they nearly blocked out the sound of the music {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "There we go, lil' Angel, that's the sounds i want to hear from ya." he snuggled him close, but tried not to be sappy nor cliche since he know that that was not what Hanzo was craving for at the moment. He ran his fingers through hanzo's hair before tugging at it roughly. "who's are ya, dragon?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined and leaned into the grip, whining and choking on a moan as his hair was tugged on harshly. Hanzo forced a "Yo-yours!--" out of his mouth at the question, unable to really speak properly, but forcing himself to at least get a single word out for the sake of not getting in trouble with McCree, though he is kinda curious about what would happen if he werent to answer him {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "that's my obedient lil angel..." he said as he huffed in hanzo ear, totally wrecking him right into the mattress, the bed creaking slighly. He loved hanzo's whimpers, his moans, his begging, Mccree couldn't get enough of it.  
#1  
Hanzo: It wasn't long before Hanzo was reaching his first climax, Jesse's unrelentless thrusting into his prostate and his heat induced sensitively doing it for him as cum spilled onto his abdomen, Hanzo crying out arching off the bed as Jesse thrusts continued through his climax {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "theree we go.." he smirks as he sees Hanzo reach his climax. "that's a good boy." he leaned in to peck his lips lovingly. "i take ya want another round?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out softly and kissed Jesse back, wrapping his arms around his wolf and keeping him down with him "until...Until you cum too.." Hanzo nuzzled at Jesse's neck and pressed a few kisses to it {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He smiled warmly at the kisses and nodded, roughly slamming in him a few more times before he shot his thick load inside of hanzo, slowing down his movements. "hah...." he shivered and held hanzo close to him, catching his breath. "y-you okay?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo looked so blissed out and dazed by the time Jesse had finished inside of him, how lower abdomen definitely starting to bulge from the generous amount of cum in him now "hhaah..Mnhhh..." He couldn't really manage much more that little noises and noisy puffs of breath {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He stayed inside of him, giving him the time to catch his breath and calm down. he cupped his cheeks and smiled. "yer where doin' great, angel."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out and leaned into his hands, huffing out a soft breath before smiling back up at him, happily basking in post-orgasmic bliss, his heat making being mated just that much better for him "mmn...." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He pulled out slowly and looked down at the sticky mess. "woah.." he said as he got the plug and shoved it back in. laying down next to him he held him close and snuggled with him. "can't wait to marry ya."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined when Jesse pulled out and let some of his cum drip out, well it more or less poured out, which made Hanzo make a heavily disappointed noise, huffing out softly "I can wait. I am a patient man. I will marry you no matter how long it takes." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Well i'd like to be married with my man as soon as i can.. though i can wait of course." he chuckled and nuzzled his neck lovingly. "i love ya."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded "And i of course, love myself just as equally as you love me" Hanzo smiled softly before sighing and nuzzling his big wolf "I love you so much Jesse, i would give up everything to be with you.." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "So would i for you darlin'". He said as he scanned Hanzo, looking him over, wanting to take in each and every detail. "My, back when i was just flirtin' with ya i'd never would've thought you where so kinky. Though in the back of my mind i hoped ya where."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo snorted "When you have so many limitations and no room to experiment then you have to have wide variety of things you'd hope to do some day, Me of course being an heir i would never have been aloud to ever try any of those things, if it weren't for well, my brothers help.." Hanzo trailed off with a forlorn look before he shook his head "We will not worry about the past though, while he did help me discover some things id rather not speak about how that did come to happen, it is long over with now." Hanzo paused and nibbled the skin on jesses neck gently "Why did you hope i was kinky hm? did you really want to tie me up that bad cowboy?" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: Jesse was a little confused at that but decided to ignore it, if hanzo didn't want to talk about it then it wouldn't happen.  
#2  
Mccree: "'Course i wanted to. Even the first time i laid eyes on ya.. i've been startin' to wonder how you would sound underneath me. How you would respond to my hands all over ya. How i'd hope you would melt by my compliments. Ya where drivin' this poor cowboy wild.. and ya didn't even had to do much."  
#1  
Hanzo: "You know, I am in a bar more often than you think, maybe you should've been there more often and you would've picked me up. And I've always enjoyed your flirting and your compliments, it's just I do not enjoy being flirted with in public, I think that it's quite embarrassing, which is why I usually tried to push you away, sorry about that Jesse. You are more than welcome to compliment and flirt with me in public now." Hanzo hummed softly and trailed his kisses and his hips up to Jesse's lips, brushing his lips against Jesse's at first before gently pressing his lips against Jesse's {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Mnh, i thought ya where just playin' hard to get." He mumbled as he felt Hanzo's lips brush over his own, catching his lower lip between his teeth and tugging on it playfully. "Hanzo.." he whispered as he kissed back softly, cupping his cheek. "Don't worry, babydoll, i will."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo smiled slightly and kissed Jesse once more before shifting a little and gently starting to knead at jesses tummy "Do you think you have enough stamina left in you that you'd be up for fucking me again? i think id really be up for being fucked again...if you wanted you could even watch all you cum pour out this time.." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He blinked in surprise. "Ya still have the energy to go?" He blushed a little as his heart was still racing. "Shucks darlin', give me a few more minutes and i'll be back up in the saddle again." He smirks and leans in to kiss hanzo. "Yer full of energy huh.."  
#1  
Hanzo: "No, its just called being in heat and wanting to be fucked until i pass out, you couldnt possibly understand that. of course unless you have ruts, then you could understand wanting to pound someone into the sheets until he pass out, not the other way around." Hanzo hummed before kissing jesse back and grinning "Of course, you'd probably know if you've had ruts, they are kind of hard to hide without suppressants and even then i doubt you could handle it." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "i have em. But not that often." he says as he purrs a little as his tummy is being kneaded again and lays down on his back for a belly rub. "mnhh...it's so relaxing when ya do that, honey, it makes me feel safe somehow." he bit his lip and closed his eyes with a smile.  
#1  
Hanzo: "Well id imagine if you're relaxing that you'd feel safe.." Hanzo shifted to situate himself on jesses legs, kissing and nuzzling at jesses tummy while he rubbed it, soon just shifting his hands to rub jesses sides so he could have more room to kiss and nuzzle at jesses tummy {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He huffed and let out cute quiet noises, biting his lower lip and gasping, slightly arching his back as hanzo squeezed his sides."ahhn...Hanzo.." he huffed out with a beautiful needy tone leaving his throat.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo flushed slightly at all of Jesse noises, before he shifted up to straddle Jesse, grinding down against him "Are you ready for a round two then cowboy?" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He frowned a bit as Hanzo stopped. He gulped thickly and nodded. "Will ya ride me?" He asks sweetly as he places his hands on hanzo's hips.  
#1  
Hanzo: "Of course, but you will need to help me, i cannot function that well during my heat as you have seen." Hanzo hummed and shifted "Do you want to clean me out first? I'm sure there is plenty for you, i am quite stuffed after all.." hanzo murmured softly and rolled his hips slowly "or i could just let it all spill over your cock, that would also be fine with me..a waste but a fine one." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "I want to see it pour out of you" he shivers at the thought. "But if so we gotta do that somewhere else, i don't want to get the bed all dirty again." He sat up and smirked, body pressed against Hanzo as their faces where close, he pecked his lips, hands going up to roam over his back. His lips brush down from his chin to his throat, growling softly to send soft vibrations against hanzo's throat. "I could worship ya forever.."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo tilted his head up as jesse kissed down to his throat, whining softly at the vibrations before shifting a little in Jesses lap and slipping from said lap and hands, grinning slightly and blowing jesse a kiss "Maybe some other time Cowboy. Now where would you like to watch it all pour out then? hm?" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He whined as Hanzo slipped off his lap and followed him again like the obedient pup he was. "Bathroom." He said as he smacked hanzo's ass with a smirk, opening the door for him. Guiding hanzo in he opened the bath tab. "We can get clean right away if ya want?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nodded in response, turning around to go to said bathroom before he yelped at having his ass smacked and covered his mouth after he made the noise "Jesse!-" Hanzo flushed and huffed softly when all Jesse did was lead him into the bathroom instead. Hanzo shifted a bit in the tub before looking up at Jesse "I think it would be wise to wait until we've gotten dirty to clean up. How would you like me positioned for this?" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He hums and steps into the tub as well, looking at Hanzo with lust already filled in his eyes. "Hmmm..how do i want my dragon this time.." he mumbled and looked him up and down. "Doggy style will do."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo bit his lip while Jesse looked him up and down, god he's starting to really hate that predatory gaze Jesse has while he's like this. Hanzo nodded slowly and shifted a bit before lowering himself onto the tub floor in front of jesse, tail lifted out of the way of his ass. "And you said you wanted to watch all of your cum pour out correct..?" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "I sure do, sugar.." he got on his knees behind him and pulled the plug out watching all that thick cum pouring out of him, gasping at the sight he slowly covered his own mouth. "woah.."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out and whined when the plug was pulled out, cum pouring out from his gaping hole, covering his thighs and pooling under him "mn..what do you think cowboy..? does it look nice, does it make you wanna pound me again..?" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "My...ya sure look like a yummy creamy cake...." he said with a low growl, leaning in to knead his ass, wanting to see more and more pour out. "yer so beautiful like this, darlin'" He smirked and rubbed his own cock a little before slowly sliding in again, shivering. he would never get used to that.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo let out a soft moan as jesse pushed back in, tensing up and clenching down around him a little bit due to still being a little sensitive from their last fuck. Hanzo bit his lip and gently pushed back against jesse and whined softly {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Ya alright there, sugar?" he said as he roamed his hands over his sides, making sure he was okay, he slowly started to roll his hips, the hot water streaming down in the tub making it more pleasurable. "love ya."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined softly and nodded, back arching at the touches to his sides and the hot water pouring over him "Watashi wa daijōbuda, jeshī." the japanese rolled off his lips rather easily even with jesse rolling his hips "Hōrō shite watashi no kaubōi to seikō shinaide kudasai." {Want to see the rest?}  
[I'm fine, jesse] *  
[Stop rambling and fuck me, cowboy.]*  
#2  
Mccree: He was rather surprised to hear him speak japanese, but boy did it sound like heaven to jesse's ears. And that needy tone, he couldn't get enough of it. "Woah..you sound- right right, yer right-" he said as he shook his head. He could understand a little so he did as told and started to pick up the pace, not wanting to let hanzo wait any longer. "there ya go sweetheart,don't worry." he grinned a little and held hanzo's hips tightly as he smacked in.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo was actually surprised that Jesse knew any Japanese at all, extremely surprise at the fact that to some extent he understood hanzo, fuck he has to be careful with Japanese now that he knows Jesse knows it. Hanzos surprised quickly melted away when Jesse started to follow through with what he'd wanted, fucking into him harder and faster. The increased pace made hanzo arch his back and moan out loudly, incoherent little mumbles of something either in english or japanese slipping past his lips every so often {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Ya sound like an angel..." he mumbled and growled in his ear as he leaned down to nibble his lobe. "my angel.." he smacked hanzo's ass harshly and started to smack in roughly, not getting enough of him.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo yelped softly when his ass was smacked, the noise sharp and loud, Hanzo had not expected to be smacked at all. Hanzo none the less was moaning soon after, the pleasure already balancing out with the pain. {Want to see the rest?}  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo was trembling by the time Jesse stopped spanking him, clenching down on Jesses cock and pressing back against him, eyes shut tights he now pressed his chest against the tub floor. He knew he was littered with marks, he could feel where the scales parted around various nail marks or bites, and he knew for a fact that his stinging ass was very very red. He bet het looked pretty delicious like this, and with such a sweet sweet scent? who could resist not taking a bite, or fucking him really. Hanzo let out a soft "haahh" noises, thighs shaking as he squirmed against jesse, already too close to another climax {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Such a work of art.." he roamed his hands all over his back, looking at the previous marks and scratches he left on his body. He placed a hand on each side of Hanzo, rolling his hips, teasing Hanzo's prostate. "Mnh..my lil' dragon..' he said as he too started to get close. Reaching down with one hand he gently jerked him off.  
#1  
Hanzo: hanzo gasped and cried out, clenching down on Jesses cock harder before he was shifting to slide jesse cock out of him, helping jesse stand up before kneeling in front of him, he was denying himself release but this time he really wanted to either have cum shot all over his face or down his throat. Hanzo looked up at jesse before gently sucking at Jesses tip, flicking his tongue over it teasingly, he knew he couldnt take all of the werewolfs dick into his mouth but he could damn well try {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Darlin..?" He was quite surprised when Hanzo shifted off his cock, knowing how needy he always is. He gasped as he felt hanzo's warm lips wrap around his thick member, blushing at the sight. "O-oh i- i see." He placed his hands on the back of hanzo's head, moving his hips to push it deeper down his throat. "I-'m close..." he shivered and gave a few more thrusts before he pulled out and shot his thick hot load all over his face. "Ahh! Darlinnnnn..."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo made a choked noise around Jesses dick when he pushed his dick further into his mouth, the tip prodding at the back of his throat and then pushing into it, mouth stretched painfully around the tip but thankfully jesse pulled away soon afterwards. Hanzo kept his mouth open but closed his eyes, hands digging into jesses thighs as he held onto the werewolf for support, panting and drawing in ragged breaths as jesses thick load shot all over his face, covering hanzo from his forehead down in cum as it slowly dripped down onto his chest and got washed away by the hot water {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Ya look beautiful like this, honey." He smiled abd knelt down to wipe it off, grabbing the soap to clean his body. "Hope i wasn't too rough with ya there."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo shook his head and smiled "No of course not, you did fine Jesse, exactly what i wanted.." Hanzo licked his lips and opened his eyes once he felt McCree wipe the cum off of them {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Good. I want to please ya." He said with a soft smile and sat down next to him, washing his own hairy body. "Could ya help me out?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded and hummed "Yes of course I will." then he leaned forward and started to help wash Jesse off, petting him and scratching his ears when he could but besides that he was pretty focused on washing him. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He purred as he got scratch behind the ears. "Oh darlin' that feels amazing." He bit his lip as he got washed, loving the gentle touches.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo let out a soft hum and leaned forward to kiss Jesse softly, smiling and pulling back shortly, scratching under his chin gently before rubbing at his belly. Basically treating the werewolf like he was a dog. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Oh honey yer spoilin' me right now.." he howls softly. Pulling hanzo even closer to his hairy body. "When do ya want to go tell the news? Don't want to push ya. Just want to be there for you."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo paused and pursed his lips, thinking about it before shaking his head to clear his thoughts "We can go in the morning. He can worry another day so i can spend another day with you. I need to have more peace with you." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He nodded and smiled at him. "Ya got it, pumpkin. Take as much time as ya need." He cupped his cheek and looked right into his eyes. They where really dark..but jesse couldn't get enough of them.  
#1  
Hanzo: His eyes mainly portrayed the shifting of the weather outside. but only if he was in his dragon form, otherwise they were still their dark blue color. On clear nights his eyes would glow like jesses and if the skies were dark and dreary then his eyes would show that in them as well "I love you Jesse....so much.." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He melts at those words, leaning in to rest his forehead against Hanzo's. "My dragon..." he smiles warmly, holding hanzo's hand. "I sure am a lucky cowboy.."  
#1  
Hanzo: "You sure do say that a lot..." Hanzo hummed softly and shifted to press a kiss to Jesse forehead, then just resting his forehead back against his, closing his eyes and relaxing. Letting Jesse hold his hands and make him feel safe. Loving his big furry husband. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Heh. Sorry darlin'. I just can't believe i'm actually going to marry ya.." his breathing was calm, he felt safe and finally after all these years, happy.  
#1  
Hanzo: "Honestly i cannot believe it either, i am lucky myself to have such a wonderful treat." Hanzo hummed again softly, shifting a little as he pressed his lips to Jesses, eyes still closed {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He kissed him back lovingly, starting slow, but he grew needy again, growling against his lips as he cupped hanzo's cheeks, "ya drive me crazy, darlin..."  
#1  
Hanzo: "Do not blame me for something you should be able to control." Hanzo held no venom to the words, they were more playful than anything, amused. "If you cannot control yourself then i will have to punish you for being a bad boy. Do not make me punish you, mutt." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "what will happen if you punish me, huh? what will the great Hanzo Shimada do?" he purrs, eager to know what it could possibly be. "it sure sounds hot, you punishing me:  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and nuzzled Jesse "You know how you enjoy praise so much? well i was thinking of degrading you and giving you the exact opposite of that, though of course i would need to see that collar of yours so i could tug you around. Good pups will follow." {Want to see the rest?}  
THURSDAY 26 JANUARY 2017

#2  
Mccree: "But if i'm a bad pup, are ya sure i'd follow?" He winks at him, playing along. "I know ya enjoy praise too, don't even try to deny it. I saw you trying to hide yer blush by covering your face with my hat at the bar.."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo clamped a hand over Jesse mouth and growled softly. "Be quiet cowboy. I am not interested in your ramblings." Hanzo huffed and shifted that hand up into jesses hair, gently carding through it for a good few moments before tugging hard. "Stay." He commanded then got up and out of the shower, taking a few moments to dry off enough so that he could walk to jesses room, pausing and then huffing. Where would jesse keep that collar. He refused to give in and ask Jesse, trusting himself to be able to find it without his help. "Hm." Hanzo kneeled and slid that box out from under jesses bed, the one he'd saw jesse take out to get the plug so many times, sliding the top off of it and looking through it, making a triumphant noise when he'd found it so easily, picking the collar out from the box and setting it aside so he could put the box back and start heading back to the bathroom. "I trust you have not moved mutt." he called out as he neared the bathroom {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: His eyes widened as hanzo suddenly covered his mouth and growled. He blinked in confusion a loud groan and hiss leaving his throat as hanzo tugged on it. "Nghh!!" He watched hanzo get out, whining as he saw him go. He did stay though, enjoying the warm water calming him. It was a nice moment of silence. What could hanzo possibly be doing? He decided to indeed just stay and not have his curiousity getting him into trouble with the dragon. As he heard hanzo's voice again his ears perked up. "Nah, m'still here." He said with a relaxed voice.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and closed the bathroom door behind him, slowly heading back over to the shower and getting in behind jesse, not letting him see what he had "I need you to keep your neck tilted up like this,.." Hanzo tilted Jesse's head back with his free hand, nuzzling him gently "Don't move." Hanzo then brought the collar up, unclasping it and fitting it around Jesse's neck carefully, hands quickly sliding to the back of it to reclasp it, pressing a quick kiss to his neck around the collar "Good boy.." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He waited for Hanzo to sit behind him gasping as he heard hanzo clasp the collar around him. He couldn't help but to blush at the praise. "So ya found it.." he dipped his head to the side to give hanzo room to kiss. "Your good boy.."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed softly and slipped a finger under the collar, tugging a little to test if it was too tight or not "Its not too tight correct? i am not all too fond with collaring people or animals, I've more or less been on the receiving end of being collared." Hanzo wrapped his free hand around Jesses middle, growling softly as he gently ran his hand over his stomach "You will be a good boy for me right?" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: Jesse howled softly and shook his head. "S'just fine, darlin.." he bit his lip as he felt hanzo's hand wrap around his middle. Hanzo had such beautiful hands. They looked so fragile but could easily kill. He shivered at that sweet, warm growl of his nodding as hanzo spoke. "Such a good boy, darlin', i promise.."  
#1  
Hanzo: "Good boy," Hanzo murmured and held jesse close for a few moments "Alright then my good boy, come suck your masters cock. You'll get your first treat that way so make sure you swallow it all down alright?" He was more or less cooing now, talking to jesse as if he was a dog. "Alright Jesse?" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "y-yes sir- i mean master, Master Shimada" he turned around and sat on his knees, looking down at hanzo's member. Even his member was beautiful. there wasn't a single thing about hanzo jesse didn't like. He leaned down slowly, pressing a sweet kiss to the head before swallowing his length down. "mnhh..."  
#1  
Hanzo: "Dogs don't...Dogs dont- Ah- talk-" Hanzo reached his hands down and took ahold of Jesse's hair, gripping it tightly and yelping when Jesse so easily took his dick to the base. God damn if that wasn't one of the many hottest things he's seen Jesse do, he didn't even choke or gag, oh god he's not going to last long. "S-slow down! You..You shouldn't eat so fast-" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He chuckled around his cock and took it out, going slow. Taking his time. Nuzzling his balls, kneading his thighs, purring against the skin as his hand gently jerked him off. "Mnh.."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo shuddered and leaned back against the shower wall, breath coming in pants as he kept his legs spread for Jesse, gently scratching and rubbing his ears "G-Good..Boy.." Hanzo murmured softly and lifted his hips up into Jesse's hand {Want to see the rest?}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mccree: He pulled out slowly and looked down at the sticky mess. "woah.." he said as he got the plug and shoved it back in. laying down next to him he held him close and snuggled with him. "can't wait to marry ya."  
> #1  
> Hanzo: Hanzo whined when Jesse pulled out and let some of his cum drip out, well it more or less poured out, which made Hanzo make a heavily disappointed noise, huffing out softly "I can wait. I am a patient man. I will marry you no matter how long it takes." {Want to see the rest?}  
> #1  
> Hanzo: Is I bad that I want Hanzo to die before he can marry Jesse, and like at his funeral there's hanzos ring and that marriage contract they both had to sign waiting on top of his coffin )) {Want to see the rest?}  
> #2  
> Mccree: ((i am a good person. i go to college, i do the things i have to do, i do not deserve this  
> #2  
> Mccree: ((my heart  
> #2  
> Mccree: ((it aches  
> #1  
> Hanzo: I'm so sorry I just, I'm in a mood were I feel like I should depress my friends )) {Want to see the rest?}  
> #2  
> Mccree: ((i'm already depressed as fuck tho so wooooooo boii will i cry  
> #1  
> Hanzo: don worry idont plan on killing the babe )) {Want to see the rest?}  
> #1  
> Hanzo: they will live )) {Want to see the rest?}  
> #1  
> Hanzo: n maybe grow old together )) {Want to see the rest?}  
> #1  
> Hanzo: My favorite AU is where hanzo is left with only Jesses hat when Jesse dies first from old age )) {Want to see the rest?}  
> #1  
> Hanzo: its nice )) {Want to see the rest?}  
> #2  
> Mccree: ((THAT IS NOT N ICE that's sad?????"
> 
> *Cough*this is the kind of stuff i have to look for to delete it out of the dialogue but i felt like i should include this.   
> Anyways heres an update for u thirsty hos, again due to timezones and having a life it will take time to y'know continue this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im a procrastinator, *jazz hands  
> also, smol update, yaaay

#2  
Mccree: Jesse loved the small praise, looking up at the archer as he slowly took his cock in his warm mouth again, bobbing his head while having his hands on hanzo's hips. "mnhh.."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo stared back down at Jesse for a few moments before he shut his eyes and moaned, hips lifting up into Jesse's touch and his mouth, trying to get him to take more obviously growing impatient with the glow pace. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Oh now ya want me t'move? Ya sure don't know what you want, eh sugar? He chuckled and shook his head before he continued sucking him off before hanzo would complain that he was talking too much. He picked up the pase a bit, moaning around his length.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos breath hitched and he moaned out again, the noise bouncing off the shower walls as he lifted his hips up into McCree mouth, trembling slightly as he gently tugged at McCrees hair, mumbling softly in japanese before canting his hips up sharply {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He loved it when hanzo moaned in japanese, it made him sound that much more needy. He had his hands on his thighs, kneading them firmly before he reached for hanzo's ass, giving it a firm smack, pulling him towards himself, taking his cock in deeper.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gave a startled noise and a soft moan as a firm smack was landed on his ass, happily pressing up into Jesse's mouth as he so obediently took more of his cock into his mouth, more Japanese working its way past his lips. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: Mnhhh" he hummed, god that voice was like heaven. He took his cock out for a moment to catch his breath, looking up at the noisy archer. "Enjoying yaself, Cariño?" He smirked and bit his lip, one finger pressing against Hanzo's entrance.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo took a moment to calm himself down, brows knitting together as he focused on calming his breath but apparent Jesse was having none of that as a finger was pressed up against his entrance a few moments after, whining out loudly and nodding "Enough with the teasing mutt!-" Hanzo shifted a little "You are not the one in control here may i remind you." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: Jesse wasn't really convinced and snorts softly. "Yeah? Your moans and japanese whining says different.." he gently pushed his finger in, pressing kisses all over his thighs. "Gotta be a lil' bit more convincin' than that, Archer."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hissed out softly as the finger pressed into him "Baka" He mumbled angrily as he shoved jesse away from him, making sure he fell onto his back and then straddling his chest with a soft growl, hooking a thumb into his mouth and forcefully pushing some of his cock in, retaining himself. He didnt want to hurt jesse of course, he just wanted to convince him. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He gasps and growls a bit as he was shoved down, surprised by hanzo's sudden action but it sure was way more convincing, placing his hands on hanzos thighs he sucked hungrily. "Mnh- nmff-"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo yelped softly when Jesse was ever so eager to start right back up with sucking his cock down like a whore, hands moving back down to fist into his hair "Fuck- Jesse-" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Mnh?" He hummed in question, softly moaning as hanzo gripped his hair, which he absolutely loved. He loved the taste of hanzo, never getting enough of him. He returned his finger back inside of him, slowly plunging it in and out.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo let out a loud moan before he was pushing Jesses head down completely and growling at him softly as he came down his throat, not letting him back up until he swallowed all of it, whining ever so softly and twitching a little at the double sensations {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: His eyes widened as hanzo shot his load down his throat, obediently swallowing every last drop. He patted hanzo's thigh to let him know to get up.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo let him up after that, his hands going to the sides of himself as he panted softly "Oh Jesse, mm...You were so good for your master,..."Hanzo lifted jesse up by his collar and kissed him "Did you like your treat?" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: He nodded and smiled. "Ya treat me so well, pumpkin" he sat up and took a moment to calm and save energy. "I really like it when ya treat me like this. Can i keep the collar on?"  
#1  
Hanzo: "Yes of course if you like it Jesse, I will not be abusing it though, you are free to wear it as you please mutt but know i will not be touching it unless you have asked for me to, i do not like the idea of having any proper upper grounds over you. So do not get used to it Jesse." Despite his words hanzo kissed Jesse again, finger still hooked under the collar to keep him there {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "I wouldn't mind if ya did, Hanzo. It feels nice." He said as he returned the kiss. "Thought we ain't gonna do anythin' you don't feel comfortable with." He smiled warmly and turned off the tab, reaching for a towel  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo sighed softly before standing and huffing out, watching McCree reach for a towel before humming and leaning down to tug on jesses collar gently "Dry me off, Mutt." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Yes, sir." He wrapped the towel around hanzo and started to gently dry him off, admiring his body, lips, jaw. "Love ya, Hanzo. M'glad i started flirtin' with ya at the bar."  
#1  
Hanzo: "Excuse you, i was the one who flirted with you, you merely embarrassed yourself." Hanzo huffed, not willing to admit he was drunk, flustered and aroused by the cowboy that night. "Thank you Jesse, i appreciate your help. You've been a very good boy for me tonight, is there anything you would want as a treat?" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Didn't just get my treat darlin? You sure are spoiling me.." he leaned in to peck his lips. "And hell nah you where the one actin' all flustered n' shy" he chuckled as he dried himself off. "How bout...we cuddle?"  
#1  
Hanzo: "I do not know what you are talking about." Hanzo stopped the kiss with a quick hand over his lips "And cuddling sounds fine, i will be borrowing more of your clothes, not that you mind of course." Hanzo pecked Jesses cheek and then left to his room {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Of course i don't mind. Ya look cute in em'" he followed hanzo obediently and wrapped his arms around him from behind, falling on the bed with him, holding him close against his fuzzy soft chest.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo let Jesse pull him onto the bed with him, happily letting his husband spoon up against his, a soft purr like noise leaving his lips as he closed his eyes "We are going tomorrow so wake me up at a decent time, if you wish to sleep now that is," {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Where are we goin' sweetheart?" He pecked his shoulder sweetly, soft kissing sounds echoing in the room. His hands sliding dow hanzos hips, appreciating each and every curve.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grunted softly and opened his eyes again "Have i messed you up that much that you've forgotten i have a father that you must ask to marry me?" Hanzo shivered a little and pressed closer to Jesse, turning around so he was facing him {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "I suppose ya di- wait i have to ask him?" His eyes widened a bit. "I don't know nothin' bout that? I thought we where both going there because ya wanted to tell yer father and get my matching ring?"  
#1  
Hanzo: "You need his blessing don't you? isn't that how marriage work? is it different for americans? if we don't get his blessing we will marry anyways i just thought it would be nice to try it the normal way first.." Hanzo grumbled softly before shaking his head "No matter, we can just go and collect your ring and tell him and then leave." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "Well if ya really want me to i can, hanners. Just don't feel like dying yet. Since ya told me ya barely got upstairs when you got my hat and had t'explain yerself." He hummed and purred in hanzos ear softly.  
#1  
Hanzo: "No. It is fine, we do not have to do it the traditional way, we will just grab the ring and go, he does not even deserve the chance to deny you what we both want." Hanzo huffed and pressed his lips to jesses, closing his eyes and attempting to go back t sleep {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Mccree: "if you're sure, pumpkin." he said as he kissed him back softly, pulling him even closer against his warm fuzzy body. "love ya."  
#1  
Hanzo: "I love you too Jesse. Now get some sleep alright?" Hanzo pressed a soft kiss to Jesse's cheek, lifting one of his hands up to scratch under his chin a few times, awarding Jesse with soft idle pets and scratches until he started to get too tired to manage them {Want to see the rest?}


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long, hi

#2 Mccree: He smiled a little and nodded, relaxing under hanzos touch. He pulled him closer before he soon fell asleep as well, tuckered out from all the wild adventures he had with Hanzo. 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo was still asleep to like about noon but he woke up maybe thirty twenty minutes after noon hit due to the natural need to get up, eyes blearily blinking open and coming to focus on Jesse's sleeping form, smiling slightly and lifting a hand to gently brush some hair from Jesse's face, kissing his forehead gently before slipping out of the bed to go brush his teeth and get ready to head out. Hanzo hummed to himself softly as he combed through his hair and, the ribbon around his neck as he waited to put the remainder of his hair up. {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: Jesse slowly woke up, still awfully tired. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, noticing hanzo already got out of bed. He sat up slowly. He really didn't feel like facing Hanzo's father, but he would support hanzo in any way possible. He slowly walked to the bathroom. "Hey sugar.." he said in a tired tone. 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo turned, ribbon in his mouth and his hair in his hands, unable to respond he just nodded curtly and went back to fixing his hair up so he could indeed respond. "If you would like to go back to sleep i merely have to retrieve your ring, it would take me no longer than ten minutes Jesse, then we could go back to cuddling...I promise ill be quick?"{Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: He frowned a little at that, leaning against the doorframe. "I thought we where goin' to do this together?" He said as he walked over to open the tab and splash some water in his face to wake himself up. "If ya rather want to go alone i respect that.." he said as he leaned back and faced hanzo. "Up to you, doll." 

#1 Hanzo: "Yes, if you really want to do this together we can, I'm just saying it might be easier for me to go alone and sneak the ring, say goodbye to genji and then come back to you so we can cuddle back up and stuff, but, I would not mind you coming at all..." Hanzo moved forward a little so he could put his hands on the side of Jesse's face, his thumb running along his bottom lip for a quick moment before he smiled softly and leaned up to press his lips to Jesse's wrapping his free hand around him "I am just worried about your safety Jesse, you know I want you to come, it's just hard when I know you could get hurt, now do you see my discomfort with it?" {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: He leaned into hanzos gentle touch, listening to his voice. He understood, he knew how dangerous it could be. "I understand, darlin' i see the discomfort. Would ya rather have me wait here like the good pup i am?" He leaned in to nuzzle hanzo's cheek. "Or should i follow ya? Up to you my dragon." 

#1 Hanzo: "I swear I'll be quick okay? I even have time to lay down with you until you fall back asleep of you'd like that..." Even if he gave Jesse a choice he was already wrapping an arm around Jesse's waist and leading him back down the hall to Jesse's room. Hanzo sighed softly and led Jesse back over to the bed kneeling down on it and laying Jesse down onto the bed before snuggling up to his side and giving him reassuring scritches or little pets and rubs, murmuring soft things in Japanese trying to lull him into sleep more or less even of he didn't want to go back to bed. {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: before jesse could even answer, he was dragged to the bedroom by hanzo, sitting down on the bed, loving the soothing scritches and his calm voice. "if something goes wrong, call me immediately, ya hear? i don't want anything to happen to my darlin'. and i want to be able to protect ya if i can." He said as he relaxed and tried to calm down, laying next to hanzo and slowly closing his eyes. "come back to me." 

#1 Hanzo: "I will.. Hanzo murmured and pressed a kiss to Jesses lips "I swear i will.." Hanzo let out a soft shakily sigh and laid there until he was almost sure Jesse was asleep, slowly and carefully detangling himself from Jesse and standing, maybe putting Jesses hat on and snagging his 'serape' but honestly, who had proof of it, not jesse. Hanzo huffed softly before heading out of Jesses cute little home and the to his own cute "little" home. Hanzo frowned but made his appearance only look slightly less un-exceptable, however he still kept the serape and the cowboy hat on, refusing to take the comforting things off. Hanzo took in a deep breath before he was ushered inside by some guards upon being spotted. However they were quickly dismissed as hanzo made his way inside himself, simply going to his fathers room and retrieving Jesses ring, pocketing it and almost leaving without being stopped by his father, almost. Hanzo growled softly as he was stopped, his father wasn't, yelling at him???? no no, he sounded? happy??? what? wait, no, this can't be good. He's never happy. But regardless of what hanzo thought he was ushered back outside with his father smiling brightly and exclaiming just how happy he was for hanzo, in an almost genji like way. Soon enough though hanzo was returning back to Jesses house, quietly entering and leaving his shoes by the door, pulling the serape closer as he headed back to Jesses room, cuddling into his side with a soft confused and distressed noise, arms pulling his chubby husband closer. "Jesse..." He mumbled "Jesse i am back...." {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: Jesse was soon asleep, hanzo calmed him. And the warmth of his chest and the beating of his heart made him feel safe. He didn't notice hanzo leaving since he was a heavy sleeper. He groaned a little as he thought he heard a voice, slowly opening his eyes, looking right at his man. "Hanzo?" He rubbed his eyes as he was pulled close. "Are- are ya wearin my clothes, darlin'". He chuckled a little and cups hanzos cheek. "How did it go my love?" 

#1 Hanzo: "Shhh, everything went fine.." Hanzo pressed his lips to Jesses then lifted a hand up to snag his ring back from Jesse, sitting up himself and then sitting Jesse up, getting off the bed and kneeling in front of him, presenting the ring to him with a soft smile. The intricate two dragons dancing about the blue and red jewels in the silver ring holding out his hand so he could take Jesses and put the ring on his finger {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: He sat up in slight confusion, blushing furiously when Hanzo got on his knees, gulping thickly. The ring is absolutely beautiful, he placed his hand on hanzo's, covering his body a little with the blanket, sirting there like a divine being. "Oh darlin..." 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo smiled and hummed, pressing his lips to Jesse's tummy when he learned forward to test his arms on Jesse's lap and his head there as well, already having put on his own ring which was merely a silver ring with a pistol made out of it and a light blue bullet coming from the barrel "I love you Jesse..." {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: He blushed even more as hanzo gave his tummy attention, placing his hand on hanzo's head and running his fingers through his hair. He lifted his hand a little to look at the ring. It was beautiful. He looked back down at his man and bit his lip, chuckling softly. "Love ya too, darlin." 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo sighed softly and hummed, pressing up into the hand one his head with a soft noise, smiling up at Jesse "I truly do think we are both lucky to have each other.." Hanzo stood and kneeled over Jesse's lap gently, arms sliding around his waist and keeping him close "You are one of the best things to ever happen to me." Hanzo shifted the serape around his shoulders and press his lips very softly to Jesse's in a sweet kiss. "Which sounds better, Hanzo McCree, or Jesse Shimada?" {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: He snorts a little and kissed him back, keeping him close and kissing him for a few before breaking the kiss. "Good question...i like Jesse Shimada a lot." He smiles and pecks hanzo's cheek? Laying down and pulling him on top of him. "Sooo...mr. shimada..." 

#1 Hanzo: "Ah of course you wish to have the Shimada name, don't worry i understand." Hanzo grinned and kissed at Jesses face gently before gently resting his head on Jesse's chest with a soft content hum "While i would like to leave my name I respect your opinion and I will admittedly and unabashedly suffer to allow you what you wish to happen, and no. You do not have a say in it. You will be a Shimada, and you will have the last name to prove it." {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: "i'll gladly be a shimada, darlin." he chuckled softly and cuddled him close, running his fingers through his husbands hair. "we should go on a honeymoon...if ya like.." 

#1 Hanzo: "I think that would be nice, though i have to say it would depend where we would go, I am quite picky sometimes and I would not wish to venture to far from home, here I mean, with you. This is my home now." Hanzo closed his eyes and leaned into the hand running through his hair with a soft content sigh {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: "I fully understand, doll. Why don'cha look at some places when ya have the time. We don't have to go far." He smiles and leans in to peck his cheek. 

#1 Hanzo: "Ill make sure to check don't you worry about it, leave the honeymoon to me..but if you can promise we'll be safe then you could take me somewhere, like where you come from since i doubt you came from japan," {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: *he snorts a little at that and pulls the man closer. "ya can decide honey bee, i'll enjoy it as long as i'm with ya." he lifted his hand a little to look at the ring again, smiling softly. 

#1 Hanzo: "You like it right? i tried to make sure it was perfect but, it was kind of hard to get your specific finger measurements, however miss ziegler had helped me with that so i hope it fits fine as well.." Hanzo paused for a moment before sighing "I am worrying too much..i need to relax, would you like to do something or is cuddling fine with you..?" Hanzo sighed softly and rested his head on Jesses chest closing his eyes "We could try going to see a movie again if you'd like....i can pay.." {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: "It fits perfectly, doll. Nothing to worry about it." He lowered his hand again and cuddled him close, pecking his forehead. "Are ya sure though? Don't want that shit to happen again like last time. I mean i know yer the prettiest fish in the pond, but you're mine..." he said as he brushed his fingers over hanzo's tattoo. 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo's eyes snapped open when he felt Jesse's hand brush against his arm, the skin right there had also been hypersensitive, and since it also goes by his left nipple it had as well as the skin around it, made that hypersensitive to touch as well. However hanzo let out a soft noise and sighed shaking his head "i think they would be able to smell a bond from quite a bit away. You need to bond me before you can say that." {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: "Bond you?" he looked a little confused, admiring his tattoo, still brushing his fingers over the beautiful piece of art. "if ya mean sex then.. i don't really understand since we had been havin' a few arounds before we went to the movies last time, doll." 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo huffed softly and shook his head a little "I have a bonding site," Hanzo licked his lips, glancing down at Jesses hand before lifting it and pressing it to the back of his neck, pushing his middle finger and ring finger to an area nearly exactly in the middle. "You have to bite me here, hard enough to bleed and scar. Basically you must leave a permanent mark, to show you own me." {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: Jesse nodded and sat up a little looking at the spot hanzo showed. He leaned in to peck soft sweet pecks to that spot. "I'll mark ya then. Because yer mine, Hanzo. He growled a little, and showed his sharp wolf teeth. He pulled hanzo closer. " here we go.." he said as he sunk his teeth into hanzos neck, biting him harshly and claiming him, the bite rough enough to make it bleed.* 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo let out a soft little noise, a possessive mate, to him, was always a wonderful idea in his head, and now since he is actually living it through he found that hell yes. It is the best fucking idea ever, considering he gets to relish in the fact that his mate loves him enough to mark him and show him off, and well he's found that Jesse also really wants to worship him, which he finds more than just a little embarrassing since he's never thought of himself as too too special. Hanzo let out a soft little gasp at the sweet gentle press of lips against his bonding site, swallowing thickly at his words. Hanzo shut his eyes as he felt Jesse's teeth at the back of his neck, letting out a soft Yelp and then a pained whimper as he felt his teeth sink in, hissing out softly as he felt a few trails of blood go past the back of his shirt collar, however no matter the pain it was worth it since he wanted nothing more than to be bonded, and well now that he has been bonded he felt rather euphoric and satisfied, along with that a copious amount of endorphins has been released from his bonding gland, usually it's at a low level from mere kisses to the back of his neck like earlier before the bite, but when lots of attention is called to the spot Hanzo will in most cases roll over for just about anyone. He'll turn to putty in anyone's hands even after being bonded, but it can be hypersensitive to his mate {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: As soon as he marked him he lapped up the blood, trying not to make a mess. He enjoyed those sweet little sounds hanzo made just for him. "I gotcha..." he whispered against his skin. "There, officially mine. Hope i didn't hurt ya too bad." He sat back next to him and pulled him close for a hug. "This feels right. Like it's officially official now." He chuckled lowly. "Can't believe ya fell for someone like me.." he nuzzled his neck to give some more attention to the sensitive spots, purring, nibbling, kissing oh so gently and yet with hunger. "I adore ya.." 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo let out a soft little noise and shuddered when he left jesse's tongue swipe up the trails of blood and then over his bonding site, breath picking up a tad before he tried to get himself to relax, being able to do so as Jesse pulled him close and then into a hug, allowing him to lean into Jesse's side and calm his breathing for the time being. Hanzo clearly saw that Jesse was talking but he was a little bit buzzed and overall out of it so he wasn't exactly hearing him, and if he was he didnt look like he knew what Jesse was saying. However moments after he thought he got himself all relaxed and settled he felt teeth and lips back at his neck and he was gone again, a quiet moan leaving his lips with little to no restraint, one of his hands lifting up and wrapping around Jesse's body weakly, wanting to cling to him but not necessarily wanting to move all that much. {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: "Ya sound so gorgeous, hanners.." he said with his warm, deep voice. Giving more attention to his neck, purring against the skin. Pulling the covers over them a little more he started to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. How much he meant to him, how important he was, how he would do anything for him. He was in a sappy mood and just wanted hanzo to know that he was loved. 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo let out a soft whine as Jesses words finally started to register in his mind, shifting and tilting his head more to allow jesse more room to kiss at and whatnot, before finally shifting enough to wrap both of his arms around jesse, first just holding onto him but after a few moment hanzo pushed jesse onto his back and straddled him. Hanzo pressed his lips to Jesse's softly before grinding down against jesse, a little worked up from what jesse had been doing. While jesse was being a sap hanzo was too busy thinking with his dick and being swarmed with pleasure to really react too much to the sweet endearing words {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: He was a little surprised he got pushed down and straddled on. He blinked in confusion, up at hanzo. "Han- ohh.." he hummed as hanzo started to grind down on him, biting his lower lip as a soft growl tried to escape his throat. "Woah there, sweetheart." He chuckled and relaxed a little. "My words where s'pposed to make ya melt, not turn ya on." His hands slowly loved up to his waist. "But with such a breath takin' view, who am i to complain?" 

#1 Hanzo: "I am melting." Hanzo whined softly and rutted against his his crotch "Please let me ride you...I need it..I need it so bad..." Hanzo paused and shifted a little, "Or i could...i mean..." Hanzo looked away for a moment and licked his lips, shifting forwards to straddle Jesse's chest "You could make your mouth a little more..useful..." {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: Jesse gulped thickly. So he didn't evem have to do much to get his little dragon all worked up. He smirked and looked at his flushed, needy fiancé. "That i can do, darlin', i'll spoil ya, don't worry i'll do anything you desire. " he pulled hanzo towards his mouth, pecking at his thighs. "What would ya like me to do?" 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo let out a soft whine as he felt Jesses lips on his inner thigh "Suck me Jesse, Make your mouth useful.." Hanzo put a hand into Jesse's hair as he pulled his boxers down enough to get his dick out, shifting forward until his thighs nearly framed Jesse's handsome pretty face "Please.." Hanzo paused, he...could try his hand at being a dom right now, he honestly could "And don't come until i say so. Don't touch yourself or attempt to bring yourself any more pleasure then i will give you. Or there will be punishment." {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: Jesses eyes widened at hanzo's dominant tone, dark brown eyes lookinh up at the man on top of him his cheeks flushed pink and nodded. "Yea-" he cleared his throat. "Yes, sir." He kneaded hanzos hips before pecking hanzo's member with his soft warm lips. He slowly opened his mouth, sucking at the tip, not breaking eye contact with his man. 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo let out a soft whine when a soft kiss was pressed to his tip, too gentle and too quick to create all that much friction for him, too less yet just enough to be felt. Hanzo's lips fell open to say something to his cowboy before he was forcing it shut with a suppressed shudder and a low moan, his other hand joining the first in Jesse's hair, not pushing, pulling or tugging just yet. {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: Jesse smirked, taking the first few inches in his mouth, his tongue teasing his length as a low groan gave soft vibrations. He loved how he could get those precious reactions out of hanzo. It meant he was doing it right. 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo gently carded his hands through Jesse's hair, lips parting again but this time to let his moans and whines free, rocking his hips a little but not pushing Jesse forward any, too worried that he'd restrict Jesse too much in this position that he might choke him or something like that, and well hanzo did not want to kill his husband while he was sucking his dick, or at all. In fact he never wants anything to ever happen to his beautiful wonderful husband. {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: Jesse hummed at the movement. It felt oh so good whenever hanzo ran his fingers through his hair. His hands where exploring hanzos body. Kneading his thighs. He kept on sucking more, pushing him towards himself to get his cock deeper down 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo let out a soft groan, lifting one of his hands up to his lips to stifle himself but after a moment he found that he could he talking if he wanted, he at least had enough control to speak, not reduced to just mumbles and noises just yet. "You look so pretty with my thighs framing your face Jesse...So pretty.." Hanzo paused for a moment to rock his hips and then reach his hand back to gently palm at Jesse's cock through the thin fabric of his underwear {Want to see the rest?} 

#2 Mccree: Jesse moaned in response, loving the praise his husband was giving him. and he wasn't going to lie, he loved having his face between those breath taking thighs of his. He let out a soft "ah.." as he felt hanzo's hand palm him gently.. his hands lowered down to hanzo's thighs, wanting to feel them more as he was sucking hanzo like the obedient man he was. 

#1 Hanzo: Hanzo let out a soft whine, his hand tightening its grip on Jesses hair as he paused and shifted a little, moving away from Jesse's warm mouth so he could turn himself around, getting into a more 69 position so he could suck his husband off while Jesse did the same to him. Hanzo pulled Jesse's underwear down so he could press his lips gently to the tip of his cock, pausing just a moment to look under himself and at Jesse's face before he was focusing his attention back on his cock and taking it between his lips. {Want to see the rest?}


End file.
